The Wayward Salvatore
by Phenom Junior
Summary: SEQUEL to The Lost Salvatore: With a new sense of self our beloved Samantha takes to a new path of revenge that will bring her on a crash collision with a powerful and much feared Original. As she fights for family & friends clues to her supernatural destiny suddenly begin to reveal themselves, & our impulsive Salvatore soon realizes that her family's not who she thought they were.
1. Prologue (A Niece's Tale)

Well, hello again. For those of you just tuning in my name is Samantha Elysia Salvatore. I am the daughter of both Gabriel &amp; Selena Salvatore, as well as the younger sister of Zach Salvatore.

My insane and unexpected journey began the day I realized that my brother Zach Salvatore was in fact dead. Immediately after finding out I decided to make my long awaited return back to the little town of Mystic Falls. Upon my return and my failed attempt at avenging my late brother I finally came across Stefan and Damon Salvatore, the infamous Salvatore brothers. Who as luck would have it were my distant paternal half uncles. These two are well known for their killings, their cruelty, and their blood lust. This sadly enough has stained the name Salvatore for over a century. Oh….did I forget to mention that their vampires.

After a month or two of trying to kill Damon things finally settled down between me and the Salvatore brothers, as they slowly began accepting me and I them. Soon or later I was enrolled at Mystic Falls High. It would be there that I came across my first ever male crush better known as Tyler Lockwood, the werewolf. From there I wound up befriending a plethora of other supernatural and non supernatural entities. For example there was Bonnie Bennett the witch, Caroline Forbes the newly made vampire, Alaric Saltzman the vampire hunter, Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, and Kayla Gemmil who in fact were human, and last but not least Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelgänger.

Now out of all the other supernatural entities the doppelgänger to me is like the most uninteresting of all the supernatural species. Mainly because it's not like they have super strength or speed like a vampire, they can't cast spells like witches, and they sure don't transform into anything like the werewolves. Instead, the only things special or should I say important about a doppelgänger is the fact that they look like a carbon copy of the person they shadow and his or her blood. Which just happens contains mystical properties and is a very potent witch ingredient. And wouldn't you know it would be the thing to attract all the super baddies from around the world to the little quiet town of Mystic Falls.

Needless to say a lot of fighting ensued between enemies, and friends, all in the name of the doppelgänger blood. Yet out of all the baddies we've faced there were only three that stuck out the most and they were as followed; Katerina Petrova, or as she's widely known, Katherine Pierce, a five hundred and something year old vampire who is the great ancestor of Elena Gilbert, and the previous Petrova doppelgänger.

This woman was the past Elena Gilbert, before Elena Gilbert was actually born. She to dated Stefan but had feelings for Damon, and was sought after when she was human for her special blood. Katerina is sly, manipulative, cunning, and vastly resourceful. Plus she has a tendency to be a big old bitch when she feels like it, personally she's not someone you want watching your back.

The next big bad was a one thousand and something year old vampire named Elijah Mikaelson. At first we all just thought that Elijah was an extremely old and powerful vampire, but it later came to light that Elijah and the rest of his family except for his mother we're in fact the first vampires in all of history. Making them the originators of the vampire species which is why throughout history he and his family are referred to as The Originals. Elijah wasn't your typical vampire; he always wore a suite, followed a code of honor, and was just the perfect gentleman. At some point in time he ended up joining our team and along with him joining us I began to develop feelings for him. And though he never admitted it I am one hundred percent sure he also developed feelings for me also, or so I hope. Much to my dismay however, in the end, Elijah betrayed us and broke my heart. Which is why he along with another have became targets of mine?

Last but certainly not least, the man who made all our suffering possible, is a creature named Niklaus Mikaelson or as he prefers to be called, **"KLAUS"**

As you've already guessed from the last name Klaus is in fact related to Elijah Mikaelson. The two are half brothers, but unlike Elijah who was born a human and then turned into an Original Vampire. Klaus was born a werewolf, and then turned into a vampire, thus making him The Original Hybrid. This monstrosity has brought nothing but pain, suffering, and misery to everyone that calls Mystic Falls home. It is because of him that everything bad that has happened since my return to town has happened. His mere name and presence strikes fear into those who know of him and call for allegiance to those who do in fact know him. Now other than causing Elijah to betray us and killing Jenna, and Elena, and a few other innocent people in his search for power. This son of bitch trapped Stefan into servitude and took him away from me and all his loved ones.

It is because of this, that I am once again seeking vengeance for a beloved family member. Along with Damon, Alaric, and Elena, we all are doing the best we can to track down Klaus and bring Stefan home. Now unlike when I first came to Mystic Falls to avenge Zach, I know what I'm up against. And I have the weapons, tools, and friends, necessary to help me extract my revenge. Now luckily for me Klaus and Elijah share no relations to me, which is why I have no doubt that I'll get payback for my beloved uncle, **STEFAN SALAVTORE.**


	2. The Party Extravaganza

_**A/N: If you look on my profile, under Wayward Salvatore you'll see exactly how Samantha looked at the party.**_

* * *

(False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus blares in the background)

"Fifty-six, fifty-se….ven, fi…fty-ei...g…..ht, fifty niiiiine….sixty." I spat out before collapsing face first on to the floor. As my firm rock hard body quickly followed suite as it suddenly turned into a limp noodle before crashing into the ground.

Now laid out on the floor riving in pain and completely drained from my own personal vampire training regimen. Which consists of jump squats, chin ups, bench dips, hanging leg raises, bench press, burpees, and last but not least the dreaded hand stand push up which coincidentally enough is what I just came from doing. And yet all I could find myself thinking about was how much I missed Stefan and how that god awful original betrayed me and my friends. Talk about pathetic right, trust me I know. Especially seeing as me and Tyler have kind of been seeing each other ever since the night we had sex. I mean it's not official yet whether we're a couple or not, which worries and comforts me all at the same time. And yet for whatever reason, I still can't seem to pull myself out of this semi slum that I've been in ever since the whole ordeal.

Which is why I train so much and so hard, it's the only time I don't feel like crawling up into a ball or going completely postal. Man how I wish I could just turn off my brain at times like these, it would make things just so much easier.

**3rd Pov Mystic Grill**

(Stock room)

In the back stock room of the grill, Jeremy was just picking up his phone after having a mini freak out due to seeing the ghost of Vicki Donavon. Now as the young Gilbert grabs his phone from up of the floor unbeknownst to him, the ghost of his other ex girlfriend Anna, was lurking just behind of him.

When all of a sudden she disappears just as Matt comes barging in through the double doors accompanied by a loud ruckus.

Taken completely by surprise, a startled Jeremy immediately pops up from off the floor and turns to face the source of the noise he'd just heard. With a look of relief now taking the place of the frightened facial expression that just a few seconds ago had plagued Jeremy's face, the young Gilbert lets out a much needed sigh.

"I need you to switch sections with Me." stated a clearly unhappy Matt.

"Why?" asked a now confused Jeremy.

"Caroline and Tyler just sat in mine." explained Matt.

Still not getting the point, a puzzled look now appeared on the male Gilbert's face. "So?"

"So, I don't feel like waiting on my ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend." declared a now disgruntled Matt Donavon.

"Dude, you know Tyler's with Samantha right?" asked Jeremy.

"Yea, well does Tyler and Caroline know that!?" rebutted Matt before then storming out of the back room.

(Outside the Grill)

Sitting across the table from Tyler with her legs cross, Caroline starts off their conversation by saying. "Something's up with your mother."

With a puzzled look on his face Tyler asks. "Like what?"

"When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing Me." replied Caroline.

Just then Jeremy comes up to the table and begins filling their glasses up with water. "Hey Guys." greeted Jeremy.

With an all knowing smirk, Caroline then asks. "Did Matt make you switch sections?"

Choosing not to answer and sell out his best friend, Jeremy just shrugs and continues on filling up Caroline's glass with water.

Following a scuff, Caroline then glances from Jeremy to Tyler. "He thinks we're dating."

"So does my mother. She's lectured me on the wrongs of cheating like twice already" added Tyler.

"What?!" asked Caroline in disbelief.

"We're together all most all the time, it's not a big leap." added Tyler.

"That's crazy were friends, besides you're with Sam." said Caroline defensively.

"I know right." smiled Tyler as he and Caroline exchanged awkward telling looks towards one another.

**Samantha's Pov**

Now I don't know exactly when it happened, but at some point after collapsing on to the floor due to my strenuous workout session. I wound up just passing out right there on the floor.

That was until Damon noisily came barging into my room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come on, rise and shine vampire slayer we got work to do."

Still soar and only half awake, I let out an annoyed groan as I peered up at Damon from up off the floor. "What do you want?" I whined

"Another possible lead on Stefan, so how fast can you get ready?" asked Damon as he shook a folded up piece of paper in my face.

"I don't know I still have to shower…so like twenty minutes." I answered with a yawn.

"Yea, you have ten." said Damon before then vamp speeding out of my room.

In the two months I've spent alone with Damon I've come to learn that when Damon says something. The meaning behind what he says doesn't always link up with the meaning the rest of the general public tends to come to.

So like when he just said I have ten minutes to get ready, he actually meant I only have five. So with that being the case I quickly got to me feet and immediately began cursing at the older Salvatore while on my way to the bathroom. Knowing full well he could hear me due to his vampire hearing, which ultimately was the sole reason I was cursing at him though he wasn't in the general vicinity.

0~o~0

After being cooped up in a car for a few hours Me, Damon, and Alaric had finally made it to our destination. Which was a little white house nestled away in the heart of Tennessee.

Just as we pulled up in Alaric's Tahoe and was getting out the car, Damon's phone suddenly starts ringing.

Seeing Damon check his phone only to then ignore the call, me and Alaric share a knowing glance between one another before Alaric then asks Damon. "Elena?"

Based on just Damon's facial expression alone, me and Alaric instantly knew it was Elena.

"I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are." pointed out Alaric

"I agree with Alaric, I mean for how much longer can you keep her in the dark?"

"Look the reason I haven't told Elena where we are is because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." answered Damon.

"Sure, that's why." I said sarcastically, accompanied with an eye roll.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and we're your accomplices. Besides what do you want me to say to her, I mean I'm practically living there." chipped in Alaric

"Still sleeping on the couch?" asked Damon, as we all began looking around outside for some indication on whether anyone was home or not.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything." said Alaric.

"Mm-mm." was all Damon said in response to Alaric's last statement.

After a moment of silence Alaric then goes on to say, "It's quiet."

"Yeah. Too quiet." replied Damon

"Well that can't be good." I added, glancing from Damon to Alaric as we proceeded towards the front door of the house.

Upon opening the front door Damon tests to see if he can enter into the house by waving his foot over the threshold. Only too then realize that he can in fact, enter. "Oh yeah." said Damon, as he then strutted into the house with me right behind him and Alaric coming up from the rear.

As Rick closed the door behind us we all began walking down the hall way. Taking full notice of the blood soaked walls, and the state of disarray that house seemed to be in.

Yet it wasn't until we entered into the living room that we found two dead bodies sitting propped up on the couch.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick." was all I could say instantly after seeing the state of the dead bodies.

"Uuuggh. Vampire for sure." said Alaric immediately after seeing the bodies.

"Stefan, for sure." said Damon, as he got closer to the bodies.

"Wait Stefan?!" I asked in complete and utter shock.

"How do you know?" asked Rick.

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing." said Damon, as he placed his foot on the knee of one of the dead women and shook her. "He put the bodies back together." finished Damon just as the head of the woman he shook fell on to the floor.

"I'm definitely going to be sick." I muttered as I tried as hard as I could to keep my stomach calm, and my puke down.

"Back together?" asked Ric in disgust.

"Definitely Stefan." added Damon.

0~o~0

After reassuring me and Ric that this was for sure Stefan's handy work, Damon then told us to stay put just prior to leaving to the room.

Now after a few minutes, Damon finally returns to the living room but is no longer empty handed as he walks pass me and Ric with a red gas tank in hand.

As Damon begins pouring gasoline all over the living room and the dead bodies, Ric finally asks him. "What are you doing?"

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." answered Damon as he continued to pour gasoline

Seeing that I was in Damon's way I moved to give him more space, but just as I did the floor creaked. "Ok, so you guys heard that right?" I asked glancing from the floor to Alaric and then to Damon. Who both had a suspicious and yet intrigued look on their faces.

"Hang on." said Damon as he puts the tank of gas down, bends over, and then flips over the carpet.

And wouldn't you know it, there underneath the carpet was a hidden door tucked away down beneath the floor. Upon opening the door we found a somewhat decent size shaped room, entirely fill of chains.

With a sinister look on his face Damon then smiles. "Well, what do you know. Werewolves."

Upon closing the door Damon lights a match and throws it on the floor. And as we take our leave the whole living room goes up in flames.

0~o~0

Back at the Salvatore house Elena's birthday party was already underway, and man was it a blast! All that was missing now was the actual birthday girl and Tyler. Figuring Tyler was just running late I decided to take a lap around the party and mingle with the other guests.

After walking around the party and receiving multiple compliments on my purple knee length dress and my costume jewelry. I suddenly found myself strolling into the library, which surprisingly enough was being used as the smoker den.

It was then that I'd see Matt hitting a joint before then passing it to the youngest Gilbert. The two looked to be in deep thought, but me being me still decided to crash their conversation.

Upon walking up from behind Jeremy, I very subtly snatched the joint out of his hand before then taking a seat on the coffee table positioned directly in front of the two stoners. "So, what's up boys?" I asked just prior to taking a hit off the joint.

"Sammy, what's up." smiled Matt. Who I could tell was all ready feeling the effects of Miss Mary Jane.

"Damn Sam, I thought you were Elena." said Jeremy, before then taking the joint back from me after my hit.

"Well isn't that cute, little Jer is still afraid of his older sister." I teased.

"I'm not afraid, I just would rather not have to deal with one of her lectures." replied Jeremy.

"Sure it is." I said sarcastically. "But on a real note, has either of you guys seen Tyler tonight? I can't seem to find him and every time I call it just goes to voicemail."

"Nope, haven't seen him all night. But maybe you should ask Caroline. I mean they do spend a lot of time together." responded Matt with venom and hidden meaning attached to every word.

"Come on Matt." said Jeremy in an attempt to sway Matt from the beaten course he seemed so determined to travel down.

With me and Matt's eyes now locked in an epic stare down, I finally retorted. "How about we not dance around the subject and you just man up and say whatever it is you're so itching to say."

"Guys." pleaded Jeremy in one last attempt to stop the confrontation that was about to get under way.

"You know what I will." started Matt "Sam, I think you're being stupid. I mean it's obvious Tyler and Caroline have a thing for one another, and yet here you are shacking up with Tyler. And unlike the rest of our friends I can't just sit by and wait for Tyler to break your heart, because whether you like it or not that's what's going to happen if you continue on with Tyler. Now I know I might be coming off as a dick right now but as your friend Samantha I think you should let this one go." pointed out Matt, before then turning to Jeremy."Hey look man take it is easy and go talk to Bonnie alright. I'm going to go get another drink." finished Matt as he glanced from Jeremy to me before then leaving the immediate area.

As I watched Matt walk away I instantly saw when he ran into Elena and Caroline. And upon seeing Caroline's face, my mind suddenly went on a tailspin as everything Matt had just said began replaying in my head. Not wanting to deal with this right now I got up off the coffee table and took my leave of the studies as I went back to looking for Tyler.

After a few more minutes of aimlessly wondering around the party, I finally spotted Tyler at the drinks table, chit chatting it up with slutty Sophie.

"Oh my god Tyler you're so strong." flirted Sophie as she ran her hand up and down Tyler's right bicep.

"Yea, well." smirked Tyler as he enjoyed the way Sophie stroked his male ego.

"Yea well, he has to be pretty strong if he's going to stand a chance in hell against me." I chipped in as I walked up from behind Tyler, stopping directly beside him.

"Oh Samantha, I didn't expect to see you here. I mean other than seeing you at school you're never around. Word on the street is that you're leaving town." smiled Sophie

"Do me a favor Sophie, and don't believe everything you hear." I countered back with a fake smile.

"Hey Sam, I've been looking all over for you." said an obviously guilt filled Tyler. Before then wrapping his right hand around my waist and giving me light peck on the cheek.

"Oh my god wait a second, are you two like a thing?" asked a shocked Sophie.

"What do you thin…" I started to say before then being interrupted by Sophie.

"Cause like me and everyone else at school, were like so sure Tyler and Caroline were the pair. Talk about, #shocking." explained Sophie.

At that moment I felt a sudden burst of rage shot through me, and god help me because I was just seconds away from punching Sophie dead smack in that pretty little face of hers. But instead of doing that luckily enough for me, or should I say for her, I was now able to monitor and better control my feelings. Rather than just let them run wild, which is something I've been working on ever since the night I zapped Tyler.

So rather than beating the crap out of Sophie I smiled, grabbed myself a drink, eyed down Tyler, and went on my way. Knowing full well that at this very moment Tyler was in fact shitting bricks. You see he knew when I was pissed off with him and tonight, was an exception.

**Caroline's Pov**

As I stood at the entrance of the living room drinking a bottle of rum I continued to watch, and eavesdrop at the predicament transpiring over at the drink table between Tyler, Samantha, and slutty Sophie. When out of nowhere, Matt suddenly came up from behind me.

"What's going on over there?" asked Matt.

Without taking my eyes off of Tyler, Sam, and Sophie, I spat out. "I thought you were ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." answered Matt.

"Really, cause you've only said like five words to me all summer, and those were four of them." I rebutted.

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him. Which is strange seeing as he's with Sam." slammed back Matt.

"Because he's my friend! We're friends Matt, which is what I thought we were." I countered, glancing at Matt for a split second before then turning my attention back towards the drink table. Only to see that Samantha had just left leaving behind Sophie and an obviously nervous, and guilt filled Tyler.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?" blurted out Matt.

Taking my eyes off Tyler and Sophie, I spin around in a panic towards Matt. "Matt shhhh! What is wrong with you?" I asked with a freaked out look on my face.

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess. Sorry…" responded Matt just before walking away.

Just as I was letting out a stress filled sigh, I heard a familiar voice ask me, "What was that about?"

As I turned to face Tyler I answered, "Nothing." Only too then see that he wasn't alone.

"Great party Caroline!" said Sophie

With a fake smile I replied, "Thanks." before then locking eyes with the slut bag. "Now leave it!" I compelled her

Immediately following my compulsion Sophie left Tyler's side and began making her way out the front door.

"Thanks for getting her off me, but was it really necessary for you to compel her to leave?" asked Tyler.

With a highly annoyed look on my face and a scoff, I took a big swig from my bottle of rum before then angrily walking away from Tyler.

0~o~0

Now in Damon's room about to drink my feelings in blood, I suddenly hear someone enter in through the bedroom the door.

"This room's off limits!" I yelled before then seeing it was Elena. "Sorry. I just needed to take a beat." I lightly chuckled, just prior to setting a blood bag down on the counter. "Are you hiding?" I asked as I walked up to the birthday girl.

"I was just looking for Damon." answered Elena.

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." I replied.

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing." said a gloom and doom sounding Elena.

"What? No, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day, and you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles." I argued, my emotions getting the better of me as it felt like the whole night was just starting to fall apart.

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" asked a hurt Elena.

"No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this." I finally got out after not knowing exactly how to answer what I felt was a trick question.

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline." stated Elena, with much zeal.

"Of course not, and you shouldn't. But you have to admit that you're kind of just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" I asked using the words of her wise and loyal boyfriend to make my point.

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish." rebutted Elena before then walking away.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing...?" I rattled on before then noticing that Elena was staring at something in Damon's closet. "What's all that?" I asked coming up from behind her.

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." uttered a somewhat confused Elena.

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" I asked.

"I don't know." responded Elena.

**Samantha's Pov**

"Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

Ooh

Everything you know I'm flipping upside down

Take you 'round the world

You know I like it loud

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

You make me feel so

La La La La La." I sang along with the music, all while dancing proactively on top of an empty table as plethora of guys and girls just cheered me on. And I have to admit I was finally enjoying myself, when all of a sudden I spotted Tyler making his way through the sea of party goers on his way towards me.

"Hey, move it buddy." I heard Tyler tell one of the guys stationed down in front of me. "Sam, come on get down." yelled Tyler as he wanted to be sure his voice could be heard over all the chatter.

But seeing as I was still not happy with him, I ignored the young werewolf and just continued on dancing and singing along with the song you make me feel so by Cobra Starship, feat. Sai.

Shortly after getting the hint Tyler then gets up on the table after me. "Sammy, I don't get why you're mad at Me." said Tyler.

"Are you serious? I've been looking and calling for you all night with no response or answer only to then find you with Slutty Sophie. Then on top of that everyone is throwing it in my face how much you and Caroline are always together." I slurred.

"Sammy I don't give a damn about Sophie, and Caroline and I are just friends." emphasized Tyler. "So you have no reason to be jealous." finished Tyler.

With an obnoxious scoff I replied."Jealous, you think I'm jealous?! I sir am not jealous."

"You're a little jealous." teased Tyler with an all knowing smirk.

"For the last time I am not jealo…." I started to deny before then being interrupted by Tyler as he grabbed the sides of my face and ever so passionately kissed me. And as we kissed ever so passionately, the crowed that was once cheering on my singing and dancing was now cheering on me and Tyler's hardcore make out session on top of the table.

When our lips finally parted Tyler and I lustfully gazed into one another's eyes, before one of us finally broke the lust filled silence.

"Wanna leave?" I asked now greatly desiring the young and strapping werewolf.

"Ye….yea" stuttered Tyler as it was obviously clear that the blood from his brain was now running into another part of the body.

Immediately after Tyler said yes me and the werewolf hopped off the table and made a quick B-line for the door as we headed over to his place, seeing as mine was heavily occupied by drunken wandering patrons.

**Caroline's Pov**

I had just come down stairs from talking with Elena, already not in a so happy mood. Only too then see a crowd of people cheering Samantha and Tyler on as they hardcore made out on top of what was once the drinks table.

When they finally stopped kissing I heard them make plans to leave, and as I watched them take off I realized just how much I've been denying my feelings for Tyler. And man did it suck.


	3. Sneaky Little Humans (1 of 2)

**A/N: Just a heads up for the new the readers, followers, people who've added this story to their favorite list.**

* * *

As I was trying desperately to make myself look somewhat presentable before going downstairs with Tyler. Where I was more than certain to run in to Mrs. Lockwood. The yummy and ever so dashing football player suddenly comes up behind me and firmly wraps his arms around my lower torso, just seconds before then giving me a smooch on the cheek, while I continued to fix myself using the mirror in his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Tyler with an ever so charming smile

"I'm trying to not look like a total hussy, in front of your mother." I answered, before then fluffing my hair.

"There's no need for the charade, we're two consenting adults, and my mom already knows about us. Besides, she loves you, so there's nothing to be nervous about." assured Tyler

"You're a guy, so I don't expect you to understand what it's like for a girl, when she has to do the dreaded walk of shame. Especially, in front of said boy's Mother! Now I know you're trying to be a supportive boyfriend and all, but please, shut up." I replied, just before giving Tyler a light kiss on the lips.

"And there it is." grinned Tyler, just moments before removing his arms from around me.

"There what is?" I asked, now turning around to face Tyler

"You called me your boyfriend." smiled Tyler, as then sat on his bed

"No I didn't." I spat out

"Yea you did." replied Tyler

"No I did not. You, my dear boy, are hearing things." I said defensively

"First you got jealous at the party last night and now you're calling me your boyfriend." teased Tyler

"I did not get jealous last night, and I sure as hell did not call you my boyfriend. So just let it go." I ordered

"Ok, whatever you say." smirked Tyler

About a second or two after Tyler's last statement, I cracked. "And even if I did refer to you as my boyfriend, which I'm not saying I did. What would be your take on it?" I asked nervously

"So this is hypothetically right?"

"Yea…..hypothetically."

"Then I'd have to say whoa Sammy, slow down. I like you, but I'm not sure I want to be in a relationship just yet." teased Tyler, with a big old grin on his face

"You're such an ass." I replied back, as I then turned back towards the mirror.

"Hey I was joking." started Tyler, as then got of the bed and proceeded back over to me. "Sammy, I like you and I would like nothing better than for us to be official boyfriend and girlfriend. I just never push the issue, because I didn't know where you were emotionally or how you felt about the whole losing Stefan thing. And the last thing I wanted to do was rush you, or put any added or unwanted pressure on you. Plus I figured you'd bring it up whenever you were ready to discuss It." explained Tyler, as he spun me around so that we were now face

Blown away by Tyler's words, I firmly wrap my arms around his neck, and peered lovingly into his eyes. "Now how did I get to be so lucky, to wind up with such a kind and ever so loving boyfriend. Thank you for being so patient with me.

"So we're official now?" asked Tyler

"Yep, I'm your girlfriend now. Now Let's just let that sink in for a second shall we" I taunted, before then kissing my now official boyfriend dead smack on the lips. And as our lips parted, a coy smile quickly made its way across my face, "So… since we're now labeled as boyfriend, and girlfriend, how about we spend a night out on the town?

Immediately following my question, I could see that Tyler was gearing up to say yes, when all of a sudden the joy and light that once showed brightly on his face quickly fizzled and was replace with a look of disappointment.

"I would like nothing better than to go out with you tonight, but tonight's a full moon. I'm sorry Sam." explained a Tyler

"Hey, no need to apologize, if anything I should be the one apologizing for forgetting that tonight's a full moon. Oh, but I gotta an idea, how about I go with you to the Lockwood cellar tonight. It's not like I have anything planned, and this way, we can be together and I can lend out a helping hand." I said

"Thanks for the offer, but that's not something I'd want us to do on our first night together as an official couple. Besides I'll have all the helping hands I need, cause Caroline's going with Me." pointed Tyler, as he then went to go put on his shirt.

"Ahhhh, Caroline." I muttered in disdain, as venom dripped with every word

"Sam come on she's just a friend, and she's been very helpful throughout my transformations. Besides, I don't want you to see me going through the change." pointed out Tyler

"You do remember that I KNOW, you turn into a werewolf on the full moon right?" I asked with skepticism present in voice

"Yea, but knowing I turn and seeing me turn is to different things." rebutted Tyler

"You are making so sense right now." I spat back

"Ok, so like you know how you don't fart in front of me. Me changing into a wolf is kind of like that." said Tyler

"What!?" I screeched, "First off, it's called passing wind, and second….. I don't do that." I said

"Oh really, you don't fart? So you're the one human on this entire planet that doesn't fart….my bad, I mean pass wind." asked Tyler with an all knowing smile showing proudly on his face

"That's correct, I don't do that." I defended

"Sam…..Samantha." said Tyler, as he continued to taunt me with his smile

"Ok fine I do pass wind, but just not around you." I finally admitted

"See, and that's what it's like for me not wanting to turn in front of you." replied Tyler

"Hold your horse's wolf boy. Now there is a big difference between me not wanting to let one fly around your dangerously sensitive super sniffer, which might I add could probably put the entire canine unit out of commission it's that potent. Compared to me seeing you transform, into a wolf."

Upon walking up to me, the strapping werewolf then wraps his arms around my waist, except this time we were both facing each other. "Sammy I promise you, there's nothing and I mean nothing between me and Caroline. So please for me, don't come out to the Lockwood cellar tonight." pleaded Tyler

With a bit of hesitation, I finally got out the words, "Fine, I won't come see you change, but you owe me."

"Thank you, and I promise I'll make it up to you." said Tyler, before then letting go of my waist, only to then grab a hold of my right arm as he playfully pulled me towards the door, and into the hallway.

As we finished out decent down the stairs, Tyler hastily made a b-line for the coffee pot stationed in the living room with me slowly coming up from the rear. And wouldn't you know it, there in the living room with a glass of scotch in hand, was none other than the person I was trying so hard to avoid, Mrs. Lockwood.

"Hey, mom." said Tyler, as he grabbed a cup and began pouring himself some coffee.

"Good morning, Tyler." greeted Mrs. Lockwood, before then turning her motherly gaze onto to me.

As my eyes made direct contact with Carol's, I could literally feel my face becoming flush, as I was now completely uncomfortable. "Good morning Mrs. Lockwood."

"Good morning to you to Samantha, won't you have some coffee?" asked Mrs. Lockwood, before then turning her attention back to Tyler. "Speaking of coffee be careful sweetheart. Coffee's hot." pointed out Mrs. Lockwood, as she then turned her gaze back towards me.

"Ummm, maybe I'll just take a sip out of Tyler's cup." I replied, not wanting to be rude and decline Carol's offer of coffee, but at the same time I felt kind of weird telling Carol, who's Tyler's mom, that I'd just take sip from Tyler's cup. Especially seeing that out of the three us, I was the one still in the same clothes from last night, and then when you add that with the somewhat roughed up hair; let's just say that I was feeling like a total hussy.

Tyler had just finished pouring his cup of coffee, when he suddenly glanced back at his mother. "Rough night?" asked Tyler, after taking notice of the glass of scotch stationed in his mother's left hand.

"Uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. So, how was you guys night?" asked Carol

"Pretty good, wouldn't you agree Sam?" asked Tyler

"Well I wouldn't say it was good….you know….. I mean…. it wasn't bad…. You know what, good sounds about right to me." I said nervously,

"Hmmm, Ok." said Carol, with an uncomfortable smile

With a light chuckle, Tyler then went about taking a sip of his coffee, "Whoa. I think the cream's bad. Sammy, taste that." said Tyler, as he then passed me the cup of coffee

After taking a sip of the coffee I responded, "Nope, I don't taste a thing wrong It." before then setting it down on the table in front of me.

"Hmmm." said Tyler, just prior to walking over to his mother. "Don't wait up tonight." finished Tyler, as he then gave his mom a kiss.

Following that, Tyler then grabbed my right hand, interlocking his fingers with mine, before then heading for front door

"Good bye Mrs. Lockwood, it was nice seeing you again." I promptly got out, before hastily being lead out the living room and through the front door, on route to Tyler's car.

0~o~0

**Tyler's Pov**

I was just on my way back to my house to meet Caroline, after dropping Sam off over at her place when my phone suddenly began to ring.

Not paying attention to the caller I.D. I answered, "Hello this is Tyler."

"Hey Tyler, its Elena."

"Elena, what's up?" I asked casually

"By any chance, could you meet me at the grill? I have some questions I wanted to ask you." replied Elena

"Well I'm supposed to be meeting Caroline over at my place in a bit."

"Please Tyler, it's really important, and you're the only that can help us." stated Elena,

At this point in time, I was contemplating on how to turn Elena down, while she eagerly awaited my answer on the other line, which allowed for a brief moment of silence, but before I could say anything she then broke the silence by saying, "I swear it won't take long Tyler, it's to help us find Stefan." begged Elena

The moment I heard Elena say Stefan's name, I knew I had no choice but to go see what it was Elena wanted over at grill. Especially seeing as Caroline has done nothing all summer but remind me, that Stefan's in the mess that he's in because I bit Damon, and after he rescued us no less. So if me talking to Elena could somehow bring back Stefan, then it would be worth it, because Sam would have her uncle back, and she'd be happy. Looking at the clock in my car, I realized that I had little time to waste before Caroline was to show up at my house, and seeing as I was about five minutes away from the Grill, I figured that maybe I could just shoot over there see what Elena wanted, and still make it back to my place in time to meet up with Caroline. "Sure Elena, I'm on my way. See you in five." I answered, before then hanging up my phone and speeding over to the Grill.

0~o~0

**Mrs. Lockwood Pov**

It had been about oh, say twenty minutes since Tyler &amp; Samantha, had left. And boy was I doing flips and cartwheels on the inside now that I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that neither my son, nor Samantha Salvatore were vampires.

I have to be honest, after I last spoke to Sheriff Forbes, about our escalating vampire problem; I got the vibe that she was hiding something from me. And so because of that feeling, I've been suspecting for months that Liz's daughter Caroline and a few of the other kids might in fact be the vampires terrorizing my good town. So I've taken it upon myself, to casually and unknowingly have Tyler and his close nit of friends ingest vervain in front me. Luckily for me, I've been able to cross Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, &amp; Sam of my list of suspects. Thank God.

Now just as I was taking another sip of my scotch, I heard my door bell rang. And upon opening the door, there standing before me, was none other than Liz's daughter, Caroline.

"Ugh hi Mrs. Lockwood, is Tyler around?" asked the over peppy blonde

"Why no, he's not. He left a few minutes ago to go drop Samantha off at her house, but you're more than welcome to come in and wait for him." I baited

"You know what, I think I'll take you up on that offer." smiled Caroline

"Well please, come in." I said, as I moved off to side, granting the young teen access to my house.

After Caroline entered, I closed the door behind her, before then leading her into the living room.

Upon entering into the living room, I immediately turn to face Caroline, "May I interest you in a cup of coffee? I asked, as I then gestured for her take seat.

"No thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm good." replied Caroline, as she grabbed a seat on the sofa

"Ok, well let me know if you change your mind." I started to say, just prior to seating myself. "So Caroline, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what exactly do you need with Tyler?" I asked

"Oh well nothing much. We just made plans to hang out tonight. You know, grab something to eat, maybe stay in." smiled Caroline, nervously

"Sounds like some good old harmless fun between friends…..I mean, that's all you to are right…..friends?" I asked, pushing the boundary of our discussion just a tad bit.

"Yea, friends." confirmed Caroline

"Well that's good to hear, because as you may already know, Tyler and Samantha are kind of a thing. And I'd just hate to see someone come between those two love birds." I smiled, before then taking a sip of my scotch on the rocks. I could tell Caroline not only knew what I was insinuating, but that she was also becoming a little uncomfortable.

"No, I agree." said Caroline, before then glancing down at the time on her phone. "You know what Mrs. Lockwood; I think I'll have that coffee now."

"Why of course, let me just get that for you." I smiled, as I then got up from my seat, walked over to the stainless steel coffee pot and began pouring my guess a cup of coffee. "Oh Caroline, how do you take your coffee dare?"

"Just with a few spoons of sugar." responded Caroline

"A few spoons of sugar coming right up." I stated

Now when I was finished making Caroline's cup of coffee, I walked over to her and handed her the cup of coffee. "Oh and be careful dare, it's a bit hot." I lied, before then taking my seat.

The moment Caroline took a drink of the coffee, she immediately screamed out in agonizing pain, just prior to forcibly tossing the cup of coffee clear across the living room, as smoke curled off her lips.

It was then that I knew she was a vampire, as that was the same coffee left out from when Tyler and Samantha took of earlier today. So there was no way the coffee was still hot, let alone scorching. Which meant Caroline was reacting to the vervain. "Oh my god are you ok?!" I asked sincerely, as I then quickly examined the damage done to her mouth. "I told you it was hot, I'm going to go get you some ice." I quickly got out, before then rushing into the kitchen, turning on the sink and ice machine s a distraction while went into a draw, and pulled out a dart gun and hastily began stocking it with vervain filled darts.

On my way back into the living room, I spotted Caroline, heading into the foyer.

"Oh Caroline, where are you off to?" I asked,

"I think I'm just going to go." said Caroline

"But what about your mouth, you should really let me checked that out." I insisted,

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Lockwood, I'll just have my mom look it when I get home. Bye." said Caroline, as she then turned to open the door.

With her back now turned to me, I took this opportunity to pull my dart gun from out under the damp the towel which held the ice I was going to give Caroline, and quickly fired off two darts into back.

Caroline let out a painful gasp, as the first dart made contact, but after the second shot made contact, the little blonde vampire, was instantly brought to her knees, but it was the third shot that knocked her out and sealed the deal.

With Caroline, now unconscious I quickly pulled out my phone, and called a couple of the deputies that I had high appointed to the sheriff's task force to come and help me, move the body to a secure place. Then after that, the next person on my to call list was Bill Forbes, Caroline's father.

**Sam's Pov**

I had just gotten out of the shower, and though physically I felt all clean and rejuvenated, mentally I was exhausted, as my mind had been on a full out tailspin ever since arriving back at the Boarding House. Mainly because I was informed by Damon, that Stefan had come into town last night, and as if that wasn't surprising enough. He also went on to tell me that Stefan killed his real/compelled/fake girl friend Andie by compelling her to jump of a stage, as a way of sending us a clear message to stop looking for him, ONLY, to then turn around and supposedly call Elena.

My god, is my dysfunctional family full of drama or what? Anyways, my continuous tailspin was brought to a screeching stop, as I was pulled out of my train of thought due to sound of my phone ringing.

Wrapping a towel around my wet glistening body, hastily rushed out of the bathroom, and into my bedroom, on route to my phone, answering it just as it was on its last ring.

"Hello?!" I answered, sounding completely winded.

"Hey Sammy, it's me Tyler."

"Oh, hey Ty. What's up?" I asked,

"I just wanted you to know that I just came from having a talk with Elena about werewolves and where they like to turn." pointed out Tyler

"Ummm ok, pretty random, but ugh, why are you telling me this again?" I asked, now completely confused as well as clueless to why Tyler felt he needed to tell me this.

"Because she asked me if there was any place up in Tennessee that the werewolves would gather to turn and I told her about this place up in the Smoky Mountains, plus she was with Alaric. And seeing as you told me you went to Tennessee looking for Stefan, I just figured…."started Tyler, before I then rudely and unintentionally interrupted him

"Oh my god she knows! And worst, she's going to try an go up there herself!" I spat out in shock "Ok Tyler, sweaty, I love you and thank you so much for brining this to my attention but I gotta go. (Makes kissing sounds into the phone) bye!" I said before then abruptly ending our call.

With a sense of urgency I bolted down the stairs and into the studies, where I last left Damon, as he was drinking away his sorrows.

Upon entering the studies, I noticed Damon was just getting off the phone someone. "Oh my god Damon, you'll never guess what I just found out." I got out

"Let me guess, does it have anything to do with the fact that Alaric and Elena went off to Tennessee. In search of some WEREWOLF camping ground, in hopes of saving my off the rails little brother?" asked a now annoyed and somewhat angered Damon

As my bottom jaw dropped in shock, all I could get out was, "Ho…how did you know?!" I asked in utter astonishment

"Cause that was Ric I just got off the phone with, now go upstairs and get dress. We have two idiots to bring back and not a lot of time to do it in." stated Damon

And just like that, Damon and I were off to the Smoky Mountains.


	4. Humans & Everything Else (2 of 2)

**A/N: There is a pic of what Sam wore on the hike and how she looked while on the hike on my profile under The wayward Salvatore**

* * *

**Klaus's Pov ****(Smoky Mountains, Tennessee)**

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." I explained, with a great sense of gratification. As the dream of me siring my own superior species was now finally going to become a reality. And along for the ride, was my long last friend, and confidant, Stefan Salvatore. Though the poor brooding bastard didn't know yet.

As my speech concluded, the sound of an air constricted gasp signaled that Ray Sutton had finally awoke from his brief but deep slumber.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." I stated to the newly transitioning werewolf.

"What's happening to me?" asked a some what worried Ray

Deciding to let my little helper explain to Ray, and the rest of the werewolves what was happening, I simply turned to the brooding Salvatore and said, "Stefan?"

Pushing off of the gigantic boulder that we both happened to be sitting on, Stefan quickly gets to his feet, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." said Stefan, as he peered around that pack. Waiting for someone to step forward and offer themselves up for the cause.

Getting to me feet, I subtly began sniffing out the pack, as I knew for a certainty that out of this lot, at least one person among them had to be human. It was just a matter of who. "Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" I asked, before then finally picking up on the scent of a human. As I sharply turned my head to the source of the human scent, I then addressed the human, "You." just prior to super speeding over to him, biting a hug chuck from his forearm before then tossing him to Stefan. Who surprisingly enough, didn't miss a beat, and caught the old sap. The whole thing probably took no longer than a second, two tops.

Now upon catching the human, Stefan immediately throws &amp; pins him on the ground just inches from Ray's reach.

When the human's werewolf girlfriend decided to protest against will, by charging after Stefan. So using my vampire speed, I suddenly appeared in front of the female werewolf and began strangling her, as I kept her in place.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." baited Stefan, to the obviously starving and still transitioning werewolf.

Turning my attention to the girl I was strangling, I kindly loosened my grip on her neck just a bit, so I could look her dead in the eyes as I proclaimed, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." spat out the wolf, with much defiance.

"Wrong choice." I pointed out, before then force feeding her my blood.

And as I force feed this defiant wolf my blood, Ray finally caves and begins the drinking the blood of the human, Stefan had pinned down in front of him.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." I stated with grin, before then killing the female wolf. Upon the werewolf's death, I slowly began licking the blood of my index finger, before then addressing the rest of the pack. "Ok, who's next?" I asked, as my eyes turned amber, and my fangs protracted.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov ****(Mystic Grill)**

Alone over at the pool table, Tyler had just went for his break shot, when Matt Donavon while on his rounds came over and began pouring the young werewolf a cup of coffee.

"You moving in or something? You've been here forever." said Matt, referring to the fact that Tyler had yet to leave Grill after his little meet up with Elena

"I was suppose to meet up with Caroline at my place, but since I was already on my way here to talk with Elena, I texted her telling her to meet me here. That was about a hour or so ago. Plus every time call, her phone just goes to voicemail." replied Tyler, as he once again texted Caroline

"A simple I'm waiting for Caroline would have been more that enough." rebutted Matt

Finally peering up from his phone, Tyler glances at the star quarterback, "You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore." said a some what cold and distant sounding Matt

"Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you." stated an apologetic Tyler.

"Yea, it's your friendship I have a problem with." said Matt, sarcastically

"Matt." started Tyler,

"It is what it is." interrupted Matt, before he then started walking away. Before Matt could get very far, he stopped and let out a low sigh just prior to turning back to Tyler. "Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?"

"Yeah. Whatever." responded Tyler

"Do you, uh... Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?" asked Matt with a bit of reluctance

"I can handle it. But thanks." said Tyler, before then taking a sip of his newly poured coffee. Immediately after drinking the coffee, Tyler scrunches up his face and then sets the cup back on the pool table. "Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today?

With a grin on his face, Matt then replies, "Heh. It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then."

"That's what vervain tastes like?" asked Tyler in shock, as he recalled the coffee back at his mother's house, had the exact same taste.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavor. For humans, anyway." teased Matt, before then going and continuing on his rounds

* * *

**Sam's Pov ****(Smoky Mountains, Tennessee)**

After minutes of trotting around in the goddamn wilderness, Damon finally picked up on Elena and Ric's voices.

"Gott em." said Damon with a hint of annoyance still present in his tone

"Ok good, now just don't loose them." I replied, as I continued striding up the hill in a jeans one sleeve jacket, with black polyester pants and black leather limited open toe boots, all while allowing my long shoulder length hair to dangle freely in the wind.

"Would you hurry up." insisted a now impatient Damon

"Guess what buddy, not all of us are vampire, ok? So unless the next thing that comes out of your mouth is a way to help me get up this hill in a timely manner, then I suggest you shut the hell up." I pointed out, as I continued on up the hill.

With a crazed look now in his eyes, Damon then smiles, "As you wish." said Damon, before then vanishing from sight. Only to then reappear beside me, as he then wrapped one arm around me and vamp sped us all the way to where Ric and Elena were.

The moment Damon finally loosened his hold on me, a now slightly queasy and somewhat disoriented me, found myself standing right beside Ric. While Damon still in super speed, snuck up behind Elena and tossed the Katherine doppelgänger off the ridge, about six feet into air, before she then landed smack dab in the river.

"Samantha! Damon! How are you two even here?" asked a now shocked and puzzled Elena, after resurfacing from her sudden plunge in the river, only then spot me and the older Salvatore

Turning his head slightly to the right, Damon then says, "Thanks for the tip, brother."

Just as Alaric, had taking a few steps forward.

Turning her gaze from Damon, to Alaric, after putting two and two together Elena then says, "You sold me out!"

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" asked Alaric, as he peered at Elena as though she was naïve.

0~o~0

Following a few back and forth childish bickering between Elena, and Damon, which to no ones surprise was composed of Elena refusing to get out of the river, which in turn prompted Damon to go in after her. Can anyone say annoying? I swear to god, sometimes it feels like I'm the adult in sea of children and hormones.

Anyways, upon pulling myself, out of my train of thought I was able to catch the last few minutes of the Damon, and Elena drama fest.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." stated Damon, as he gestured to the surroundings

"I'm not leaving before we find him." argued a defiant Elena

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." pointed out Damon

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." pleaded Elena

Well her strong woman stance didn't last very long, no shocker there.

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." said Damon, as he crumbled like a soggy cookie right in Elena's hands.

"I promise." assured Elena

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing." added Damon

"I said I promise." reaffirmed Elena

"Fine." said Damon, before he and Elena finally opted to get out of the water.

Looking over at Ric I said, "I swear things would be so much easier, if those two just had se with each other."

"Sam." said Alaric, with surprised and almost appalled look on his face

"I heard that." said Damon, as he and Elena drew nearer to us

"That was kind of the point, you idiot." I rebutted

0~o~0

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov ****(Lockwood Mansion)**

Upon entering into his father's office, Tyler instantly spots his mother as she's turning on a lamp located at the edge of the desk. "You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" asked not so trusting Tyler

"Vervain? What are you talking about?" ask Carol, as she tried acting as though she had no idea what Tyler was talking about.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me and Samantha to see if we were vampires. I want to know why." declared Tyler

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline, and Samantha's been spending so much time with you. I had to know for sure." explained Carol

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" asked Tyler, as he attempted to play dumb

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them." said Carol, as he demeanor switched to a more dominant one.

"I was suppose to meet up with Caroline, and I never did. Did you do something to her?" asked Tyler, as he now suspected his mother of foul play

"Tyler, I don't want you to be with her. Why can't you just be happy with Samantha?" asked Carol

"Where is she, mom?" asked a now impatient Tyler

"I can't let you be together." protested Carol

"What did you do to her? Where is she?" pushed Tyler

"You can't be with her. She's a monster!" snapped Carol

Following a brief moment of silence, a some what hurt Tyler then asks, "You don't know about me, do you?"

"Know what? Know what, Tyler?" asked a now worried Carol

0~o~0

* * *

**Sam's Pov**

The sun was setting, and yet Ric, Elena, Damon, and I were still trotting to through the woods, like we had no care in the world.

"We got about a mile left." said Alaric

"The sun's about to set." pointed out Damon

"I can see that, Damon." shot back Elena

"I'm just saying." stated Damon

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." explained Elena

"Look who's suddenly an expert in astronomy."

"Sam." said Ric, in a fatherly fashion

"Don't Sam me, am I the only one remembering that we not only want to find Stefan before the wolves turn, but also be able to leave the woods before they turn? Cause last I check, Damon's the only one with super speed, and aside from Elena, we three are the only ones capable of defending ourselves." I blatantly stated, just seconds before hearing twigs snap

As we all looked on ahead to find the source of the snapping twigs. we suddenly saw a man in a blood stained shirt entering into the clearing.

"Stay where you are!" ordered Alaric, as he pointed his cross bow at the new comer.

With a daze look on his face, the new comer just blankly stares at us for like a second or two before then setting his attention on Damon, "Vampire."

Then just like, Damon and the new comer super sped towards each other and a battle instantly unfolds.

What was weird, was that this guys movements, along with his speed, and strength were all vampire like, which was surprising seeing as we were looking for werewolves.

With Damon pinned to tree, Ric intervenes by shooting the newcomer square in the back, but to our shock, the arrow didn't affect in the least.

So thinking fast, Elena reaches in to her back pack and tosses Damon a wolves Bain grenade. "Damon!"

Catching it, Damon then slams the grenade the guys face. The guy then screams as his face burns, before then dropping to the floor. Seeing this as his chance to put the guy down hard, Damon uses a combo of his super strength and speed, to kicks the in the stomach knocking him unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." said Alaric, as he peered from the now unconscious werewolf hybrid, to Damon

"If there's more of these things just running around the woods, then let me the first to say, that we're screwed." I pointed out, referring to the fact that Damon, as old as he was, was almost over powered by this hybrid.

0~o~0

With the hybrid now tied to a tree, me and the others now start trying to formulate some sort of a game plan, seeing as everything has now changed due to use knowing that there are in fact hybrids in the area.

"That was the last of our vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." pointed out Alaric

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." said Elena, as she then proceeded closer towards the unconscious hybrid.

Now just as Elena had gotten close to the hybrid, the hybrid suddenly awakes. And with him waking up, he instantly lets out an earth shattering scream, which is accompanied, by the snapping and breaking of his bones.

"You've got to be shitting me." I blurted out, as it was painfully obvious what was now happening to the hybrid

"Is he turning?" asked Damon shock

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." blurted out Elena in disbelief

"Tell him that." stated Alaric

Realizing that we were completely unprepared for this, and that attempting to go on any further would be suicide me and my group quickly turned around and high tailed back from where we came. As we attempted to get as far away as we possibly could from the now turning werewolf hybrid.

0~o~0

It was now night fall, and we were still running through the forests on our way to Alaric's Tahoe, when Elena suddenly trips and falls.

Now you'd think that would be the worst part of all this, but it wasn't. You see stationed right in front of Elena bearing it's fangs, was none other than the wolf we were trying so hard to get away from.

Deciding to be the hero of the story, Damon draws the wolf's attention, before then super speeding away and not far behind him, was the werewolf.

"Now come on. Let's keep moving." said Ric, after both Damon and the werewolf ran off in to the woods.

"We can't leave Damon." pointed out Elena

"Are you frigging kidding me right now?!" I asked in utter disbelief "Damon is a big boy he can handle himself. Now let's move!" I ordered

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." whined Elena

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!" snapped Alaric.

And with that Alaric, Elena, and myself all bolted back to Ric's Tahoe. Where we'd wait for Damon to rejoin our group.

(After some time has passed)

Back at Alaric's Tahoe, both Ric and Elena waited inside the vehicle as two shared a heart to heart. Me, I was sitting on the hood of Alaric's Tahoe, making sure to keep an eye out for any dangers, plus I didn't want to be in car while Elena and Alaric were having there moment. I don't know why, but as of lately, just the sound of Elena's voice tends to annoy the hell out of me. I don't know, maybe it's because she's always winning, or maybe it's because I feel she's spoiled, or hell, maybe it's just because I'm just a bitch, I don't know. I just know I refuse to be in confined spaces with that overly dramatic drama queen.

Just then and much to my relief, Damon finally exited the woods on route to Alaric's Tahoe.

"Damon!" I called out, as I happily hopped off the hood of the car and watched as the older Salvatore, made his way towards the car.

It was then that Elena hopped of out the Tahoe, "Damon?" she called out, before then running over to Damon, who to my surprise was in quite the hurry to leave.

" Are you ok? Did you...?" asked Elena

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." ordered an impatient Damon,

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" asked Elena in a smug tone

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8..." said Damon, before then turning first turning Elena around as he then started pushing her towards the Tahoe. 'Hey Ric, you happen to see where I parked my Car?" asked Damon in a teasing manner as he continued to shove the Petrova doppelgänger towards the passenger seat.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." got out Elena, as she tried resisting Damon's shoving

Looking back at Alaric with a some what disgusted look on my face I asked, "Are they always like this?"

"Yea, and the worst part is, this isn't even the worst of it." joked Ric, before then pushing off the hood of his Tahoe, as he then hopped back in the driver's seat.

At this point in time, Damon had just gotten Elena in to the passenger side of the car. "Hey." called out Damon, in an attempt to get my attention. "Am I going to have to start shoving you to?" asked the impatient Salvatore

"Nope, I am all good." I responded, as I lifted both my hands in surrender on my way towards the back seat located on driver's side of the Tahoe.

With all of us now in the Tahoe, Ric started up the engine, and just like that, we were finally on our way home after a long and grueling day of looking for Stefan up in Smoky Mountains.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov ****(The Old Lockwood Cellar)**

A butt naked Tyler had just woken up, after passing out as his wolf form reverted back into that of a human. Looking around the cell he was in, Tyler notices the state of disarray everything is in, before he then spots his mother, on the opposite of the locked gate curled up in a corner with tears running down her face.

"I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." said Carol

"Thank you." replied a relief and very grateful Tyler

* * *

**Sam's Pov ****(Right out side the Gilbert House)**

Upon returning to Mystic Falls, me and the rest my of group got dropped off at the Gilbert Household. Now while everyone was inside, I opted to waited outside on the porch for Damon, seeing as we both told Alaric we'd just walk up.

So as I stood on the porch gazing out at the night sky, the front door finally opened behind me, and out strutted Damon.

"Come one let's go." said Damon, just as he was passing me.

With a playful and some what judgmental scoff, I immediately followed after the Older Salvatore.

"What's with the scoff, Miss Judgy?" asked Damon as we made our way off the stoop.

"Did you have fun up there?" I asked, referring to the fact that I knew Damon was in Elena's room seeing as her window is right above the porch and I kind of some what heard them talking

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" asked Damon, with a bit of a attitude

"It means, it's already bad enough that your in love with your brothers girl, but why on top of EVERYTHING going on do you have to make a move on her? It's wrong Damon." I pointed out, which in turned brought me and Damon to a full on stop, as we now turned to face each other

"Ok first off keep you're little judgy comments to yourself, and second I'm not doing anything. And even if I was, It wouldn't be any of your business." smirked Damon

"My uncle, your brother, give himself over to Klaus to save your life and instead of doing he RIGHT thing, which would be to stop all your flirty antics with Elena until Stefan's back. You're just going on business as usual, and it's a little sicken." I explained

After a moment of silence, which was then followed by an angered look that suddenly made it's way across Damon's face. "Yea well, you're shot." spat out Damon in contempt, before vampire speeding away.

A few seconds after Damon left me, he suddenly returned, extending his hand to me with an annoyed look on his face. "Come on grab my hand let's go home." said my salty uncle,

With a smile, I took his hand and just like that we off. As he super speed us back to the Salvatore Boarding House. Now it's true he was a little mad about me telling what I did, but he knew it was truth. And after spending two months alone, just him and I, we've actually become closer with one another and if I'm being honest, I kind of like it. Cause now we're beyond being rivals, now we're more like the annoying brother and sister who always argue and never get alone, but deep down inside, the two truly love each other and willing die for the other.

Now it still sucks that Stefan was taking away from us, but this is the silver lining, and I'm thankful for that.


	5. The Start of the End

As my fingers flowed through Tyler's gorgeous head of hair, and my tongue explored the inside of his mouth, I couldn't help but notice that the young hot blooded werewolf who by this point usually already have **both** our clothes off didn't seem to be all there. "Ok, what the hell is going on with you?" I asked sounding a bit annoyed after having pull away from what was supposed to be a hot make out session.

"What!? What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong." replied a taken back and highly defensive Tyler

"Bullshit." I spat out, "Now I know when something's off with you and something is obviously wrong with you Tyler."

"Sammy." started Tyler, with a somewhat sympathetic look on his face.

"Tyler, unless the next words out of your mouth is you telling me what has you so distracted, don't waste your breathe." I interrupted, before then pushing myself off the bed, and angrily walking over to my full length mirror. As I worked on fixing my hair, now that it was painfully obvious that Tyler and I were not going to have sex at this morning.

Now on his feet, the young wolf glances down at his watch and then quickly peers back up at me. "Sam I'm sorry but I gotta go." said Tyler

With a very sudden and sharp turn of my entire body in the direction of the now standing football player I snapped, "Are you kidding me!?"

"Sam." started Tyler, but before he could continue my bedroom door abruptly swings open, and there standing in the entry way was none other than the older Salvatore.

"Damon?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" I yelled

"Knocking would imply that I need your permission to enter a room in my house. Is that what you're trying to imply?" taunted Damon, as the name on the lease was still registered in Elena's name.

Biting my lip, all I could do in response to Damon's latest comment was shoot him a menacing and royally pissed off look.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" asked Damon, just prior to setting his gaze on Tyler. "So are you going to leave or am I going to have kick you out?"

"Damon!?" I blurted out

"Don't worry about it Sam, I really need to be going anyways." said Tyler as he started heading towards the door. But just before crossing over the threshold, Tyler looks back at me, "See you later?" asked Tyler, but when he realized I had no intention of answering him he then turned to leave. "Damon" said Tyler on his way out

"Wolf." replied back Damon. With Tyler now gone Damon enters further into me room, and with a somewhat confused but all knowing look on his face he asks me, "We're you two just fighting?"

"What do you care?" I asked, before then turning back to face the mirror

"I don't." answered Damon

"Then what do you want, Damon? Cause heaven knows you're not here for some much needed family bonding." I responded, as I began combing my hair.

"I'm here to tell you to start packing, I got a lead on Stefan's where a bouts." said Damon

"Really, where?" I asked, now sounding a bit intrigued by what Damon actually had to say

"Our little martyr of a Salvatore is in the windy city."

"Chicago? Stefan's in Chicago, who told you that?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." smirked Damon

"A little bird, really? Please, who do you know that it be able to track Stefan and Klau..." I started to ask, but before I could fully get the question out I already knew the answer to my own question. "Katherine." I said in a judgmental tone.

"You just get ready, and be done by the time I swing back to come get you." said Damon before then taking his leave of my room

Upon running over to my door I quickly yelled out, "Where are you going?"

"Gotta pick up some essentials for trip, just be outside &amp; ready when I get back." yelled back Damon, just seconds before he went out the front door.

0~o~0

As I sat in the back seat of Damon's car, all I could do was contemplate just how dumb Damon was, just for the simple fact that he was brining Elena along on our try to save Stefan adventure, which involves a certain hybrid that believes this particular Petrova doppelgänger is in fact dead. The only bright side for me having to spend a long car ride with these two was the fact that they hadn't said a word to each other since they picked me up out in front the boarding house.

"I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." said Damon, after inadvertently glancing down at the necklace Stefan had given to Elena

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you." rebutted Elena, after gently running her hand over her vervain laced necklace.

With that Damon stretched over to the passenger side of the car, opens the glove box, and then pulls out a dairy. "Here, read this. It paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." said Damon, as he threw the diary on Elena's lap.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." said Elena in a somewhat self righteous tone.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." insisted Damon

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." said Elena, just as she had finished closing the diary and was now handing it back to Damon.

With a slight roll of his eyes, the older Salvatore takes the diary from out of Elena's hands and then offers the diary to me, "What about you Sam? The things in here are pretty juicy." baited Damon as he wiggled the diary in front of me

"Naw, I think after seeing what he did to those two girls in Tennessee. I've got more than a clear enough picture of Stefan." I answered

"Cowards." stated Damon, just prior to opening the diary and reading a passage from within it. "Here's one. March 12, 1922. I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." Read Damon, in a highly mocking tone. Just then Damon suddenly turns and looks over to Elena, "Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" joked Damon

I personally couldn't help but let out a light chuckle

"Eyes on the road, grandma." said Elena, as she then snatched the diary from out of Damon's hand.

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." said Damon, but Elena didn't seem to be interested in playing his game, seeing as she had opened back up the dairy and was now reading from it.

0~o~0

After a being in a car for hours with just Elena and Damon, I personally was ready to shoot myself. Mainly because I kept catching Damon just randomly peering at Elena with lust and longing in his eyes, and then when Elena wasn't reading Stefan's diary, she and Damon would do that thing where they'd pick a fight about the most mundane of things. And throughout their little exchange of banters the underlying sexual tension between these two was just unbearable

But luckily for me that was all over now, seeing as we were finally in Chicago and our first stop was none other than Stefan's old apartment building. Which personally to me was somewhat depressing.

"So Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" asked Elena

"There used to be an all-girl high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." teased Damon

"Why am I not surprise." I said with a disgusted tone

"If you guys are trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." said a determined Elena

"Yea, that's what we want to do. We decided to bring you all the way up here just so we can scare you into giving up, and drive you all the way back to Mystic Falls, get over yourself." I said with slight sound of annoyance in my voice.

Turning to face both me and Elena, Damon then tells us to Shh, before then breaking the lock on a door and opening it. "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home."

After entering Elena wipes her finger across a table, "He obviously hasn't been here." said the Katherine look alike with a hint of sass in her voice, as she then wiped the dust she picked up from off of her fingers.

"Tours is not over yet." baited Damon as he headed towards a wall and opens what turned out to be a hidden door.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." mocked Elena

"I have to agree with Elena here. It's a liquor cabinet, so what?" I asked with a confused look on my face

"You two need to look harder." said Damon, as he motioned for both me and Elena to come closer.

As me and the Petrova doppelgänger drew nearer and looked around the corner, there on the wall, clear as day was a list of names.

"It's a list of names." I pointed out

"Mm-hmm" replied Damon

"These are all of his victims? Asked what sounded to be a horrified Elena

"Still handling it?" asked Damon, before then exiting the secret room

"Wow, I did not see that coming." I got out, as I followed after the older Salvatore

"And what were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" argued a defensive Elena

Me, unable to contain myself, I begin to laugh, before then quickly putting a hand over my mouth as I attempted to regain my composure.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." flaunted Damon, before then motioning for me to follow him.

Following a disgusted scoff, Elena than asks, "Where are you going?"

"His old stomping ground." answered Damon

"I'm coming with you." insisted Elena

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. Me and the slayer over here will be back after we find him." appeased Damon, just before we took our leave of the apartment.

0~o~0

After leaving Elena back at the apartment, Damon &amp; I wound up at a bar named Gloria's

"Thanks for compelling the bouncer to let me in. I thought I was going to have to fight my way in." I stated, as me and Damon entered into the establishment

"Yea well if I left it to you, you'd go around fighting everyone in Chicago just to find Stefan."

"You bet your ass I would and you better not forget it." I said, hinting to Damon that I'd even fight him, should he get in my way.

Just then I saw Damon's eyes lock on to the woman manning the bar. She was an African American woman with blonde hair and who seemed to be in her forty's.

The moment the woman spotted Damon she called out, "Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place."

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." flirted Damon, as we approached the bar

"I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." said Gloria, before her gaze then turned to me. "Speaking of crowds, who's your friend?"

"This is Sam, she's nobody. So you've seen Stefan?" asked Damon, as he glazed over the fact that Gloria had asked about me. As he was more interested in Stefan sighting.

Ignoring Damon's blatant lack of manners, Gloria smiled at me, and then extended out her right hand for a hand shake. "Hi dear, I'm Gloria."

"Hi. I'm Samantha." I responded, as I shook Gloria's hand

The moment me and Gloria's hands made contact, I felt a sudden rush of energy flow from within me into Gloria, and so with that I instinctually pulled my hand out of Gloria's.

As I looked at Gloria, I saw that her facial expression matched mine. Both me and the Chicago witch were taken back and somewhat astonished by what had just taken place, but neither of us would further get to explore this, seeing as a now impatient Damon abruptly chimed in, "Hey Gloria, you were saying about Stefan."

Still in a bit of awe about what had just happened, Gloria slowly begins to turn her attention back to Damon, "Yea…your brother. He was with Klaus. Bad Combo."

"You know where they went?" asked Damon

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for Me." answered Gloria

"Gloria." said Damon, before then placing his hands on top of Gloria's."Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." taunted Gloria before then snatching her hands from under Damon's

After downing his drink, Damon then turned to me with a somewhat annoyed look on his face, "Come on, let's get out of here."

With a head nod I followed Damon's lead, but just before exiting the bar I found myself looking back at Gloria, and much to my surprise she was staring right back at me, with an almost borderline creepy look of intrigue, that seriously rubbed me the wrong way.

Now outside the bar Damon's phones ring and on the other line was a scared and frantic Elena.

Upon ending the call with Elena, Damon's mood quickly changed as he now seemed full of guilt and anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Klaus and Stefan were just at the apartment, Klaus almost discovered Elena." answered Damon

"Oh shit, ok well what's our next move?" I asked

"We're going to go shopping." said Damon, before then walking away.

"Shopping?!" I asked in shock, before then running after the now emotionally disoriented vampire.

After little retail therapy Damon and I had finally made it back to the apartment, and seeing as I didn't want to witness the Damon, Elena drama I decided to wait down stairs for the two. Luckily for me there little back and forth didn't last very long and then just like that we were on our way over to Gloria's Bar.

0~o~0

It had been a few minutes since Damon had entered into Gloria's, and now both Elena and I were just waiting around outside like groupies. Hoping that the Salvatore Brothers would just hurry up and come out so we could get this over with.

Just then I heard a loud ruckus, peering from around the corner I finally spotted Damon and the guest of honor.

Turning to face Elena, I then asked "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." answered the somewhat nervous doppelgänger

"Hey, I know I give you shit some times, but I do believe you can do this." I assured Elena

"Thanks Samantha." smiled Elena

"No problem." I smiled back, and then just like Damon signaled for us.

"Tell her yourself." said Damon, rather loudly, and so with that both me and Elena entered into view and my what a moment it was.

0~o~0

While Elena outside trying to get through to Stefan, Damon was inside the bar providing distraction for the two love birds. I was also in the bar, but I was somewhat watching from a distance, as my job was to provide support for Damon, should things go awry.

So from a safe distance, I watched as Damon mixed words with a man that looked to be five eleven, and had curled light-brown/ borderline blonde hair. I couldn't get a look at his face, but so far this Klaus character matched the man I saw in those painful visions I had received on the night of the sacrifice. The only difference was that the man that night was on the ground riving in pain, not sitting smugly at a bar feeling on top of the world.

My train of thought was quickly interrupted by Damon's grunt, focusing back on the two vampires I immediately noticed that Klaus now had Damon suspended clear of the ground with on hand on his throat, as his free hand continued to stab Damon over and over with a tooth pick.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun" said Damon

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." I heard Klaus get out

**Klaus's Pov**

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." squirmed the older Salvatore

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." I rebutted, and then just as I was going to throw Damon, I heard the cock of two guns, before then feeling one of the barrels pressed against the back of my skull, and then the other against back , directly behind where my heart.

"Go ahead, I dare you." I heard a strong and very defiant female voice say from behind me. "Please make my day Klaus, and give me one more reason to pump you full of wood.

"Ahhh, the human Salvatore, Samantha." I said with an apparent smile on my face, after recognizing the voice of the feisty new comer "You Salvatore's really do stick together don't you?" I taunted

"You bet your ass we do, now put my uncle down." ordered the little Salvatore

"Well you see love that isn't going to be possible. For I intend on killing him, unless of course you're willing to take his place." I baited

"Both these guns are filled with wooden bullets, though ones laced vervain and the other with wolfs bane laced. Wanna guess which ones which?" asked Samantha in a most domineering tone

With an angered look now present on my face, I peered up at Damon, "She seems like quite the handful mate."

"You have no idea." answered the suspended Salvatore.

Upon Damon's last comment, I used my speed and my free hands to redirect both Samantha's hands just seconds before she was able pull the triggers.

With Damon in one hand and both of Samantha's hands in the other, I gazed tauntingly into the young Salvatore's eyes "You should have stayed in Mystic Falls, love."

Then just like that the unruly Salvatore head butted me square in the face. Now pissed, I violently slammed Samantha's hands into the bar, causing her to scream out in pain and thus loosening her grip on both her guns.

"Sam!" called out Damon in such concern, after seeing his dear Samantha scream out in agony

Following that I used my super speed and strength to then toss Samantha clear across the room, before then aggressively pushing Damon on to the ground. I then broke the leg off a nearby chair and proceeded towards the older and impulsive Salvatore. As I prepared to plunged the chair leg deep within Damon's heart. When out of now where, Gloria appears and lights the wood on fire, before then propelling clear out of my hand.

"Really?" I asked with an annoyed tone clearly present in my tone

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." demanded Gloria

As much as I wanted nothing more than to now go and rip Gloria's head off, I know I couldn't seeing as I still needed the witch to help me find out why I couldn't make any of my bloody hybrids.

Deciding to let the older Salvatore live for now, I turned to him and said, "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

**Sam's Pov**

After me and Damon got into his car, there was an awkwardly long moment of silence before any one finally opened there mouth to speak.

Peering over at Elena with a sympathetic look on his face, Damon asks, "You Ok?"

"Just drive." responded a tear filled Elena, as she continuously fidgeted with her vervain laced necklace.

It was pretty clear, that all of us felt bad, I mean once again we failed to bring Stefan back, but I personally think Elena was feeling it the worst out of the three of us. And so with that we began our long and quiet care ride back to Mystic Falls.

**3rd Pov**

After everything that had gone down today involving Caroline and her dad, the blonde vampire was now finally safe at home lying in bed, nestled up with Tyler.

"Are you ok?" asked the sympathetic werewolf

"He hates me. My dad hates me." cried Caroline, as she was referring to father, Bill Forbes.

Not knowing what to say, Tyler kisses Caroline on the head, before then squeezing her just a little bit tighter, as to somewhat hint to Caroline that she was now safe, and that he'd protect her. And not once did his mind wonder back on his girlfriend, Samantha.


	6. The Founder's Scandal

Still reeling from my epic failure at the hands of Klaus two days ago, I now found myself stationed at the bar at like ten in the morning, pouring myself a whisky sour. I know, talk about issues right, but after the last few days I've been having I feel like I deserve a little pick me up. And what says pick me up better, than a pre after noon cocktail.

It's like my father always use to say, _"The problem with the world is that everyone is a few drinks behind." _That man truly believed alcohol was the solution to all of his problems. When in fact, it was the cause of almost all of his problems.

As I reminisced about my father and his many bad habits, my phone suddenly went off, signaling that I had gotten a text message. As I picked up my phone to check my newly received text, I immediately saw that it was from Tyler. Not wanting to deal with the under lying problems stemming from me and Tyler's rocky relationship, I placed my phone face down on the table with out reading the text. Which was then followed by a stressful sigh and me taking another swig of my delicious bourbon whiskey sour.

"Oh, don't tell me you and werewolf Lockwood are still on the outs." mocked Damon, as it was clearly apparent by the smug look on his face, that he had saw me ignore the text that had just previously been sent to my phone.

With an annoyed eye roll and the clenching of my fists, I decided to ignore Damon's juvenile taunting, as well as to stray away from the topic of me and Tyler. "Your in a good mood. So tell me, which poor defensive little teenager are you going to drain today?" I shot back, before then taking yet another sip of my drink.

"Luckily for you and the people of Mystic Falls, I've taken to a blood bag diet." smirked Damon, just prior to reaching for his keys.

"If you've taking to a blood bag diet, then where in the hell are you going at this time of hour?" I asked skeptically

"Elena's. I'm going to help her cook, and then Me, her, and Ric are going to the founder's party. Hosted, by non other than Carol Lockwood." smiled Damon

"You're doing it again." I stressed, to the older Salvatore.

"Doing what?" spat out Damon, with a somewhat confused look now present on his face

"You're doing that thing you do, where you pretend to be doing something nice for Elena out of the goodness of your heart. When in actuality, you're trying to get close to her, so you can continue your relentless efforts of trying to win over your brother's girl." I pointed out in a highly judgmental tone

"First off, that's not what I'm doing. And secondly, you should be the last person giving out relationship advice. Aren't you still avoiding Tyler?" rebutted Damon, as he then made his way into the foyer and out the front door.

Now if there's one thing I hated, it's when Damon gets the last word. Following my recent failure at a witty comeback, I let out a scoff which was simultaneously accompanied with an eye roll, just prior to me downing my drink. Then just like that, I began to pour myself another.

0~o~0

* * *

It wasn't very long after Damon left that there was a sudden knock at the front door. So with a drink in my hand and resentment in my heart, I got up from the couch and began making my way to the door.

Now at the door, I placed my hand on the handle and took a deep breathe. Following my exhale, I opened the front door fully expecting it to be Tyler, but much to my surprise it was my favorite witch, Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I asked, now in an extremely better mood upon seeing good old bon-bon

"Sam hey! I just got back in to town, and figured I'd stop by and check on you before heading over to Caroline's. So can I come in?" asked Bonnie, seeing as we were still standing in the door way.

"Oh yea, sorry about that. Come on in." I insisted, as I moved off to the side thus providing the Bennett witch with a clear path into the foyer. After Bonnie was inside, I quickly closed the door shut behind her. "So Bonnie, how was your summer?" I asked, prior to leading Bonnie out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Not bad, if you like all that normal stuff." answered Bonnie, as she subtly tried to conceal the miserable sounding tone in her voice, which any one with ears could clearly hear.

"So, hella boring?" I baited, with an ever knowing smile on my face

"Oh my god yes!" cracked Bonnie, with much relief. As it was obviously clear from the moment I asked about her summer, that she missed the excitement that Mystic Falls provided. " I mean don't get me wrong, I don't miss the near death experiences, but my father's normal, Rockwell side of the family is so boring." expressed Bonnie.

Immediately following Bonnie's little melt down confession, me and the Bennett witch just found ourselves rolling in laughter for a few good bliss filled minutes. Then just like that, little miss Bon-bon quickly shifted the atmosphere from playful to serious in like no time flat.

"Sam, I heard about Chicago. I'm so sorry." said an empathetic Bonnie.

With the conversation now taking a more serious turn, the joy and laughter that I had just felt less than a second ago instantly vanished, and was replaced by the feeling of hurt and anger. Which not so surprisingly was what motivated me to be drinking at ten in the morning in the first place. "Yea, talk about sucky." was all I could muster up to say before getting off the couch and heading towards the bar.

"Samantha." started Bonnie

"Bonnie, I know you're just trying to be a good friend, but I'd really prefer it if we could get off of the topic of Stefan. Which is still a pretty sore spot for me, you know, failure and all." I interjected

"Ok, well then can you at least tell about your powers? I mean I know before I left to go away with my father, you and I tried to get you to tap into your powers and it was a bust. But by any chance have you been able to tap in to it at all this summer?" asked Bonnie

"Nope, and not for a lack of trying. I don't know why, but ever since I zapped Tyler with lighting that shot out of my finger tips, everything for me has been pretty normal. I mean, no high fits of emotions, no weird pains or visions, nothing."

"Hmmm well that's weird, maybe your just suppressing it somehow." pointed out Bonnie

"I don't understand exactly how I'd be doing that, seeing as I have no control over these supposed powers. And to be honest Bonnie, I'm starting to think that maybe this whole magic thing is just a dud. I mean everything that happened with me only happened after I killed Jonas, so maybe it was just some kind of a witchy backlash. Especially seeing as I haven't had any magical or unexplained weirdness happen to me lately." I explained

"Maybe, but do me a favor Sam and promise me you'll call me if anything magic related happens to you. Ok?" asked Bonnie

"I promise." I insisted.

"Ok well I have to go meet up with Caroline at her place, and then we're heading over to Elena's for a little while to do a little girl bonding before finally going to the Founder's party. You're more than welcome to come along." offered Bonnie, with the most genuine of smiles

"Naw, I think I'm good." I replied

"Fine, but if you change your mind call me. Bye Sam." said a some what hopeful Bonnie

"See you later Bon." I half heartedly smiled back at the young witch

And with that Bonnie was on her way out the front door, as she went off to go meet Caroline over at her place. Now alone with my thoughts, I suddenly found myself thinking about both Stefan and Tyler. When it came to Stefan, it pained me to come to terms with the fact that I couldn't save him in the end. And worst, it seemed both Damon and Elena had truly chosen to finally let him go, but for whatever reason I just couldn't. There had to be some way of saving him, and if it meant I now had to do it alone, then that's what I was prepared to do. I just didn't know where to start.

Then when it came to Tyler, I couldn't help but dissect our relationship. And as I did I slowly began to realize that I was keeping the loveable werewolf at arms length, and for the life of me and I couldn't understand why. I mean wasn't because I was afraid of getting hurt, was I not capable of love, or was it because I was holding on to something or worst, someone else? I wasn't sure what the reason, but for now, my only course of action was going upstairs, and crawling into bed with a bottle of bourbon as I attempted to drink my problems away.

0~o~0

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I yelled, as I suddenly came to after hearing the extremely loud and obnoxious noise that was my ring tone. It was safe to say that I was completely hung over and that, that attributed to why I thought my ring tone was blaring through out the entire house, when in fact it was actually set to the lowest volume it could be at before going to vibrate.

Upon finally finding my phone, which was entangled in my bed spread, I wound up not getting to it in time which in turn caused me to miss a phone call from Mrs. Lockwood. Then as I went through my phone, I saw that I had quite a few missed calls from both Tyler AND Mrs. Lockwood, which was accompanied by a few new text messages sent by Tyler. Deciding to see what he wanted, I opened the last text sent by him. Which pretty much said that he was sorry for being so secretive, and that he really wanted to talk to me so that he could tell me what it was that was going on, in hopes of putting it behind us so that we may continue to move forward.

I started to feel my eyes get watery, now whether this was because I was moved my Tyler's text or because the brightness of my phone was agitating my hung over eyes had not been determined. All that mattered was that I felt I owed Tyler the courtesy of at least hearing him out, I mean after all we were a couple. So with that I rolled over to place my phone on the night stand near my bed and instead wound up falling off my bed, all while missing the night stand completely. Obviously I was a lot closer to the edge of the bed than I had previously thought. After hitting the floor, a light groan instantly passed through my lips, as my sour and liquor filled body ached from the recent trauma. And on the floor was where I stayed, before finally pulling myself together enough to go take bath as I had a founders party to crash.

0~o~0

* * *

Two cups of coffee and a burger later, I was now at the at the Founder's party. I had just not to long ago watched as Damon, Alaric, and Elena all existed out of the Lockwood mansion. I made sure not to be seen by them, seeing as I was only hear for Tyler, and if they had seen me it would have become this big thing.

As I entered the Lockwood mansion, I was almost immediately greeted by Mrs. Lockwood. And after spending a good few minutes mingling with her, she finally pointed me to Tyler's room. Based on what Carol had told me, Tyler had just gotten home not to long ago from the gym. Apparently he was feeling really bad about us, and so had ditched the founder's party all together.

Hearing that I felt bad for not responding to Tyler sooner, but I just needed some me time. I needed to figure out my emotions and how I felt, before being sociable with any one, especially him. It's weird I know, but that's how I grew up dealing with things, all my life whenever something greats happens to me, tragedy strikes. Which is why I live my life always waiting for the other shoe to drop and maybe that's sad, and pathetic, and unfair to Tyler but that's me. And I think, that's why I've been keeping Tyler at arms length, but no more. I needed to trust Tyler, especially if he trusted me.

Now standing in front of Tyler's bedroom door, I pulled myself out of my train of thought, and proceeded to enter my boyfriend's bedroom. But as I did, I was greeted with a heart breaking and gut wrenching sight.

"Sam!" yelled out Tyler, immediately after noticing me standing in the door way

"Wait hold on Elena. Sam?" asked Caroline, instantly after putting Elena on hold. Turning around to see what had Tyler so spook, the blonde boyfriend stealer, immediately took notice of me. Her face now looked like she had seen a ghost. "Samantha!?" screamed out Caroline, in both shock and shame as she dismounted from off of Tyler.

There in Tyler's bed, I witnessed a half naked Caroline passionately making out with a half naked Tyler. For that brief moment I felt a pain in my chest unlike any other, and it was then that I wished I had the luxury of being able to turn off my emotions, as I hated hurting this much. Now as I stood there, unable to formulate a single word, let alone a sentence. My eyes began to water, causing tears to trickle down the sides of my face, and unlike before there was no question as to why my eyes had started to water, because I knew why. It was over.


	7. A day of Reflection

**A/N: Welcome to Kiss My Quill, just wanted to thank you for recently following The Wayward Salvatore.**

* * *

As I continued to lay on the bed unable to go back to sleep, I found myself continuously replaying last night over in my head again, and again. The only thing I can compare it to, is when you hear a song overly played and then out of nowhere you find yourself not only thinking about the song but singing it as well. And no matter how much you try, the song just won't stop playing in your head.

_Now standing in front of Tyler's bedroom, I pulled myself out of my train of thought, and proceeded to enter my boyfriend's bedroom. But as I did, I was greeted with a heart breaking, and gut wrenching sight._

_"Sam!" yelled out Tyler, immediately after noticing me standing in the door way_

_"Wait hold on Elena. Sam?" asked Caroline, just after putting Elena on hold. Turning around to see what had Tyler so spook, the blonde boyfriend stealer, immediately took notice of me. Her face now looked like she had seen a ghost. "Samantha!?" screamed out Caroline, in both shock and shame as she dismounted from off of Tyler._

_There in Tyler's bed, I witnessed a half naked Caroline passionately making out with a half naked Tyler. For that brief moment I felt a pain in my chest unlike any other, and it was then that I wished I had the luxury of being able to turn off my emotions, as I hated hurting this much. Now as I stood there, unable to formulate a single word, let alone a sentence. My eyes began to water, causing tears to trickle down the sides of my face, and unlike before there was no question as to why my eyes had started to water, because I knew why. It was over._

"_Sam, let me explain" said Tyler, as he scurried up off the bed and onto his feet._

_Unable to face Tyler like this, I immediately turned and ran out of Tyler's room. With my heart arching, my vision blurry, and my mind caught in a tailspin, I flew up the hall away, and then down stairs, with Tyler's voice constantly echoing throughout the house, as he repeatedly called out my name._

_Just as I made it to the last step, I was instantly greeted by a worried Mayor Lockwood. "Samantha is everything ok, dear?" asked Carol_

_I tried to say something, but I soon found I couldn't. My chest felt so heavy, and every time I attempted to say something there was a sharp pain in middle of my chest. This went on for a good minute or two, until I heard Tyler's voice drew nearer. Peering up the staircase, I spotted the cheating werewolf, as he had just made it to the top stair landing. Just seeing his face made everything I was already feeling, feel ten times worst._

"_Sorry Carol." was all I could get out before then running off, leaving Carol all alone in the foyer as I made a less then graceful exit out of the Lockwood Mansion._

_I had made it to the front lawn before then being grabbed and spun around by Tyler._

"_Sam, please, you've got to let me explain." pleaded Tyler_

"_Let go of me!" I cried out, as tears continued to stream down my face_

"_Sammy please! I swear this wasn't planned, Caroline just kiss me." explained Tyler with much urgency_

"_And what, you two just happened to be half naked when the whole thing started!" I shot back, just prior to breaking loose from Tyler's grip._

"_Sam, I'm sorry." said Tyler as he looked at me with defeated eyes._

"_Answer me this Tyler, throughout the entire time me and you have been doing whatever it is we've been doing, have you been holding out hope for Caroline?" I asked, dreading the answer I was about to receive._

"_Sam, don't do this." said Tyler, with both sorrow and guilt now in his eyes_

_And it was at that moment that I realized Matt and everyone else was right. Tyler never truly loved me, I was just his replacement for Caroline. "I believe I just got my answer." I responded, as I stared directly into Tyler's eyes._

"_Samantha." started Tyler, but before he could get out whatever it was he was about to say, I dropped him hard on the floor with a quick right hook._

"_I don't want to hear ANYTHING else you have to say. When you see me on the street or at school, just pretend to not see me, cause from here on out, you and Caroline Forbes are dead to me." I stated, with poisonous venom dripping with every word. Then, just like that, I turned and ran off in the direction of my motorcycle._

My unintentional walk down memory lane was brought to a screeching halt, as my phone went off for like the thousandth time due to what transpired between me, Tyler, and Caroline last night. Who weren't calling or texting to see if I was ok, was calling and texting to apologize to me, as if I would hear anything from those lying, selfish, two-timing sons of bitches.

The only silver lining throughout this whole ordeal was that I had the boarding house all to myself. Seeing as when I got home, I had found a letter left by Damon informing me that he had left on a road trip with Katherine and that he'd be back whenever he was back. Now as much as I found it totally wrong that Damon went anywhere with that conniving, backstabbing doppelgänger. I was still a bit relieved, because this meant that I could actually be by myself and recover from this unforeseen tragedy without the constant teasing and taunting that would have followed if Damon was here.

Yep, I was alone, and that didn't bother me, because I was use to being alone. Now all I needed to do was just continue to lie in bed, turn off my phone, and leave the world outside my door as I worked on getting myself back together. And that's exactly what I intended to do, I just needed to make sure I was back to one hundred percent within a day's time, seeing as tomorrow night was Senior Prank night, which I fully intend on skipping. But the day after that was the first day of school and as much of a challenge as it was going to be to see both Caroline and Tyler, with plunging my fist into their face, I was going to have to get over myself and press on. After all, I am a Salvatore.

**3rd Pov**

In a booth at the Grill, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline sit around discussing the conundrum that is Caroline and Tyler.

"Nothing, she's still not answering." said Elena, as she hung up her phone after being directed to Samantha's voicemail.

"I know, Tyler said she's not answering her calls, and earlier he stopped over at her house, and she didn't answer." pointed a frantic Caroline.

"Well what did you did think was going to happen Caroline? That you were, going just make out with Tyler and Sam would get over it?" asked a defensive Bonnie.

"What!? No! That's not it all, look I feel really bad you guys, but Sam is giving me the chance to apologize." explained Caroline

"She doesn't HAVE to hear you out Caroline. It's not like she owes you anything." pointed out Bonnie

"Oh my god Bonnie, that's not what I meant. Geesh your being so mean, all I want to do is get a dialogue going between us. That way we can address the issue head on and get to a place where we can work on being friend's again." sprouted Caroline

"That's not how it works Caroline." smirked Elena

"Well it should." pouted Caroline

"Why, just so you can clear your conscious?" asked Bonnie

"Bonnie!" said Caroline, as she didn't understand why her best friend was being so mean and judgmental to her

Realizing that she was still kind of peeved with Jeremy and him seeing his dead ex girlfriends, Bonnie figured it would probably be best if she just left. "Look guys, I have to go. I'll see you later." said Bonnie as she grabbed her purse from off the table and marched off.

With a shocked look on her face, Caroline watched as Bonnie took off before then turning her gaze to Elena. "What was that about?"

Not fully knowing what was going on with Bonnie herself, all Elena could do was shrug her shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine."


	8. The Reckoning (1 of 2)

**A/N: I just to say thanks to everyone that has either left a review, or added this story to their follow or favorite list. Also Welcome to Clouded Joy, for recently following the Wayward Salvatore and Twinie4life for not just following it but for adding it to their favorite list.**

* * *

It was now officially Senior Prank night and by all rights I was supposed to be at Mystic Falls High with Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Stefan, and my boyfriend of the time, Tyler. Being all mischievous, pulling pranks and just all in all making memories, that would last a life time. But instead I was home alone with nothing to do and no where to go, all because fate has a sick and twisted sense of humor. I mean really, wasn't it bad enough that I had lost Stefan to Klaus? Well apparently fate didn't think so, because that cold hearted bitch went and had Caroline make out with my boyfriend.

Now because of all that drama, tension, and awkwardness, I was missing out on a fun and long standing tradition. Passed down from generation to generation, god how I so hate my life right now.

After a few minutes of sulking around and being mad at the world, I decided that I wasn't going to let a little thing like me not being able to participate in senior prank night ruin my last night of the summer. So with that I decided I'd throw a one woman party, to signal the end of my shitty streak and to help ring in my Senior Year. And to kick off my one woman bash, I headed over to our kick ass stereo system, plugged in my ipad, clicked on my party play list and began blaring Tik Tok by Ke$ha!

As my music roared in the background, I placed an order for four pizzas all while holding a drink in my hand, and dancing on the coffee table. Now by the time the pizzas finally arrived, I was three drinks in, and Party in the USA, by Miley Cyrus was now in rotation.

"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA" I sang along, as I juggled carrying four pizzas down the hall and into the living room.

The minute I made it to the living room, I threw the pizzas on the couch, grabbed a slice, and hopped right back on the coffee table. As I went back to singing along with Miley, and rocking my hips. It was then that I suddenly felt a vibration come from my left butt pocket.

With out missing a beat, I was able to retrieve my phone from my back pocket with out having to stop dancing or singing. As I checked the caller I.D. I instantly saw that it was Bonnie calling me. Seeing as Bonnie was the only person out of that whole group besides Matt, that I was still talking to, I decided to answer the little witch's call.

"Hey what up Bon-Bons!" I yelled into the phone, as I wanted to make certain that Bonnie could hear me over the music in the background.

"Sam!? Could you turn that down, I can barely hear you." yelled back Bonnie.

Picking up on the sense of urgency and panic in Bonnie's voice, I grabbed the stereo remote and immediately began reducing the volume. When there was no longer any more noise in the background, I started back my conversation with the Bennett witch.

"Ok Bonnie, the music's down. What's up?"

"Sam, Jeremy and Damon aren't with you by any chance are they?" asked Bonnie

"Nope, just little old me. Why what's up?" I asked all callously

"I've been trying to reach the both of them for the past few minutes. It's bad Sam, it's really bad." broke down Bonnie

Realizing now that something was seriously wrong, I quickly change gears, as I went from partying and not caring to having a tiny mini freak. As my mind began formulating all the things that could have gone wrong during Senior Prank Night, and out of all the scenarios I had come up with, not one of them was what came out of Bonnie's mouth next.

"It's Klaus, he's here at the school. He some how figured out that Elena was alive, and apparently that's stopping him from making hybrids. Sam….." started Bonnie, before then breaking off.

"Bonnie what else?" I don't why or how, but just from the way Bonnie broke off mid sentence, I knew there was something else she had to tell me."

"….He killed Tyler, and if I don't figure out how to help him make Hybrids, Tyler's going to die in transition." finished Bonnie

At that exact moment in time, I felt my heart skip like three beats, as the realization of what Bonnie had just told me began to sink in. Just as I was about to say something, Bonnie quickly cut me off, saying that she had an incoming call from Matt, and with that me and Bonnie's conversation ended.

It didn't take me very long after Bonne's call, for me to end up in my room. As I was now a woman on a mission, Klaus hadn't been in Mystic Falls for very long and he was already wreaking havoc on my friends, and sadly enough, Tyler paid the ultimate price, or he would, if Bonnie couldn't find a way to make Klaus's stupid hybrids work. Immediately after I suited up, I called Damon, and to my dismay I was directed to his voicemail. So after leaving him a very harsh, urgent and detailed message, I then sent the older Salvatore a text message telling him I was going down to the school, and that if he knew what was good for him, he'd be there by the time I got there. And with that, I threw on my black leather jacket, headed to my bike, and hauled all ass over to Mystic Falls High.

0~o~0

* * *

I had waited a few minutes outside of the school for Damon to arrive, but after realizing that he was never going to show, I decided to go find the big bad original hybrid all by myself. Now as I quietly made my way down the hall, I suddenly heard the sound of a door closing shut echo from an adjoining hall, which was then soon followed by the sounds of someone slamming extremely hard into the school lockers.

Following the sounds at the best of my ability, I later found myself aimlessly wandering down an empty hall way.

"Way to go Sam, some kind of a hunter you are. You're lost." I muttered to myself, but just as I was about to continue beating myself up, I suddenly heard a loud ruckus which was then immediately followed by Klaus's voice yelling out the phrase "Turn it off!"

"Gotcha" I whispered, before then quietly and hastily rushing to the cafeteria.

As I peeped through the door windows, I quickly spotted Elena alone with both Klaus and Stefan, and sadly for the most recent Petrova doppelgänger, Stefan looked like he was just about to have her for lunch.

Knowing I couldn't just leave Elena to fend for herself, I reached into my jacket pockets and pulled out my two modified beretta M9 pistols. And the moment, I saw Stefan make a move for Elena, I busted through the cafateria doors, guns drawn.

"Elena duck!" I yelled out, and as instructed, Elena dropped to the floor. Giving me the perfect shot off, and so with Elena now on the floor I fired a few rounds into Stefan's leg, before then putting two bullets in his head, knocking him out instantly.

With Stefan now subdued, I called out to Elena, "Elena you, alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." answered Elena, before then yelling out "Samantha behind you!"

Hearing Elena's warning, I attempted to spin around and get a few shot offs at Klaus, but the bastard was to fast for me. Seeing as before I was even able to turn my body half way, Klaus had already vamp speed behind me. And now had me holding from behind, with his right arm wrapped around my upper torso, causing both my hands to be pinned to my sides.

"Well if it isn't the little the Salvatore. It seems you my love, just have a knack for showing up at the most inopportune times. Now what are we to do about that?" asked Klaus, with a hint of intrigue in his voice. As it was abundantly clear that he was stewing over on what do with me.

"I call it more of a gift." I shot back

"And there's that mouth of yours. You know maybe if you'd cut down on the remarks I might let you go sweetheart." stated Klaus

"Yea well sadly, that's not my style." I rebutted back, before then firing a round off in to Klaus's right foot.

With a painful yell, Klaus's grip on me loosens and so capitalizing on that, I threw my head back, smacking the original in the bridge of his nose with the back of my head.

Now free from Klaus's clutches, I quickly turn and empty a few rounds into Klaus's chest before then turning back around and running over to Elena, who luckily for me was already back on her feet. "Run!" I yelled.

Just as I had closed the gap between me and Elena, Klaus suddenly appeared in front of me. And with no hesitation at all. The nasty little Original grabbed me firmly by the throat, and then tossed me clear across the cafeteria. After I crashed into a set of tables, Klaus then vamp speed over to Elena, grabbed her, and began feeding on her.

Though in pain, I managed to get back on my feet. With Klaus's back now turn to me, I attempted to catch him off guard. Lightly pressing the trigger in my jacket sleeve, two wooden stakes immediately shot out of their cartridges on route to Klaus.

Then out of no where, and completely unexpected, Klaus uses his vamp speed to spin around in time and catch not one but BOTH stakes right out of thin air.

I instantly blurted out, "Holy shit." just before attempting to make a run for it. But in using his vamp speed, Klaus effortlessly catches up to me and slams me up against a wall in the cafeteria, but the original's cruelness doesn't end there. No, because in slamming me up against the wall, Klaus also took the liberty of plunging both stakes into my stomach.

"Samantha!" screamed out Elena, upon seeing the two wooden stakes stationed in my stomach.

As a painful gasp escaped from my lips, I suddenly saw a quick flash of random images, (a burning forest, a baby, a pentagram, a statue of a woman, and a flash of lighting) and immediately after seeing the last image, a powerful electrical pulse(current/shockwave) erupts from my entire body, hitting Klaus and sending him propelling to the other side of the cafeteria.

Using a combination of his super strength and vampire speed, Klaus quickly recovers after being thrown back by my electrical pulse. And as he glares at me, the look of confusion and astonishment that now plagued the hybrid's face was clearly visible to all, including Stefan. Who had seen the whole thing, and was now finally getting back on his feet.

I could see in Klaus's eyes that the wheels in his mind were spinning, but as I would soon find out, whatever was going through Klaus's mind would have to be put on the back burner. As the original Hybrid, ordered Stefan to grab Elena &amp; wait for him in front of the high school. As he was going to test a theory he had about Elena's blood and the siring of his hybrids.

Doing as Klaus commanded, Stefan grabbed Elena by the arm and lead her out the cafeteria, with out ever once looking my way. And with one last glance in my general direction, Klaus, the sinister hybrid just smirked at me before then taking off towards Tyler and Caroline.

As I stood there gasping, I reached down for the first stake and firmly wrapped my hand around it, before then quickly pulling it out of my stomach. And the moment I did, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Now on my knees, and using one hand to apply pressure to the puncture hole in my stomach. I then took my free hand, and doing as I did with the first stake, I yanked the second one out just as quickly.

With my hands now applying pressure on both wounds, I soon came to the realization, that the amount of pressure I was applying on the wounds wasn't enough as blood was still seeping through. And worst, I was becoming very light headed, which was a sign that I was losing way to much blood. Very shortly after the head spins started, my vision began turning tunnel like in nature, and it was then that I knew I was going to die. Now as the blanket of darkness began to take me, I was able to mustered up one last thought just before blacking out, and that was **THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE.**


	9. From Reckoning to Judgement (2 of 2)

I've heard people constantly say through out the years, and in every sappy love movie, that death is just the beginning, and that death is easy where as living is hard. And to those people I ask, the beginning of what? I mean in all fairness everything that has a beginning has to have an end right? For that is what we are taught growing up, and yet, people continue to express this notion of death just being the beginning of yet another journey or stage in one's life. So I ask which is it? Does everything that has a beginning have an end, or is everything infinite and just going from stage to another? Because I need to know if I'm in for some much needed rest or if I'm going to have go through yet another journey.

You see cause I believe that death is easy and living is hard. I mean my life definitely proves that as a fact! From losing my mother, to having a crappy father, to then losing my brother and then to the chaotic, loveless and death filled life that I'm living now. Which is why the only thing I have to look forward to in this world is my eternal slumber, for it will be the only time in my life other than when I'm sleeping that I will truly be at peace. And yet, as I laid on the floor bleeding out, just about to drift off into sweet, sweet oblivion. I found myself being pulled into a weird dream, or maybe it was my new journey after death I don't know! But it seems I might be the exception to the whole death is easy rule, because what I was being put through was anything but easy, or simple.

_First I found myself in that fire engulfed forest I saw just after Klaus had impaled me with my own stakes, but unlike before everything didn't just shoot pass in a blur. This time I was actually able to see a figure standing on the side of the fire, but due to it being night add with all the smoke and intense flames I wasn't able to determine whether it was a man or woman let alone see their face. And then from there, I suddenly found myself in some kind of a wooden hut house witnessing a woman whose face I could not see, get beat on in the light of day. _

"_Hey! You wanna try that shit with me big boy?" I yelled out, just seconds before reaching for the man. As I was going to spin him around by the shoulder and clock him one so good that his feet would buckle. But as I attempted to grip his shoulder my hand surpringly enough went straight through him, as if I was a …..a…..a ghost._

_It was at that moment I was once again transported, but this time I found myself in what looked to be a warehouse standing directly in front of some giant ass crate. From there the weirdness just continued to pile on as he huge suddenly opened on it's own, revealing the woman statue that I had also saw after being stabbed the original hybrid. Figuring that the statue had no real significance and that it was only a matter of time before I was transported some where else, I began I turned and began walking away from statue. And then out of no where, I suddenly felt myself being drawn to the statue and more that I ignored and fought against this feeling the stronger it became, until finally a unforeseeable force began trying to suck not just towards the statue but into it._

_As I was being pulled across the floor towards the creepy looking statue, I tried desperately to find something to grab a hold in hopes of fighting against opposing force. But there was nothing, hell I got so desperate I tried digging my nail into the ground itself but to no avail. And just as it looked like all was lost, I felt a warm and welcoming sensation wash over my entire body and from there everything went black._

Accompanied with a loud air constricted gasp, my eyes suddenly shot open as I found myself back on the floor in the school cafeteria. Though highly disoriented, I slowly propped myself up into a sitting position and as I did my eyes worked on adjusting back to the lighten of the room. After a few minutes of trying to catch my breath, I immediately remembered that I was stabbed by Klaus. So in a bit of a panic I quickly began running my hands over where the puncture holes use to be, only to find that they were no longer there, they'd some how been healed.

Looking down at my blood stained shirt, tears uncontrollably began to cascade down the sides of my face as I rejoiced in the fact that I was still alive, even though I had no clue as to **HOW **I was still alive. And though the question of how I was still alive was very important to me it would have to take backseat to all the weird things that I was feeling. I can't explain it, but everything just felt different, like it was all some how connected and I was connected to it.

As I sat on the floor feeling like I was the world wide web. I suddenly turned to face the cafeteria's double doors, as I felt two dark something's quickly approaching. The feeling I was getting off of these to some bodies alone, was sending me on a tailspin. Seeing as whatever was coming felt ice cold, and was surrounded by darkness, and as they drew closer all I knew for sure was that what I was feeling was most certainly not life….it was death.

And as the double doors open, to my surprise in rushed Tyler and Caroline.

"Sam!?" called out Tyler, the instant he a saw me, which was then followed by him super speeding over to me.

"Oh my god Samantha are you alright?" yelled Caroline, as she instantly took notice of my blood soaked shirt. Remembering that Tyler was a now a hybrid, and seeing the dried blood that was all over hands and clothes Caroline quickly added, "Tyler be careful."

"I got this Caroline." replied Tyler in a smug tone, just prior to reaching for my arm.

Now just as Tyler as about to make contact with me, out of no where he wounded up getting shocked by me.

"What the hell, Sam?" asked Tyler, as he quickly retracted his hand after being shocked, after so kindly trying to help me get on my feet.

"Tyler are you ok?" asked Caroline, as she walked over to Tyler

"Yea I'm fine, but I think Sam shocked me." answered Tyler.

Now on my feet, I peered at both Caroline, and Tyler, as the dark, icy cold feeling that I was picking up on was in fact them.

"I'm gonna go now." I stated, just before walking pass Tyler, and Caroline

"Sam wait." said Caroline as she then attempted to grab me, but just like Tyler she was shocked, the only difference was that unlike Tyler her shock seemed to be stronger as she was sent careening across the cafeteria.

"Caroline!" yelled Tyler as he rushed over to check on the blonde vampire.

Freaked out by what just happened and using the fact that Tyler and Caroline was now focused on each other, I made a hastily retreat out the cafeteria, and you better believe I didn't stop running until I hit the parking a lot and was now on my motor cycle.

0~o~0

* * *

After a long and completely weird drive home, I was just happy to finally be home. As closed the front door behind, I could feel the a warm, comforting presence with in the house. But before I could get half way the down the foyer, I saw Elena standing at the entrance that led into the living room.

Dropping her glass of scotch and with tears now running down the side of her face, the most recent Petrova doppelgänger comes running full speed down the hall towards me. To which after reaching me, she carelessly throws her hands around my neck and pulls me into a warm embrace.

"Oh my god Sam, you're alive." cried Elena

"Yea. I'm alive." I answered weakly, as I still wasn't exactly sure how I was alive. "I need a drink." I added shortly after, and with that both me and Elena headed off towards the living room and the bar.

After a few minutes of talking and drinking, I once again felt that ice cold, dark feeling that I had felt when Caroline and Tyler was around and wouldn't you know. Just like that Damon came pacing into the living room. Which was expected seeing as after me and Elena had gotten to the living room, she then took out her phone and called Damon, telling him that I was back at the boarding house safe and sound. It seemed after saving Elena and bringing her back to the boarding house, Elena filled Damon in and what she saw happened to me and with that the eldest Salvatore went to the school to try and save me but then after not seeing any sign of me at the school he went out and threw a one vampire search party for all for little old me

"So what the hell happened to you?" asked Damon, upon entering the living room.

And so after a few minutes of filling Damon in on all I've been through, the eldest Salvatore just smiles at me, and in his own Damon like way, let's me know that he's glad I'm ok. And just as peace was descending upon the boarding house, out of no where sprouts the devil's advocate.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" said Stefan, as he suddenly appeared in the living room. And immediately after noticing me, a devious smile quickly appears on his face. "Wow, Sam, your alive. You must be tougher than I thought." stated Stefan, as he headed over towards the bar.

After glancing at me and Elena, Damon instantly gets to his feet, and turns to face Stefan. "What are you doing here, brother?"

"Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. So from now on, you're under my protection." answered Stefan as he made himself a drink, and then peered at over Elena. Then when Stefan was done staring at Elena, he then turned his conniving gaze on to me. "And as for you Sam, well Klaus is going to be pretty interested to hear that you're still alive." taunted Stefan before then adding "Mmm, by all means. Carry on." as he had just gotten take a swig of his drink and was now on his way out the living room.

As me, Elena, and Damon exchanged worried glances between one another, I finally decided to voice what it was we were all thinking. "So I know we're all thinking it, but let me just be the first to actually say it, we're screwed. Between compelled, no humanity Stefan, Klaus, and whatever the hell is going on with me, I think it's safe to say that we're in over our heads."


	10. Whose a witch

**A/N: Welcome to Twibe for recently adding this story to her follow list. **

* * *

It was four thirty in the morning, and here I was aimlessly walking around town when I should have been getting a goods night rest. Especially seeing as today's the first day of school but ever since last night when I some how cheated death, I've been unable to get to sleep. Mainly because of these weird feelings and sensations that I've been having. I don't know what the hell is going on with me, but I don't like it.

I mean other than the weird vibes I've been picking up on whenever I'm in the general vicinity of a vampire or a human. I've been getting these weird sensations and mood swings, which seems to change with every breath or step I take. And don't even get me started on when the wind picks up or I feel a gentle breeze brush against my soft smooth skin, it's like I'm going to explode, it feels so good. Hell, I took a shower before coming out here, and I'm a shame to say it was orgasmic. And it's not because of anything I did, because I didn't do anything, it was just the feel of the running water against my skin that sent me into a sort of frenzy. Now normally, based on these symptoms alone, I would say I was a vampire but I'm not. And I know this because when I woke up in the cafeteria I wasn't thirsty or hungry, I haven't drank any blood, and just before leaving the house I downed a shot of whisky laced with vervain, and nothing. So whatever's going on with me isn't vampire in nature, which then leaves me to believe that it's something witchy and luckily for me I just happen to know a witch.

0~o~0

* * *

As I stood outside the Bennett house frantically knocking on the front door, many things came to mind. For example, it was now five something in the morning and here I was knocking on Bonnie's door like some kind of mad woman. When in fact I should be at home in bed dreaming about how awesome my senior year is going to be. But as usual nothing's ever that easy for me, and just as that thought passed through my mind, the front door suddenly opened and there standing before barely awake, was my favorite witch Bonnie Bennett in a two piece pajama outfit.

"Sam?!" asked Bonnie, before then breaking eye contact as she turned and looked over at the clock stationed in the living room. Turning back to face me, the young witch takes her left hand and begins rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here, it's like five twenty in the morning."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I really need your help otherwise I might go insane!" I answered

"Ok, What's up?" asked Bonnie immediately followed by a yawn

"Do you remember when you told me to let you know if anything magical happens with me, well let's just say abracadabra."

And with that Bonnie moved off to the side and gestured for me to come in the house.

0~o~0

* * *

It took a while and a lot of explaining, but I had finally filled Bonnie in on everything that had been happening with me since my miraculous recovery. And guess what, Bonnie was just as stumped as I was.

"Sam, I wish I could give you some kind of an explanation, but I've got nothing." explained Bonnie.

"So in short I'm screwed." I confirmed with a doom and gloom look now plastered on my face.

Just then Bonnie had a brilliant idea, "Wait here." said Bonnie as she shot up off the couch and headed into another room.

"Wait for what? Bonnie, wait for what?" I asked though I did not receive an answer.

"Just give me a second." yelled Bonnie from the other room

Seeing as I didn't have a choice or a say in the matter. I nervously awaited Bonnie's return, which luckily for me didn't take very long. As the Bennett witch hastily scurried back into the living room with a feather and an unlit waxed candle in hand.

"Remember what to do?" asked Bonnie, just prior to setting the feather and candle down on the coffee table stationed directly in front of me.

"Oh my god not this again." I protested with an eye roll.

"Come on Sam. You said you wanted my help." pointed out Bonnie

"I know but why are we going through this again. We tried getting me to use my supposed powers at the beginning of summer and if you remember correctly we ended up zilch, nadda, nothing, a big goose egg."

"I remember perfectly Sam."

"Ok, so then what makes you think that this time's going to be any different?" I asked

"Because everything's different Sam, you're different. You're not the person you were at the beginning of summer you've changed. So come on, humor me." smiled Bonnie

After a brief moment of silence, I finally and reluctantly agreed to once again try an manifest whatever witchy juju I supposedly had.

"Ok fine, but this is the last time." I pointed out, before then turning my attention to feather as I was going to attempt to make it hover.

"Just remember to clear mind, and to visualize the outcome your trying to make happen.

Following Bonnie's words of wisdom, I placed my right hand over the feather and began visualizing it lifting off of the coffee table. But after a few good long minutes of nothing happening, Bonnie then encouraged me to move on to the candle. Now why we thought I'd be able to light a candle after epically failing to move a feather with my mind was beyond me, but just like with the feather nothing happened.

"See, nothing happened again. Guess I'm not a witch Bon-Bon." I pointed out, just seconds before getting up off the conch on my way to the front door.

"Sam wait." called out Bonnie

Stopping mid stride, I slowly turned to face the Bennett witch. "What now Bonnie?" I asked in a clearly defeated tone.

"Sam just because you couldn't move the feather or light the candle doesn't mean we're wrong, ok? Things like this takes time, and no matter what I know you're a witch. The things you've felt and the way you've felt them just further proves that I'm right." said Bonnie

"Come on Bonnie let's be real. Something's wrong with me and whatever it is it's not witch related, it can't be." I said.

At this point I just wanted all the craziness to finally stop, but as usual I never get what I want. Now it's bad enough that I'm dealing in the supernatural and going up against the first ever vampire hybrid in history, but now whatever magical wackiness I thought I was rid of was now back and working in full swing.

"Sam I'm telling it is." argued Bonnie

"Well if that's the case then I should have been able to move the feather, but as we both saw I can't. Hell I can't even light that stupid candle!" I expressed. But just as I gestured to the candle, the entire coffee table suddenly went up in flames.

"Ahh!" I screamed out

Upon shooting me a shocked look, Bonnie smiled and then with the wave of a hand was able to extinguish the flames that had engulfed her coffee table.

With my bottom jaw now hanging and me in shock, I found myself unable to move let alone formulate a proper sentence.

"Well look on the bright side, you weren't able to light a candle but you set a coffee table on fire. If that doesn't prove you're a witch I don't know what does." smiled Bonnie as she tried to make light the situation now at hand. "Sam? Are you alright?"

Tearing my gaze from the semi burnt coffee table, I blankly peered into Bonnie's eyes. "I'm a witch, but…ho…how can that be?" I finally got out.

"One of your parents must have been a witch, or at the very least came from a long a line of witches." answered Bonnie

Upon hearing Bonnie's reasoning for how it was I could be a witch, I was immediately pulled out of my state of shock and placed into a state of frenzy. As the semi Norman Rockwell life that I remembered suddenly began to implode in on it's self. Now adding that to all the things I was already keeping pent up inside, and you'd understand just how overwhelmed I had become.

As my breathing suddenly began to quicken, and chest tightened. Which was accompanied by sweaty palms, and lighted headedness. So in not wanting to deal with this right now, I immediately and with out warning ran full speed out the Bennett house, hopped on my bike and took off as fast as I possibly could. With the sound of Bonnie calling out my name now gradually fading into the background, I was finally able to exhale.

0~o~0

* * *

After leaving Bonnie's house, I drove around Mystic Falls for awhile before finally finding at myself at my mother's grave site. Which luckily for me was right next Zach's grave site. You see over the summer I was able to get Damon to compel a few diggers into setting up a grave right next to my mother's so that Zach could be buried with good parent.

But as I now stand here staring at my mother's tombstone I begin to wonder if I ever truly knew her. I mean based on what Bonnie said one of parents had to have been a witch or came from a long lineage of witches for me to suddenly have access to magic. And as much I wish it was from my father's side of the family I know that for a fact that it isn't, which only leaves my mother's side of the family. Who as luck would have it I've never met, and neither had Zach. Mom always just told us that most of her family was dead and that the few that aren't weren't worth meeting. And until now I never thought anything of it but, what if these supposed undesirable relatives can shed some light on what exactly is happening to me. I mean isn't it worth a shot?

0~o~0

* * *

It was just going for eight and I had not to long ago just made it back to the boarding house after staying out at Zach's and my mother's grave site all morning. But now home my intention was to go through all of my mother's old belongings which just like Zach's and my father's things were stored in the shed out back. Now as I made my way out the foyer and into the living room, I immediately run into Damon who surprisingly enough was cleaning.

Ignoring the dark, cold, death feeling that I was picking up from Damon. I politely smiled, "And here I never thought I'd see the day."

"Sam?!" said Damon in great surprise as he got up from off the floor. "Wait a second aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"So I ditched no biggie. It's just the first day of school." I replied callously as my eyes drifted down to the mess Damon was cleaning up. "Is that blood? " I asked in shock. Not giving Damon much time to answer I suddenly went off on a mini rant as had yet another thing to add to my world of crazy. "Was it Stefan? It was Stefan wasn't it? God I'm going to kill him."

"Let's just say no emotion Stefan is kind of a dick." said Damon with a small bit of angst visible in his eyes.

"Ok well that's good to know. So where's the emotionless shell once known as my favorite uncle?" I asked

"School, apparently since he's been compelled by the all mighty Klaus to keep Elena safe. He's now Elena's new tail."

"Well at least I'm excused from having to deal with me for a few hours."

"Why what are you up to?" baited Damon

"Just some things came up that I need answers to. So I'll be spending the day just going through all of my mom's old stuff. So yeah." I answered. Before then walking pass Damon on my way to the stairs.

"Oh and Sam one more thing." blurted out Damon as he attempted to regain my attention

"Yea what's up?" I asked, now turning to face Damon.

"We have an unwanted house guest."

"Who Elena?" I joked

"No, Barbie Klaus."

"Barbie Klaus, who in the hell is Barbie Klaus?"

"That would be me. Though comparing me to Klaus is just rude." I suddenly a girl voice chime in from the top of the staircase.

As I paired up at the staircase I was greeted by the sight of a young girl in a black silk like tank top and dark jeans. But what caught my eyes the most were the girls delicate features, starting from icy/natural blonde hair and ending with her light blue eyes. Still a bit confused and little state of shock I glanced over to Damon before then turning my attention back on the blonde bombshell as she now began her descent down the stairs.

Still making her way down the stairs, the young blonde then went on to say, "So you must be Samantha. The girl Salvatore Nik can't shut up about. Well you look tough, no wonder Nik failed to kill you."

"And who are you?" I asked seeing as the young blonde seemed to know more about me that I had originally anticipated.

Stopping just in front of me the young blonde smiles and extends a hand out to me. "My name's Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson."

Upon hearing the girl's last name I immediately turn and shoot Damon a look. "Are you kidding me with this?"

"Well aren't you just charming." said Rebekah with a great deal of under lying tones. As she then retracted her hand after realizing that I was not about to shake it.

Picking up on Rebekah's tone I sharply turn my head back towards the girl original, and as I did our eyes met, "You wanna repeat that?" I baited.

"I like a girl with fight, cause it'll make it that much more satisfying when I rip your throat out." pointed out Bekah

"You wanna try it goldilocks." I countered back

"Sam mind if I talk to you." interrupted Damon

Glancing from me to Damon and then from Damon to me, Rebekah just scoff's at me before saying. "Luckily for you I have class get to." stated Rebekah before then walking passing and suddenly vamp speeding out the door.

"Are you crazy? You want to pick a fight with Barbie Original? She'd tear you apart." pointed out Damon as he looked at me like I was in fact crazy.

"I couldn't help it. I felt the dark, death, cold thing again and then boom she says she's a Mikaelson and I lost it. Sorry." I said to Damon

"Wait what dark, death, cold thing?" asked a now confused Damon

Realizing that I had shared way to much, I quickly began trying to switch the topic. "Nothing, you know me I'm just losing it. Besides I should probably get out back and start grabbing my mother's things. I'll catch you later Damon." I rambled on as I made my way out the front door.

Following a sigh of relief, I walked around the estate until finally making it to the shed. And as I jimmied the lock and opened the door, dust flew in my face. But after dealing with that I then peered into the shed and saw boxes and boxes of stuff. All of them covered in cobwebs, and it was at that precise moment that I knew I'd be digging through all this for the rest of the day, and luckily for me I already had no intentions of going to that bonfire tonight.


	11. A Blast from an Unknown PAST

**A/N: Hello to all my followers and those of you that have added this story to your favorite list. A special hello and welcome to The Story Smith who just recently added this story to his follow list.**

* * *

It was mid morning, and I alone occupied the Salvatore Boarding House. Now yesterday I spent the entire day going through all of my mother's belongings and something just didn't add up. Besides my mother's diary, and birth certificate there was nothing else among her pile of stuff that predated her and my father's wedding day. And to be honest my mother's journal is of no use to me seeing as the first entry ever written is about the first time she ever saw my father. Then from there it's just a one-sided documentation of all the dates and activates they've done which ultimately leads up to their wedding, and then after that nothing.

However, despite the disappoint I was feeling for not finding anything witchy among my mother's belongings. I did wind up finding a gold key taped to the last page of my mother's favorite book. But sadly enough, there wasn't anything among her things that hinted to what this opened. So in my desperate attempt to find answers about this mysterious key I decided to move all my family's belongings from the shed into the library. Where I was hard at work in search of some kind of clue that would reveal to me the purpose of the key I found, as well as shed some light on the never ending conundrum that was now my mother. While everyone else in Mystic Falls was preparing for the Night of Illuminations. Man, isn't life just grand? Insert sarcasm here.

Now I must have been completely focused on the task at hand to the point that I was completely oblivious to everything else around me. Seeing as out of nowhere I was suddenly startled by one Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey Sam." I heard a voice say from behind.

Taken by complete and utter surprise, my body immediately jerks in response to the shock. "Oh my god!"

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to scare you." said Tyler as he walked into the view with a big old grin on his face. Seeing as the sight of me jumping from sheer fright seemed to amuse him.

Following a deep breath and an eye roll I instinctually went back to sifting through my family's old belongings.

After a few minutes of silence I'm guessing Tyler finally realized that I had no intentions of striking up a conversation him, so he decided to be the one to break ice. Which makes sense since we haven't talked or been around one another since the founder's party. Where I found him having sex with Caroline while we were in a monogamous relationship.

"So Sam, what are you up to now a days?" asked a somewhat nervous Tyler. To which I ignored as I continued sifting through my father's box of crap.

"Sam I get that I'm the last person you want to see but we need to talk about this." stated Tyler as he then awaited some kind of response. But after yet another awkward silence the newly made hybrid quickly grasped the concept of the cold shoulder.

"So what? Are you just going to continue to ignore me, is that it?" questioned Tyler. "Sam look I get it. What I did was wrong, but you can't just shut me out and pretend I don't exist." explained a now flustered Tyler

Keeping my eyes forward and myself busy, I continued to ignore Tyler's plea. I mean who the hell does he think he is? Just because he's feeling incredibly horrible and despicable about what he did I'm now suddenly incline to hear him out? Sorry, but I don't think so.

"Jesus Sam would you at least look at me?" begged Tyler and again I just ignored him. Only this time instead of just letting it go the young and vital hybrid quickly bent over and gabbed hold of both my hands, forcing me to now acknowledge his presence as well as all the emotional baggage that came along with addressing the strapping young football player.

The instant I felt Tyler's hands wrap around mine my eyes were immediately diverted from the pile of crap stationed directly in front of me. To the union of both our hands, and I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good to have Tyler cup hands in his.

Pulling myself out of the absurd emotional wonderland that I just recently found myself divulged in. I instinctually yank my hands out of Tyler's grasp. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked seeing as thanks to Tyler my emotional flood gates were now wide open.

After a slight sigh of relief Tyler quickly attempts to engage me in conversation now that I've finally shown full acknowledgement of his presence.

"Sam…" started Tyler

"No don't Sam me, ok? You don't get to talk. You don't get to just waltz in here and demand that I talk to you just because you feel like shit. That's not how this works Tyler." I interjected as I rudely interrupted whatever it was Tyler was trying to say. "Now I get that you and Caroline feel horrible about what you guys did. Really I do, but that doesn't matter. You guy's feelings doesn't matter. And believe it or not I have a lot more pressing matters at hand, like finding out what this damn key opens." I declared just shortly before picking up the key, only to then slam it back on the table as my point was made. "Rather than just staying here and trying to make you feel better about the crappy thing you did to me." I stated.

As I sat there trying to get a better handle of my emotions, I could see from Tyler's hurt and remorseful facial expression that he had heard and understood every word I said to him. And from there Tyler and I just resided in silence. As neither one of us knew, or had anything else to say.

Luckily for the both of us it didn't take Tyler very long to start making his way over to the exit. But just seconds before he was about to leave the young hybrid turned to address me.

"Hey Sam." called out Tyler

Turning towards Tyler I was able to acknowledge him without ever having to say a word. And so taking that as a sign to continue, Tyler does just that.

"That key you showed me, it goes to a safety deposit box." stated Tyler

"Wait a second are you sure?!' I asked now a bit excited at the prospect of knowing what key opens.

"Yea I'm sure. My mom owns one, and she sends to go retrieve stuff for her all the time. So just a heads up, you might want to make sure to take a photo id of whomever the box belonged to when you head over to the bank." pointed out Tyler

With a sigh of relief I quickly glanced over to the key before then looking back at Tyler. "Thanks for that." I said. And with that I instantly turned myself back around and once again began sifting through my mother's things as I searched for the expired driver's license I had passed through out all my digging. Now as I went back to snooping, Tyler then quietly super sped out of the library as he took his leave of the boarding house.

0~o~0

"I'm sorry ma'am but there is no safety deposit box under the name of Selena Salvatore or Selena anything at this bank." stated the banker

"Oh come on would you just triple check please? I pushed

"Ma'am am I going to have to call security?" asked the Banker

"No, no, security isn't needed." I insisted. And only after I was sure that the banker wasn't going to have me thrown out of the bank did I reach in my pocket and pull out the key I found in my mother's belongings. "Look I found this key in my mom's things, and based on the word of a friend I was assured that this key belonged to a safety deposit box. So could you please just check again?" I somewhat begged

"May I see that?" asked the banker

Not thinking much of it I just handed over the key to the banker, hoping to god that he'd be able to point me in the direction of my mother's safely deposit box.

"Ah, I see the confusion now." smiled the Banker

"What confusion?" I asked now a bit confused

"Well you see ma'am this key is to a safety deposit box, just not ours. We have sister bank just one town over and they too use a key much like ours. The only difference is that their key has a distinct s marked sketching. Which is very subtly placed at the bottom of the key as seen here." pointed out the banker as he showed the s marked sketching at the bottom of the key before then handing it to me.

Taking the key back from the banker, I couldn't help but feel pretty bad about being such a pain in his ass with all my pushiness so I defiantly made sure to apologize to him "Thank you very much for your help sir, and sorry about early. I obviously didn't have enough caffeine this morning." I nervously chuckled before then hastily making my retreat. Seeing as I had aloe of ground to cover if I was going to get to the other bank and back by nightfall. So now on my bike I sped all the way through to the other town, stopping only after I had made it to the other bank.

0~o~0

After making it to the other bank it took quite a while before I was granted access to my mother's safety deposit box. Mainly due to the fact that just like the bank before, this bank had no records of a Selena Salvatore or Selena anything for that matter having own a safety deposit box with branch of back. And just when I thought all hope was gone I decided to show the banker my mother's expired driver's license. Now hopefully you can imagine just how shocked I was when the banker explained to me that he recognized the woman but not name. Seeing as the name associated with the safety deposit box was one Mila Caldwell. And then he went on to tell me that this Mila Caldwell also has a bank account opened with them which he estimates due to how long it's been there and how much dividends it's acquired up to be in the hundreds of thousands of dollars bracket.

So after confirming that Selena Salvatore was actually Mila Caldwell and that she was in fact dead and that I was her daughter. The banker led me into a vault where the key I had, added with his was used to gain access to my deceased mother's deposit box. Then after that was over the man then lead me out of the vault and into private room. Where he then proceeded to tell me that I could go through and take anything from within the box that I so desired. And that he would be outside transferring my mother's accounts and everything else to my name, seeing as I was the last of kin.

So now here I am sitting alone in a private room going through my mother's most personal of things. And as I went through them I find a picture of my mother as a child, along with birth certificate for a Mila Caldwell. At that precise moment I truly realized just how little I knew about my mother. I mean here I thought Mila was just some alias, but everything in this damn box proves that Selena was the alias. The woman that I grew up calling mother was nothing more but a cover. And I don't even know what for? And you know what, you'd think that was the worst of it but it wasn't. For me the worst part of this whole thing was that as I got to the bottom of the box. I found a baby picture that I knew for a fact wasn't me or Zach as a child. So I just chucked the baby picture up as it being my mother. That was until I started reading the letter that came attached with the picture. The letter was addressed to Mila Caldwell informing her that her daughter was doing fine and that she missed her mother.

Man did I feel like someone just wound up and punched right in the gut. I instantly became sick to my stomach as it sunk in that somewhere out in the world I had a sister. A sister of whom I've never met and until today never knew about. Talk about a deep dark family secret I wasn't ready for. All I was looking for was some kind of physical proof that proved my mother was in fact a witch, and instead I find a proof of another sibling.

0~o~0

It was now night fall and here I was sitting at home feeling sorry for myself. Or at least I think I was feeling sorry for myself. I personally can't remember seeing as I was feeling a plethora of different emotions all at once thus making it a little difficult to pin point just one. All that mattered was that I was now home plopped down on the couch with everything from out my mother's safety deposit box shoved in a bag and now sitting on the coffee table stationed directly in front of me.

Now based on everything I just found out today, I honestly thought that I'd be curled up in the fetal position balling my eyes out in one of the corners of the house. But I wasn't and I truly believe that it's because I'm still in a state of shock over the whole ordeal. I mean normally skeletons have a way of coming out of the closet one by one, but it in my case the entire closet just fell on me, bam wham body slam.

As I sat in the living room attempting to gather my thoughts I suddenly felt a dark and cold presence. Which was then followed by a sudden breeze blowing across the back of my neck. Jumping of the couch I instinctually spin around in hopes of spotting whatever it was that caused that sudden gush of air. But as I peered down the hallway from the living room I saw nothing. And then just like that I felt to sudden bursts of air.

"Damon?" I called out hoping that it was the Older Salvatore just playing games with me. But after not receiving a response I then called out to the two other vampires that I know now resided in this house. "Stefan…..Rebekah? This isn't funny you guys."

Growing highly suspicious of who it could be that was now in the house me. I immediately made a quick b-line over to one of the end tables that stood just at the entrance of the living room. However just as I was about to pull the draw open and retrieve one of my modified guns, out of nowhere a firm hand instantly slams the draw shut. Peering up from the end table I quickly come face to face with a man I've never seen before.

"What's up sweet cake." teased the intruder

"Who are you?" I asked as I slowly backed away from both the man and the end table.

"Well I'm a vampire." answered the man as he glared at me like I was the last prime rib eye steak on a buffet table.

"Obviously, but that's not what I asked." I rebutted as I continued to slowly back away from the vampire.

"Looky here guys we got ourselves a smart one." yelled the vampire as now tauntingly began to approach me.

The vampire's comment was met with a few chuckles. So naturally I looked around my surroundings and found that this particular vamp wasn't alone.

"Who are you people and what do want?" I asked

"Who we are doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we intend on getting revenge against all the founding families for trapping us in a tomb for close to a century. And sadly for you you're a part of a founding a family, and not just any founding family, but a Salvatore. Which makes this all the more enjoyable." bragged the vampire

"Screw you." I said before trying to make a break for it.

The moment I made it to the foot of the stairs I felt a hand firmly grip mine just before pulling me towards them. Using the momentum from being pulled I swung a right hook catching the vamp square in the face.

Shortly after cracking his jaw the lead vamp smile at me. "I do love feisty." said the vamp just prior to grabbing me by the throat as he then sank his fangs into me.

Upon me letting out an earth shattering scream. I head a crunching sound which was then followed by the lead vampire loosening his grip on me just seconds before collapsing on to the floor. And behind him holding his heart in her bare hand was none other than Rebekah Mikaelson. I have to say I have never been so happy to see an Original. Ok that's a lie I was way happier to see Elijah back when he was on our side but I digress.

"Didn't anyone ever you tell you boys it's rude to victimize a poor, defenseless little girl." taunted Rebekah before then dropping the heart of the vampire she killed on the ground. "So, which one of you want to try your luck with me?" asked Rebekah

Following her question the ten vampires then all rushed Rebekah at once, causing the impressive female original to spin into action as she took them all on. As impressive and as powerful as Rebekah was these particular vampires didn't seem to stay down.

Rushing over to the end table I quickly retrieved one of my modified Beretta in hopes of assisting the Barbie original.

Just seconds before one of the vamps could drive a stake into Rebekah's chest, I plunged a wooden bullet into his head dropping him instantly.

"Nice shot." smirked Rebekah just prior to snapping the necks of two vampires.

It looked as though this fight was never going to end when all of sudden all the vampires including Rebekah suddenly dropped to the floor holding their heads as they yelled in agony.

Looking around I suddenly saw a woman who looked to be in her late forties early fifties suddenly emerge from out a dark corner of the room.

"Ahh Samantha, it's good to finally meet you." smiled the woman. As she was then accompanied by both Luca and Jonas who for what I could see were the reasons the vampires were in pain.

After glancing from Jonas to Luca my gaze finally settled on the woman who surprisingly enough knew my name. "Not that I'm not grateful for the assist, but who are you. And why are the Martin witches here?"

"Don't worry about Jonas and Luca they're not here to hurt you they're with me. Just consider them my little helpers." smiled the woman

"Ummm ok, but who are you?" I asked once again

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that we've never actually met though I've watch you grow up from the other side. Well I guess it's about time I introduce myself. Hello Samantha, my name is Victoria Caldwell. And I'm your grandmother." answered the woman

(To be continued)


	12. The Hidden Gem

_**A/N: Special welcomes to Dragonfire196, Vaughnie16, The Lost Original, JenneyDAllred, Bellss, and Mehreen who all either just recently started following this story or have added it to their favorite list. Plus if you go to my page there's a link that shows the ring Victoria was talking about.**_

* * *

"_Hello Samantha, my name is Victoria Caldwell. And I'm your grandmother." _That statement alone continued to play over and over in my head as a look of sheer astonishment now occupied my face. Though in shock, I still managed to examine the woman that now claimed to be me my grandmother. Victoria stood about five seven, had memorizing green hazel eyes and long reddish blonde hair.

Now I'm not going to lie, the whole idea of this woman being my grandmother was kind of a lot to swallow. Did I believe her, not really. But then again it's not like I had anything to compare her to. I mean mom rarely ever talked about her family and it's not like she ever showed me a picture of the woman. So right now the only thing I had to go off of was her last name and her word. Which now that I think about it, isn't very much to go off of at all.

"You're…..you're my…my grandmother?" I asked still stunned by the revelation.

"Yes that I am." Smiled Victoria lovingly.

Finally coming out of my state shock, I was able to regain a bit of my composure back. Which as we all know, meant that my strong and ever so sassy personality was about to kick in.

"And just for the sake of argument, do you have any proof of this? Or am I just suppose to take your word for it?" I asked skeptically.

Following a light chuckle and a heartfelt sigh Victoria then went on to say. "God you're so much like your mother. You both just have that feisty no nonsense kind of attitude. Which might I add is passed down through out all the women in our family." Joked Victoria.

The moment Victoria said I reminded her of my mother I felt something suddenly move inside me. There was just something about her and how she said it that just touched me. And I'll admit for a brief shining moment I truly believed that this woman was my grandmother, but then reality set in. And I needed more.

"That was pretty sweet, but if that's all the proof you got then…" I started to say before then suddenly being interrupted.

"You have ring!" interrupted Victoria. "You have a gold ring that mother either gave you when she was still alive or you inherited when she died. Either way you have a gold antique ring with two single cut diamonds on each end and then in the middle of these two diamonds sit an oval emerald stone. And in the band there's an inscription that reads Προς τα Δήμητρας matriarchs. Which in English reads, "To the Demeter Matriarchs." explained Victoria in vivid detail?

"How…how do you know about that ring?" I asked in complete and utter disbelief.

I personally never knew what the inscription on the ring read, but that was the least of my worries. Especially seeing as Victoria not only knew about ring and the inscription, but she was able to describe the ring in great detail.

"Who do you think gave your mother the ring in the first place?" asked Victoria with a loving smile. "I gave it to her, my mother gave it to me, and her mother gave it to her. It's one of two heirlooms passed down from mother to daughter, and both heirlooms carries an emerald within it. As the stone and its color represents our very special family." Pointed out Victoria

Everything Victoria was telling me about the ring was word for word what my mother told me when she gave me the ring. Up until now I had never cared for the ring, nor have I ever worn it. Mainly because it was the last thing she gave to me before she died. Yet here Victoria was telling me just how valuable and important this ring was to her side of the family. It was at that exact moment that every doubt I had about this woman being my grandmother was blown clear out of the water.

It was also at that precise moment that streams of tears suddenly began running down the sides of my face.

"So you're my Grandma." I said with a smiled as countless joy filled tears continued running down the sides of my face.

0~o~0

Following my mini break down Veronica though it best that we moved to the couch, but between the time it took for us to get from the entrance of the living room to couch I was already somewhat back to my old self. So with Jonas and Luca still keeping Rebekah and the other vampire immobilized, I suddenly begin rambling off at the mouth.

"So where have you been? How were you able to find me? And how are the Martin's here I thought they were dead." I got out all in one breathe.

"Sam, Samantha honey, slow down. Now I know that this is a lot to take in. And chances are that you have a million questions you'd like to ask me, and I'd truly love nothing more than to answer all of them. But that's not why I'm here sweetheart." stated Veronica with a worried look now present on her face.

Following a sudden and rapid blinking of my eyes, I finally was able to regain a bit of my composure. "What do you mean that's not why you're here? Veronica, I need answers." I stated.

"I know that, but regrettably I cannot give you the answer you seek." Replied Veronica.

"Why the hell not?" I asked with a small bite to my tone.

"Because if I were to answer your questions all you're going to do is come up with more questions. And from those questions you're going to end up going out and searching for answers. Answers Samantha, that are better left uncovered. THAT is why I'm here Samantha. I am here to tell you to stop this quest you're on. Just let it go and leave the past in the past." Urged Veronica.

"Are you kidding me with this?" I asked in disbelief. "Please tell me you're kidding me with this."

"I assure you I am not. A lot of work and sacrifice went into concealing your mother's true identity. All of which was so that she and you could live in peace. This is why you have to stop digging into her past, and attempting to do magic. Otherwise you are going to draw much unwanted attention to yourself. And trust me Sam, if they find you it'll mean the end for you." Pointed out Veronica with a strong amount of caution in her voice.

"If who finds me? And why is it almost impossible for me to use my powers?" asked Sam

"Samantha I do not have much time left, but just know that the who is not important. All that is important is that you lay low, live a normal human life, and stay clear of the supernatural drama. Now as for your powers, the reason you can't use them is because your mother sealed them away before her death. Now I don't know why you're able to call forth even the tiniest portion of your powers but I urge you to stop. Trying to force out magic that has been sealed will lead to your demise." explained Veronica with much urgency.

Seeing the look of hurt and confusion that now resided on my face, Veronica tilts her head slightly to the right and the lets out a sympathetic sigh as she then cups my face in her hands. "I wish me being here and meeting you for the very first time was on a happier note. But I had to warn you of the danger you risk bringing upon yourself and your friends should you continue on the path you're now on." said Veronica in the most motherly of tones.

Though I somewhat understood where Veronica was coming from. There was still just one more thing eating at me."Why didn't mom tell me and Zach that we had a sister?

Letting go of my face, Veronica then took got up off the couch and took about two steps back. "She would have if she thought it was in your best interest Sam. And I know you have no reason to believe this, but Mila truly did love you and Zach. Your mother loves you Samantha." Stressed Veronica

In not knowing what to say to Veronica's last statement, her and I just stayed in silence. Which quickly ended after witnessing all the vampires except for Rebekah suddenly vanish into thin air?

"What's happening?" I asked, shooting up off the sofa.

"You witch friend Bonnie must have patched up the veil. We're returning to the other side." answered Veronica.

Immediately following Veronica's explanation both Luca and Jonas suddenly vanished.

"The other side?" I asked

"It's where the supernatural go after they've died. Early today another witch ripped a hole through the invisible barrier that keeps us from interacting with the living. This is why I'm able to communicate with you now." answered Veronica.

"So dead, which means you're next to go?" I asked, not quite sure on what I should have been feeling. Though this now raised a whole new assortment of questions for me, the number one being why didn't my mother come and talk to me?

"Yes, but just because you can't see me doesn't mean that I'm not watching over you. It was truly a pleasure getting to meet you Samantha. Now Please take care of yourself." Begged Veronica before she too wound up vanishing into thin air.

As I stood there looking onwards tears began to roll down the sides of my face. Only these tears weren't joyful. As I was left harboring anger, resentment, and sadness towards the family I never I knew, and if they had their way, I'd never know. I mean how am I supposed to take that.

With Luca and Jonas now gone, Rebekah was finally free of the witches' magic.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked Rebekah shortly after getting back on her feet.

"I don't know." was all I could manage to say before then turning and heading off towards the stairs.

"Are you alright?" asked a somewhat uncomfortable Rebekah after noticing the sea of tears that seemed to be streaming down my face.

Stopping just at the bottom landing I quickly sniffled before then turning my head so that I could look into the eyes of the girl original.

"Thank you Rebekah."

A look of shock immediately shoots across the original's face as she's a bit taking back by my show of gratitude. "Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't had shown up and helped me when you did I'd be dead. And after our initial meet I would have never expected you to lift a figure to help me, but you did. This is why I'm thanking you, so thank you."

It was obvious Rebekah was still a bit taken back by my sincerity. "Well go on, no need to make a big deal out of it. Besides, we girls have got to learn to stick together. Now you should go on up stairs because you look mighty dreadful." teased Rebekah with a very faint and almost nonexistent smile, just as she began shooing me away with her right hand.

With that I expelled a very small but playful sigh before then continuing up the stairs on route to my room, where I intended on staying for the rest of the night as I slept away the horrors of today. Seeing as I knew full well that I'd have to face them, and my dilemma of whether or not to head my grandmother's warning tomorrow.

~0~o~0~

As I woke up to a new day the sins of yesterday still weighed pretty heavy on me. I mean to find out that the woman I used to call mom went by another name, had another life, and had another daughter was just too much bare. And sadly that's only the beginning of my headache, god how I miss the simpler days. The days when dad and Zach were alive and I was the constant black mark that plagued our Norman Rockwell family. It's sad how those are the days I now long for instead of the supernatural conundrum I've so unexpectedly inherited from my uncles, and now from my mother's side of the family.

After taking a bath and getting dress I now made by decent down the stairs and into the living room. Where as luck would have it I'd run into Damon as he was stationed on the couch sipping away at his glass of bourbon.

"Isn't it a bit too early in the day to be drinking?" I asked in clear judgment of Damon's actions.

"You're doing that judgy thing again." responded Damon in annoyance.

"You're doing that alcoholic day drinking thing again." I countered back.

"Yea well seeing as I might have found a way to handle our Klaus problem. I think I deserve this. A hero's drink." joked Damon.

"Why don't you just shout it from the rooftop why don't you." I said sarcastically.

"Calm down Buffy. We're alone." smiled Damon.

"We are?" I asked sounding somewhat surprise, mainly because I was.

"Yep, Barbie Klaus is out doing what I don't care. And Stefan is on a ripper detox down in the old mystic falls jail cellar." bragged Damon.

"Well good for you." I said half heartedly before then leaning back in the sofa.

Picking up on the fact that I wasn't my normal fighting self, Damon in his own misguided way attempts to see what's wrong with me.

"Ok, what's wrong with you?" asked Damon.

"Nothing." I shot back quickly.

"Look I'm not one for this touchy feely crap and yet here I am trying to be nice. Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to compel it out of you." threatened a now annoyed Damon.

Even though Damon and I both knew his threat of compulsion was empty, the fact that he made it kind showed that he really wanted to know what had be in such a funk. Which I guess is pretty cool seeing as I don't really have Stefan to talk to anymore.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you." I said followed by a brief hesitation. "I met my grandmother last night."

"What do you mean you met your grandmother last night?" asked Damon with a skeptical look on his face.

"It's exactly like I said. I met my dead witch grandmother last night. And only after first finding out that my mother's real name is Mila Caldwell, and that I have an older sister somewhere out there in the world that I've never met." I said in a bit of a rant.

"Ugh." was all that came out of Damon's mouth before he then went and took another swig of his bourbon.

"Yea and on top of it all the only reason she did appear to me last night was to tell me to stop digging up information on the true identity of my mother, and to tell me to stop trying to use my powers."

"Why?" asked Damon.

"She said that doing so will put me and my friends in grave danger." I answered.

"And what do you wanna to do?" asked Damon after a very brief moment of silence.

"A part of me wants to know the truth. I want to know who my mother really was and where she came from. But most of all I just want to find and meet my sister."

"Then do it, screw grandma times." encouraged Damon.

"It's not that easy Damon. If what she says is true then continuing on won't just affect me, it'll affect everyone." I pointed out in defeat.

"Sam since you've gotten here you've taken on everyone else's problems. So the way I see it you're owed one." explained Damon. "Besides if this is what you really wanna do I say go for it. Hell, what can be worst than an original?" asked Damon in highly smug tone.

After brief pause, I instantly began thinking over Damon's argument. "You know what, you're right! If this is what I want to do then I'm going to do it, to hell with the fall out! Like you said, what could be worse than the originals?" I said excitedly. "Thanks Damon." I finished before then hopping off the sofa and running full speed towards the foyer. Immediately after grabbing my jacket I was right out the door.

After speeding all through the town of Mystic Falls I finally made it to my destination. Turning of my bike I made sure to kick up the kick stand before then hopping off it. As I drew nearer to the front door of the house, my palms suddenly became sweaty, and my heart felt like it was just about to beat right out of my chest. Now at the door I take a deep breath before then proceeding to knock. Following a few knocks the door abruptly swung open, and Bonnie now stood in front of me.

"Sam, hey what's up?' asked the Bennett witch.

As I exhaled I suddenly found the courage I needed to go through with asking Bonnie the question that was responsible for bringing me to her door step. "Hey Bonnie, what do you know about sealing spells?"


	13. Surviving Homecoming

_**A/N: There is a picture link of Sam's dress and accessories on my main page. Let me know what you guys think.**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few days since the whole grandmother fiasco. And since then I've been working with Bonnie in hopes of finding a way to break the seal my late mother placed on my powers. So far all our attempts at removing or breaking the seal have been futile. I mean me and Bonnie have gone through all of the grimoires in her possession even the ones she acquired from the Martin witches and still nothing. None of the spells she's casted have done anything to help remove the seal on my powers. This has now brought Bonnie to the conclusion that we may need a much stronger witch to help remove my mother's seal. Talk about being controlling from beyond the grave._

_Any ways, on a good note Rebekah &amp; Mikael, aka Barbie Klaus and papa original have both agreed to help us kill Klaus. Now as much as that makes me happy there's just something about Mikael that seriously gives me the heebie-jeebies. He's just so intense, and rigid, and another word I can't really think of at this point in time. And luckily it's not just me that feels this way; Damon doesn't even trust the guy. Which now begs the question why in the Sam hell are we working with this guy if none of us trusts him? But Damon has assured me that he has a plan B in stored should things go awry. And if there's anyone I trust to be ready at a moment's notice to deviate from a plan and go Hun solo, it's my uncle Damon. Now all we have to do is hope that Rebekah doesn't go and get all sisterly love for Klaus. Which speaking from experience and past events seems to happen a lot, and always at the most inopportune times. I just hope whatever back up plan Damon's concocted has taken Rebekah's remorse in to the consideration._

_God I can't wait for this all to be over. I'm just ready for Klaus to be dead, for homecoming to be over and to have the old Stefan back. So here's to everything go off without a hitch._

_SS_

_(Hours Later)_

"Elena did what?" I blurted out in complete and utter shock

"How many times am I going to have to say this? So she daggered Rebekah, so what? You should be happy, at least now we don't have to worry about yet another original screwing us over in crunch time. Now come help me stockpile this duffle bag with wolfs bane grenades." said Damon callously.

"So I was actually somewhat starting to like the girl. Plus isn't Klaus going to be suspicious if Rebekah suddenly doesn't show up to this homecoming thing Klaus has Tyler throwing?"

"Don't know, don't care." Replied Damon as he continued on filling the duffle bag with wolfs bane grenades.

"How did she do it any ways, dagger Rebekah I mean? Cause last I check Rebekah's an original and Elena, for the lack of a better term is the constant damsel in distress." I asked with a light chuckle

"Elena was helping her put on her mother's necklace and then bam, stabbed her right then and there."

"In the back?"

"Yep, nice and easy. Rebekah never saw it coming." Smirked Damon in enjoyment

"Well that takes the phrase stabbing me in the back to a whole other level." I said feeling a bit uneasy about the whole thing.

"Hey shouldn't you already be at the Homecoming dance/rager?" asked Damon just as he placed the last grenade in the bag.

"Yea, but I figured I'd just go when you go." I answered

"No, no, no. You have to go now; otherwise it's going to look suspicious."

"And how am I supposed to get there? Everyone's already at Tyler's and it's not like I can ride my bike in a dress." I pointed out

Grabbing his keys from off his dresser Damon then casually throws them to me. "Here take my car. Now go." Stressed Damon

"Fine, alright I'll go." I conceded. And so with that I got up off the bed and exited Damon's room. Next stop, my ex-boyfriend's house yay. Enter sarcasm here please.

0~o~0

* * *

As I pulled up to the Lockwood estate the sound of the band mixed with the yelling and commotion of adolescent high schoolers filled the night air. Now as I exited the car and began making my way to the front door a light breeze suddenly pick up, causing the bottom half of my dress to flail in the wind.

As I entered into the house I was immediately greeted by countless faces that I'd never seen before. So in wanting to be around some familiar faces, I ventured further into the house in search of either, Bonnie, Elena, or Matt. A few minutes into my search I clumsily wound up bumping into someone thus causing them to drop and spill their drink.

Following the sound of glass shattering on the floor I immediately turned around and began offering my sincerest apologies.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I'm a klutz in heels." I quickly spat out.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Bumping into people is kind of my thing." teased the handsome stranger.

Now I have to admit that at first glance I kind of found myself smitten with the good looking hunk that now stood before me. This guy looked to be in his early twenties, stood at about maybe six foot, had short black hair and intense blue eyes that a girl could just get lost in.

"Well then maybe it's you that owe me the apology." I flirted

"Maybe so, but how about I go get you a drink and we just call it even." smiled the hot young stranger. As he then extended his right hand to me in search of a handshake. "I'm Tony."

Grabbing a hold of Tony's hand I ever so lightly shook it. "Samantha." I answered with a flirtatious smile.

"Samantha. Pretty name."

"Why thank you." I blushed

"Well Samantha, wait right here and I'll be back with our drinks." Smiled Tony before then taking for the refreshment table.

Now as I was just getting into the party mood wouldn't you know something or better yet SOMEONE, just had to come and muck it all up. Almost as though signaled by some higher being out to ruin my night, a very familiar and unwanted voice suddenly rang from behind me.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" baited Klaus

Turning around to face the bane of my existence, I was instantly greeted by Klaus's smug grin.

"And to what do I owe this horrific meet and greet?" I asked now fully facing the hybrid sociopath.

"Why I was just doing my rounds when I suddenly heard the voice of an old acquaintance. And so I decided to come on over here and tell you just how ravishing you look in that dress tonight" joked Klaus

"Isn't there someone else you could be bothering right now?" I asked already tired of having to trade quips with this psycho and his over sized ego.

"Oh come now love, humor me. I mean after all it's not every day I get to stand around and ideally chat with a living and breathing miracle." Said Klaus as the smirk he'd been showcasing suddenly vanished as his eyes narrowed on me and his face took to a more serious look. "I mean after all that is what you are. The last time I saw you, you were laid out on the cold cafeteria floor bleeding out without a chance of survival. And yet here you are alive and well, so tell me little Salvatore. How did you manage to evade imminent death?"

"What can I say? I'm a survivor." I answered now feeling completely uneasy. As it worried me how interested Klaus seemed to be in how I managed to survive our last encounter.

"Well now you see that's where you and I are the same love. You see I too am a survivor, and after living for a thousand years I've become quite adept at it. So just encase you and your friends have any ill conceived notions of how this night is going to end. Let me just start by warning you that whatever it is you and your friends have cooked up is doomed to fail. Because after a century of surviving I've learned to always be one step ahead of those who wish me harm." Bragged Klaus before then smiling as he accepted a drink from Tony.

"Ahh, thank you Tony." said Klaus with a highly mischievous grin now lighting up his face.

With a look of confusion now on my face based off seeing that not only did Tony and Klaus knew each other but that they were overfly chummy with on another. You could just imagine how lost and confused I felt as I witnessed this unexpected bromance. So with Tony now at his side, the smug and egoistical original decides to put me out of my misery and clear up the confusion for me that was him and Tony.

"Ah Samantha, have you met Tony? My right hand hybrid." Boasted Klaus as Tony just stood beside him tauntingly grinning at me.

Feeling like a complete idiot for fawning over one of Klaus's hybrids, I stormed off and headed towards the backyard seeing as I could no longer bear to be in the same house as Klaus and his hybrid lackeys.

Now outside I quickly begin sifting through the endless sea of faces in search of a familiar one. To which I would only find Bonnie. Now at her side Bonnie and I begin texting everyone in hopes of finding out what happened to them seeing as they were nowhere to be found.

After a few minutes of just socializing with Bon-bon seeing as everyone else was pretty much m.i.a. I suddenly got an urgent text message from Damon telling me in very few words that the plan had ultimately failed and that Mikael was dead. And on top of that, that I needed to leave the Lockwood estate pronto. Immediately after showing Bonnie the text message, me and the Bennet witch hastily made our way around the house as we each raced towards our perspective cars. Wasting no time in getting into our cars both Bonnie and I, quickly pulled out of the Lockwood driveway and scurried on home. Me to the boarding house and her to Bennett house hold.

* * *

Now home, I exhaustively made my way down the foyer and into the living room. Where I was met by the sight of a very unhappy and highly intoxicated Damon, who by the looks of it was drinking his failure away with bottles and bottles of expensive scotch.

Following a sympathetic sigh I slowly began to remove my jacket as I ventured further into the lion's den. "So, care to tell what wrong tonight?" I asked just moments before plopping down next to the obviously defeated Salvatore.

"We had him Sam, we had him. Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared for." mumbled Damon as he then handed me the bottle of scotch.

Grabbing the bottle of scotch from out of Damon's hand I instinctually took a swig before then handing him back the bottle. "You said you were prepared for anything. So what happened, what changed?

"Stefan, Stefan's what changed." declared Damon before then taking a huge swig of the scotch.

"Stefan? What you do mean Stefan changed? Damon what exactly happened tonight?" I asked now fearing the worse.

"He saved him Sam, just when I was about to stake Klaus in the heart and put an end to all this. My brother comes out of nowhere and just saves him! Well after that Klaus just took the stake and used it on Papa Original. Down went Mikael, and gone is the only weapon that could kill an original." explained Damon.

Now unable to formulate a single sentence after being informed about Stefan's latest and most cut throat betrayal. I just found myself sitting beside Damon completely stupefied with a dumb looking expression on my face.

Taking my sudden silence as a cry for help Damon offers me yet another swig from his bottle of scotch. "Need this?"

Still unable to speak and now in a sort of brain dead zombie state I just simply took the bottle from Damon's hands and immediatly placed it up to my lips. Following a few good chugs I finally removed the bottle from my lips, but instead of handing it back over to Damon I securely nestled it close to my chest. "So what do we do now?"

"I have no idea." answered Damon.

Following Damon's response I instinctually took another pull from the scotch before then handing the eldest Salvatore the bottle. And for the rest of night we just sat there in silence and took pull after pull from that and many other bottles of scotch. And true our day had been ruined, and god only knew what tomorrow would bring. But for right now none of that mattered, mainly because we were blitzed, but also because we're Salvatore's. And as Salvatore's we can get through anything as long as we stick together, or at least that's what Zach use to say. But what do you when one of the opposing forces is also a Salvatore?


	14. Ulterior Motives

_**Sam's POV**_

Welcome back everyone, so it's been about a few weeks or so since the Homecoming/Stefan debacle. And things seem to have actually kind of gotten back to normal. Or as close to normal as things could get seeing as no one has heard or seen from Stefan since homecoming, and luckily for us there hadn't really been any Klaus sightings since then as well. So for now everyone's just going about their lives as best as they possibly can.

I mean Damon's been constantly day drinking now, Alaric's back to doing his teaching thing, while Elena has been going about her day as routine as possible. Though she tends to have rare little moments of Stefan withdrawals every now and again, and then there's Jeremy whose doing God knows what. Out of everyone though, Bonnie seems to actually be doing the best out of all of us. As for Caroline and Tyler, I still don't have anything to do with those two so I have no idea what's been going on in their world. I mean as side from Damon telling me that Tyler's sired to Klaus. But as for me, I've been keeping myself pretty busy. You know between having Sherriff Forbes dig into my mother's past, training with Alaric and Elena, and working with Bonnie from time to time in hopes of finding a way around my mother's sealing spell. Which seems more and more impossible by the day? So as you can see I've been busy, busy, busy, busy.

0~o~0

_**Niklaus's POV**_

Shortly after enlisting the help of Damon Salvatore and the most recent Petrova doppelganger in my quest to find Stefan &amp; get back what was stolen from me. Both I and my right hand Tony, took our leave of the quaint small town pub.

"So what now, I mean I doubt we can actually trust those two to help us." stated the overly zealous hybrid as his need to please me, his sire, was the driving force behind his over eagerness.

Pleased by just how much my hybrids wished to serve me, I couldn't help but allow the corners of my mouth to curve upwards as a diabolical grin now made its way on to my face. "Well Tony seeing as how disinterested both Damon and Elena were in helping me to retrieve back coffins from that backstabbing Stefan. I think it's gonna take a little a bit of motivating on our part to help those two start to see things from my perspective. So what I want for you to do is go pay our little friend Tyler a visit, he's already been giving specific instructions on how to proceed from here. Then after that, should Elena and Damon still need a bit of convincing. I'll give the order and you'll make sure that the little Gilbert boy has a tragic accident." I declared with a twinkle in my eye and a large amount of self satisfaction.

"Consider it down." replied Tony before then vamp speeding off to go meet up with Tyler.

Though I was quite happy with my current plan, I still didn't feel like leaving anything to chance. Besides the only person the Gilbert boy would truly motivate was Elena, but that wouldn't be enough. I still needed Damon if I was going to stand any kind of a chance in finding both Stefan and my coffins. So with that I decided that in order to truly light a fire underneath both Salvatore's I needed an ace in the hole. And luckily for me I had the perfect little ace in mind.

Now as I continued to strut down the sidewalk, I quickly pulled out my phone and called yet another of my obedient hybrids. Following a few rings Daniel finally answered the other line.

"Ahh Daniel, mate, I have a job for you." I stated with a mischievous smile.

0~o~0

_**Sam's POV**_

Dressed, armed, and ready to go, I was just heading out the door when I suddenly got a text from Alaric telling me that he was going to have to bail on our training session today. On account of the intervention both he and Elena were throwing for Jeremy.

As I expelled a semi annoyed sigh, I quickly replied back to Alaric's text telling him that it was ok that he was a no show. But that I was still going to head over our training spot out there in the woods. Instantly after sending that text I turned off my phone, placed it in my left breast jacket pocket, grabbed my bike helmet, adjusted the straps on my backpack, and then took off for the woods.

I was now an hour or so into my training and man was I doing damage. Not to sound like a bitch or nothing but I hated having to train with Elena. Mainly because she would always slow us down, you know based on the fact that she wasn't a seasoned veteran like me and Alaric. And normally that's ok with me but as of lately I've just been wanting to cut loose and go all out. Which is what I was doing now and man did it feel good. The only drawback was that without Alaric I no longer had any one to actually spare with, so a huge chunk of my training was centered around a punching dummy. And as we all know a punching dummy can't fight back so hopefully you see my dilemma.

After a few more punches and kicks, I finally decided it was time to call it quits. So after getting my last strike in I started heading over to where all my belongings were laid out. As soon as I got to my items the first thing I grabbed was my family's precious heirloom, which I've placed on a chain and now wear like almost all the time. The second item was a bottle of cold refreshing water. Which, oh my god felt so good going down my throat.

Now as I took a little break from my water bottle, I suddenly heard the sound of twigs breaking. Quickly turning around from sheer fright, I peered off into the direction from which the sound came from. And much to my surprise there was no one there, but the moment I turned back to my starting position I instantly came face to face with a pair of cold brown eyes.

"Boo." smiled the man.

Without even thinking I immediately let out a scream which was accompanied by me accidentally over squeezing the water bottle which in turned caused water to spray out of the bottle and on to the stranger's face. The second the water made contact with the stranger's face he wound up letting out a loud agonizing scream. As the water burned and peeled the flesh from off his face.

Immediately realizing that the man was reacting to the vervain that was endowed in the water, I continued to squirt him with all the water I had left. While simultaneously attempting to bend down and reach for one of my modified berettas. However much to my surprise this guy seemed too had been healing a lot faster from the vervain burns than what was usual expected for a vampire. And so with that he super sped towards me which caught me completely off guard, and then just within seconds everything suddenly went black.

0~o~0

_**Niklaus's POV**_

I had just gotten done explaining to Tyler how human life was nothing more than a means to our end when Daniel suddenly strolls through the door with an unconscious Samantha thrown over his right shoulder.

With a now highly concerned look plastered across his face Tyler then turns to me. "Who's that?"

And much to my inconvenience before I could try and get Tyler out the door Daniel walks by us and the young mystic fall's hybrid sees the face and instantly realizes that the unconscious girl is none other than Samantha Salvatore.

"Wait a second is that Sam?" asked much fearful Tyler. "Klaus what the hell's that all about!? You said we were going to use Jeremy to get the message across so why do you have Sam!?"

"Tyler, mate, like I said before this all just a means to end. Now Stefan has my family, and so for me this just a little poetic justice. You know an eye for an eye and all that. Plus Damon tends to act reckless and stands in my way when it comes to me getting what I want, so I decided to take out a little insurance policy to ensure that our friend Damon behaves himself."

"Is this all just some kind of a sick game to you? Samantha's my friend Klaus; I won't let you hurt her." Insisted Tyler.

"I assure you young Tyler that I have no intentions of hurting a hair on the girl's head. J as long as everyone mined their manners and I get my coffins back." I smirked.

"Klaus." Started Tyler yet again, but seeing as I personally had far more productive things to do with my time than debate over the life of a single human girl with one of my sired hybrids. I quickly interrupted the young hybrid and decided it best to just enact the sire-bond that I was so supernaturally fortunate to have with all my hybrids. Cause during times like these it certainly made life a lot easier.

"Tyler listen this is nothing you need concern yourself with. So how about you go on and just spend the rest of the day with that pretty little girlfriend of yours, Caroline I believe her name was right?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Klau…"

"That's an order Tyler." I quickly got out before the young hybrid once again started his plea for the youngest Salvatore. Immediately after ordering Tyler to leave and the spend day with his little girl friend. The young hybrid slowly began making his to the front door, much to his dismay of course.

But just before Tyler was out of view I yelled out. "Oh, and mate one last thing. I'd greatly prefer it if you didn't tell anyone that I'm holding the Salvatore girl hostage. After all what's the point of having an ace up your sleeve if everyone knows about it." I grinned as I then watched as Tyler took his leave with his head held low.

With Tyler now gone I decided to go over and check up on my new insurance policy.

"Why is there dry blood on her face?" I asked instantly upon seeing the state in which the young Salvatore was brought to me.

"I kind of slammed her face into a tree trunk." answered Daniel in amusement. But upon seeing the unhappy glare I was giving him he immediately changed his tone. "Hey to be fair she was going to shoot me. Besides she's fine I gave her some of my blood, no harm no fool right?"

Deciding it would just be best to ignore Daniel rather than snapping his neck I decided to change the subject. "Mindy love, get me a wet rag would you." I called out to the female hybrid. "That'll be all Daniel."

It took Mindy a few minutes to get me a wet rag, but after she did I instantly began cleaning off all the dry blood that now stained the young Salvatore's face. Now as I had just gotten done cleaning off Samantha's face, I suddenly took notice of the ring that hung from her neck. Taking the jewelry in to my hand I began examining it as I remembered coming across a ring closely identical to this one during me and my siblings' time in Italy. To which it was worn by a very powerful witch who as memory served said that it was one of two heirlooms passed down exclusively throughout the Matriarchs of this particularly unique and elitist bloodline of witches. And though the ring that I now held in my hand was an almost identical match for the ring I remembered. There was still one thing that the witch's ring had that this one did not, but then almost as though signaled to appear I suddenly spotted the inscription written on the inside of the band that read Προς τα Δήμητρας matriarchs.

Which now solidified the notion that the ring dangling off of Samantha's chain was in fact the same ring worn by the Demeter witch I had a came across during my time in Italy. And so now based upon this sudden and most unexpected revelation, the corners of my lips quickly curved upwards to form the sinister smile that I'd become so well known for. As I now relished in the thought of finally obtaining one of the infamous, and highly sought after Demeter witches of old.

"So you're a descendent of the great all and powerful Gabriella Guillory. Well little Salvatore, aren't you just full of surprises."

0~o~0

_**Sam's POV**_

After reliving a very candid and vivid experience from my childhood, I finally awake. And I as do the first thing I notice is the overwhelming smell of saw dust that fills the air. From there I slowly began massaging my temple with my left hand as I was experiencing a pretty massive headache. Figuring out that I was laid out on a work table, I slowly began lifting myself up off the table.

Now off the table and still a bit disoriented, I grab a hold of the table using my right hand as to provide support. Looking around I quickly realized that I was in a house that one wasn't done being renovated yet, and that two I've never seen before.

"Where in the hell am I?" I asked just seconds before taking my right hand from off the table and bringing it to rest in the middle of my chest. Immediately after my hand made contact with my chest I quickly looked down, only to see that I wasn't going crazy. And that my family's ring was actually missing from off my chain.

"Oh my god this can't happening!" I said to myself with a great deal of worry present in my tone. Now normally you'd think that I'd be more worried about the fact that I just awoke in strange house unarmed and completely unaware of who captured me and why, but seeing as I'm anything but normal that actually wound up being the last thing on my mind. As I frantically began looking around the floor in search of my family's missing heirloom. Now seeing as I was solely focused on finding that damn ring I ended up not noticing that while I was looking around the floor for my ring that I had entered into another room of the house. And that I wasn't alone in said room, at least until a very familiar and much hated voice rang from behind.

"Ahh so you're finally awake, good. I was growing rather impatient sitting around waiting for you to get up." said the familiar voice.

Taken by complete surprise I immediately pop my head up from looking down at the ground, before then quickly turning in the direction from where I heard the voice originate from. As I know faced in Klaus's general direction I watched as the murderous Original over his way over to me with the man who attacked me earlier not too far behind. Figures the bastard that attacked me was a hybrid, this definitely explains why he was able to heal so rapidly against the vervain.

"So tell me love, are you hungry? Whatever you're in a hankering for I'll see to it that Daniel gets It." stated Klaus just seconds before both he and Daniel stopped just a few feet short of me.

"I'm not hungry so how about we cut the pleasantries and you tell me what I'm doing here. And where it is I can find my ring, because I know for a fact that I had it on me when your mutt over there attacked me.

With a threatening growl, Daniel made it pretty clear that he wasn't very fond of me referring to him as a mutt.

But in my defense I really wasn't in the mood, especially seeing as one of these homicidal idiots obviously stole my ring. And I'm sorry but that's just rude, I mean its bad enough that my face was slammed into a tree and that I was being held hostage. Or at least I hope I'm being held hostage and not that I was brought here to be killed. But I digress; the point is that I've been put through hell. So why steal from me? It doesn't make sense, and chances are after that whole mutt comment I'm probably a dead girl walking anyways but it's the principles of the matter. You don't bash someone's head in, kidnap them and then steal from them. You just don't do it.

With a sly grin on his face, Klaus then goes about dismissing Daniel before then turning his attention back to me.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar?" asked Klaus with grin as he still seemed to be somewhat amused by my forwardness towards his hybrid.

"I might have heard it here and there, but I'll tell you what I told them. I'm not interested in catching flies, now how about you answer my previous questions." I stated.

Now to be honest I know that there's no way I can take on Klaus, even with my weapons. But I'll be damned if I allowed him to see me falter. He's already caused me and my friends enough suffering, which is why I have no intentions of letting him see me squirm.

"No small chat, well I'll just get to the point shall I? Originally I had you brought here to be used as leverage against Stefan so that he'd give me back my coffins, and as an incentive for Damon to mind his manners as he helps track down Stefan." Answered Klaus. Now Klaus was just about to continue on his spheil before I so very rudely interrupted him.

"Wait a second time out; you're trying to use me to barter for coffins?" I asked feeling quite insulted by this now stated fact.

"Well little Salvatore these aren't just regular coffins. You see these coffins contain my siblings, who over the years I've daggered and carted around with me as I moved from place to place. And now after pinching the bloody lock, my family is now being held hostage by your uncle Stefan as revenge for me taking away his free will." explained Klaus in a not so happy tone.

"You know that story would have actually been sad if you weren't such a dick, and if you weren't lugging around boxes of dead family members that you've personally killed. I mean that's just my opinion." I baited as I was took a bit of pleasure in seeing just how much Stefan having his coffins annoyed the Original.

"Yes, well I'm trying to give Stefan some time to come to his senses before I go about slaughtering everyone he's ever loved." Bragged the psychotic Hybrid as his smug grin suddenly reappeared.

"So that's it then, I'm to be the first casualty in your fight against Stefan?" I asked.

"Originally that was the general ideal, but then I saw this." Said Klaus as he then displayed my family's ring held stationary between his thumb and index finger.

"My ring, give it here!" I instinctually let out as I quickly closed the space between both me and the original.

Upon me reaching for the ring Klaus immediately pulls away from my reach before then closing it in his fist around my family's ring.

"Not so fast love, you see I knew one of the witches that wore this ring. And to her and her family this ring was one of two very precious heirlooms. So how exactly did you come by it?" asked Klaus with a devious look in his eyes.

"What do you mean I how did I come by...?" I started to ask before then catching on to what Klaus was implying. "I didn't steal it if that's what you're getting at." I shot back.

"Well then congratulation. You just became worth more to me alive than dead." smiled Klaus before then tossing me my ring and heading for exit.

"Hey wait a second you can't keep me here!?" I yelled out to the original

"I think you'll see that I can love." said Klaus before then exiting the house.

Rushing to one of the windows I looked outside and spotted Klaus talking to a few of his hybrids before then vampire speeding away.

Shortly after Klaus vanished from out of view I suddenly heard a voice address me from behind. "Hey girl."

Spinning around I was instantly met by what I was sure was a female hybrid.

"Klaus will be back and until then you are to stay in the house. No one gets in and no one gets out. If you need something you'll tell one of us and we'll get it for you. If at any point you try to escape we have the right to break your legs and tie you up by your ankles do understand?" asked the woman with an extremely serious tone.

Realizing that these Hybrids meant business I just shook my head yes in answer of the hybrid's question. As I knew I'd be stupid to try anything seeing as these monsters outnumbered me six to one. So for now I was Klaus's prisoner, I just pray and hope that Damon realizes what's happened to me before it's too late.


	15. A Demeter and an Original

_**A/N: **__**Special welcome to AlwayForeverO, merlin1234, and sarahem who have either added this story to their favorite list or just recently started following the story. Either which way welcome and enjoy. Also on my profile there's a picture of the Demeter witches, their outfits and the family's second heirloom.**_

* * *

_**Klaus's POV**_

I had just not too long ago just came from re-daggering a still dead Rebekah, after having acquired her from Elena in exchange for the life of the Gilbert boy. And now I just find myself standing in the entry way that leads into my unfinished living room, just gazing upon the young Salvatore. As she lay somewhat peacefully on a long slab of wood meant to be used for making a door.

As I stood there watching my newly acquired witch sleep, I couldn't help but reminisce about the first time I had ever laid eyes on a Demeter witch. Surprisingly enough much like Samantha, Gabriella was a tough and overly feisty little witch. She too had a strong sense of right and wrong, and at times would shoot off at the mouth with no regard for she was talking to. All that mattered to her was her convictions. I guess that's something these Demeter witches pass on to one another throughout the years.

_It was 1108 AD and all over Europe great and monumental things were happening among countless nations. In Northern Scotland the first Earl of Orkney was appointed, In France Louis VI was beginning his rule following the sudden death of his father, and in Asia the Taira &amp; Minamoto clans were joining forces to take on the warrior monks Enryaku-ji for rule of Japan. And yet here I was in Italy with my siblings during which time the Byzantine Empire was under the rule of the Komnenos dynasty, attending a party being thrown in my family's honor by a very wealthy and prominent land owner known as Eugenio Baroni._

_You see since my family's arrival in Italy we've made it our mission to befriend the locals and align ourselves with those in power, and this celebration was a reward for all our troubles. For we had turned a few of Eugenio's soldier's into vampires as courtesy for him helping us acclimate to our new home and for introducing us to people higher up in stature and power than that of himself._

_Now though the party was thrown to celebrate me and my family, it also served as a front so that I could meet a very elusive and powerful family of witches. Who up until now have turned down every meeting that Eugenio has tried orchestrating between the two families on my behalf. That is why I had the prominent landowner throw this party in celebration of his human friends the Mikaelsons, and had him invite every influential person or family he knew. In hopes of drawing the Demeter witches out of hiding. Seeing as they too were well associated with those in power._

_It had been a few hours now and the celebration had already begun. And anyone who was anyone was here. The huge hall was loitered with all the higher ups ranging from the rich and wealthy land owners, to Kings and Queens, and everyone else in between. So with me and my siblings being the guest of honors, everyone that came out tonight made sure to rub elbows with us. Seeing as everyone wanted to meet the new and influential power that now called Italy home, while the small few that knew about my family's secret attempted to persuade us into either turning them or supplying them with vampire warriors. _

_Now normally I'd enjoy having people worship at my feet but tonight the constant flattery and endless banter just seemed to agitate me as my mind was on more important things. Unlike a few of my simple minded siblings who just couldn't seem to get enough of all the attention they were grabbing. For example there was Rebekah who was shamelessly enjoying the company of all her male suitors, and then there was Kol who as usual was flirting, toying, and defiling anything that wore a dress, and then of course there's Finn who in spite of our wishes still decided to bring his peasant lover turned vampire, Sage to tonight's event. Elijah however unlike the rest of our family remained by my side, as he too was quite interested in meeting the elusive Demeter witches. Who as we had been told were classified as royalty among the witch community. _

_It was getting later and I still had not heard the Demeter witches be announced as everyone who entered into the hall was formerly announced to all the other guests. At this point in time Elijah had already gone off on his own as he two had grown tiresome of waiting. So taking this as a sign that the pesky witches had once again evaded me, I finally decided that I'd partake in a few of the delectable ladies that were so shamefully throwing themselves at me earlier in the night. When out of nowhere Eugenio suddenly appears at my side and explains to me that the witches were here and that they'd somehow slipped in unnoticed before then finally pointing out one of the infamous Demeter witches to me. Overly excited by this sudden information I couldn't help but grin in triumph as I slowly proceeded towards the woman that Eugenio had pointed out to me._

_As I came up from behind the witch I instantly saw that she was showing a few of the other guests her ring which she explained to them was a family heirloom much like the pendant that hung from off her necklace. Resting just a few inches above her bosoms._

"_Those are quite fine jewelries, which if I may says a lot about the owner." I stated causing the witch and the other patrons to turn and face me._

_Placing the ring back on her finger the witch then rebuts, "Yes well I personally don't believe that one's jewelry can tell anyone anything about one's self my good sir. However, a person's actions can tell you a lot. Like how rude and intrusive a person is after they not only eavesdrop in on a private conversation, but offer up their own personal opinion on the matter without ever once properly announcing themselves." countered the Demeter witch_

_The witch's candid remark quickly scared off the other patrons as they were unsure on how I would react to the witch's candor._

_So now alone I couldn't help but smile at the witch as I found her candor quite amusing. The woman that stood before me had piercing blue eyes, and long reddish curly hair that was decorated with flowers. She stood about five seven and wore a green and gold dress that went perfectly with both her ring and pendant. _

"_My apologies my lady, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson. But you can just call me Klaus." _

"_Apology accepted Sir Mikaelson, and the name is Gabriella Guillary. Now if you'll excuse me." Answered Gabriella before then turning to walk away from me._

_Quickly getting in front of her I blocked the witch's exit route. "What's the rush love; I was quite hoping you and I would be able to have a little chat." I smiled _

"_Lord Mikaelson I know what you and your siblings are and I also know that this party was nothing more than a plow to get me and my family here. And as much as I didn't want to come here tonight, my family and I realized that not showing up and reconfirming our loyalty to those we aligned ourselves with could put countless witches in danger. Now that is the only reason that am I here and I will not allow you to rope me into a sit down because me and my family do not associate with vampires. So once again my lord, if you'll excuse." Declared Gabriella with a courtesy before then making her way around me._

_Turning around to see where Gabriella had gone to I wound up seeing her meet up with a girl that had long blonde hair and blue eyes just as piercing as that of Gabriella's. This girl however wore blue and silver dress. Deciding not to make a scene I chose to keep my distance from Gabriella for the rest of the evening as I continued to gather Intel on the stubborn witch and her fellow witches. The most I was able to find out was that the blonde that remained at Gabriella's side for the rest of the night was actually her younger sister and that the entire Demeter bloodline was said to have originated from Greece. Now though these little tidbits were quite insightful I still have to say that the juiciest bit of information that I had acquired about our friends the witches came from my bother Kol. Seeing as my drunken brother couldn't wait to share with me that he had walked in on our older brother Elijah while he was in the midst of sexual act with a pretty young blonde. Though I found it a bit amusing that the well mannered Elijah decided to have a go at it with one of the party goers I must say I wasn't too interested in the mistress or the sorted details. At least not until Kol pointed out the girl to me and wouldn't you know it. It was Gabriella's young sister, so much for the Demeter witches not consorting with vampires. And just like that I found my in with the ever elusive Demeter witches, or so I thought._

Upon hearing the sound of the youngest Salvatore readjusting herself on the long slab of wood I was instantly brought out of my head and back to reality. And so with that I took my leave of the slumbering Salvatore, and went about my night business as usual. Seeing as tomorrow I intend on assessing the young witch's potential.

_**Sam's POV**_

Upon feeling the warmth of the sun on my face I reluctantly opened by eyes, prompted myself up into a sitting position and welcomed the day ahead. Or at least I did until feeling a rather unpleasant knot on my back, which was then instantly followed by me remembering that I was still being held hostage by a particular original hybrid.

As a painful groan escaped pass the confines of my lips, I slowly began massage my neck I as I attempted to work out all kinks. Suffice to say that sleeping on slabs of wood isn't the secret to a good night's rest, but what's a prisoner to do. Just then a very cheerful voice suddenly rang throughout the entire room.

"Ahhh there's my little witch. Already up and alert are we? Perfect, because we have a lot of work ahead of us." Stated Klaus before then setting down a takeout bag and two travel cups that were obviously from the grill in front of me. "Eat up love, you have quite the day ahead of you." Added a very cheerful Klaus before then abruptly walking away from me.

Quickly getting to me feet I spin around in the direction of the hybrid. "Why do I have quite the day ahead of me?" I asked just as Klaus banked the corned without answering my question. "Klaus, what's happening today!?" I yelled out for the Original to hear, but just like my previous question it was left unanswered.

_**3rd POV**_

Damon had been up for a while by now seeing as he was still reeling from the whopper of kiss he planted on Elena last night. And though in his mind he was still relaying the kiss, the love struck Salvatore didn't let slip that he hadn't seen Samantha all morning which is weird seeing as normally around this time she's already heading out the door. Besides it wasn't like she wasn't home, after all he had seen her bike parked in the driveway when he got last night.

"Hey Sam, get your butt down here and through the door you have school today!" yelled Damon from down in the living room.

But after a few minutes passed without any sign of the youngest Salvatore. Damon decided to take it upon himself to go see what the problem was. After a few knocks on Sam's door without a response the impulsive Salvatore opens the door and sticks his head through.

"Hey Sammy you heading to school today or what?" asked Damon before then realizing that there was no one there. "Sam?" asked Damon as he now entered the girl Salvatore's room. Noticing that Sam's bed had not been slept in last night, and yet her bike was parked in the driveway, the eldest Salvatore began to feel a bit uneasy about the entire situation. So with that Damon pulled out his phone and the first number he called was Sam, but after being sent to voicemail a few times. Damon then began calling all of the Mystic Falls Gang one by one in hopes that Samantha was with one of them.


	16. One for All & All For a Salvatore

_**A/N: Welcome to nights angels, cathrineoriginal, &amp; **__**caseylu **__**who have just recently followed &amp; or added The Wayward Salvatore to their favorite list. Also in this chapter it's still the same day as the ending of the previous chapter (A Demeter &amp; and Original), only that it's afternoon now and not morning.**_

_**Hopefully in about a chapter or two all of the Original children will be coming to play. So stay tuned cause Gabriella, her sister, and Sam aren't the only Demeter witches to cross have crossed paths with an Original. Hope you enjoy the read =)**_

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Back at the abandoned witch house Stefan just stands in a corner of the basement and stares at the four coffins that are in his charge. As he contemplates and obsess over the one particular coffin that is magically sealed shut. After about a few minutes the younger Salvatore brother suddenly hears the front door open which is then immediately followed by the sound of steps.

Peering over at the stairs, Stefan immediately spots Damon after his descent into the basement.

"What do want Damon?" asked a less than enthusiastic Stefan.

"Whoa brother I come in peace." Stated Damon as he walked over to Stefan with both hands slightly raised in the air as a sign of conceding. "So, where are we on the magically sealed coffin?" asked Damon genuinely.

Without changing his demeanor Stefan a suspicious look now plagued the younger Salvatore's face as he ponders over reason for Damon's visit.

"Bonnie's still following up on some leads." Answered Stefan before leaving his dark corner and proceeding over to Damon. "So now how about we drop the small talk and you tell me why you're really here." Stated Stefan

With a telling grin Damon turns to face Stefan. "What, can't a guy stop by and see how his brother's scheming is coming along?" asked Damon jokingly.

"Damon." Said Stefan with no amusement present in his tone of facial expression.

Realizing that his brother was on to him Damon finally decides to spill the beans.

"Ok so here's the thing, Samantha might have been abducted by Klaus." Explained Damon

"Might have been?" asked a now skeptical Stefan

"Well it's not like I went over to his place and asked, Hey I'm looking for Samantha you haven't by any chance kidnapped her have you?" countered Damon in a mocking tone.

"Then how do you know he even has her?" asked Stefan with a mocking smile

"Let's just say I know, now what are we going to do about it?" asked Damon with a quick raise and lower of his brow.

Following a light chuckle Stefan responded, "I'm not going to do anything, this is your problem Damon."

With his facial expression now taking to a serious look Damon now meant business as he didn't find his baby brother's last comment all that funny.

"You can stop with the act now Stefan." Pointed out Damon

"This isn't act brother. You see my only concern is finding a way to get that coffin open so that I can finally kill Klaus. Other than that nothing else matters to me." Declared Stefan

"I don't buy it Stefan!" said Damon with a great amount of angst to his tone. "You can't just keep flipping your emotions on &amp; off like a child playing around with a light switch. Their either on or off there is no mid way point!" declared Damon as he was getting a bit tired of his brother's on and off again mood swings. "Now are you going to help me save Sam or not?"

"You know what I think I'll pass." Smiled Stefan.

After grinding his teeth and looking at his brother with disgust Damon quickly turns proceeds to take his leave of the basement.

"He's not going to hurt her Damon, not while I still have his family. Be smart." Said Stefan just as Damon began making his way up the stairs.

Stopping on the middles of the stairs Damon looks back at his younger brother and asks, "And what happens if you're wrong Stefan, are you really willing to stake her life on this little claim of yours?" asked Damon. Following a brief moment of silence and Stefan's facial expression Damon then turned back around and proceed to exit the old abandoned witch house.

_**Sam's POV**_

"What are you deaf or hard of hearing?! I said I can't use magic and I mean I can't use magic." I argued for like the hundredth time.

"And I said I don't believe you. I mean what kind of a witch can't use magic?" asked a now frustrated Klaus

"I don't know, maybe this one right here. Besides I never told you I was a witch, you assumed that I was. And in assuming, you've just made an ass out of yourself." I shot back in protest.

With a tightening of the jaw and a narrowing of the eyes, Klaus then shot me a pretty murderous look. That I have to admit sent ice cold shivers running down my spine. And at that moment I quickly reminded myself that I wasn't at home arguing with Damon, but was being held captive by a murderous vampire hybrid. Who at as his leisure could have me killed in a heartbeat. And that is why I've now decided to watch what I say from here on out towards the homicidal maniac. Because something tells me that if don't start minding my manners around this guy that I'm going to be in for a world of hurt.

"If I were you love I wouldn't push your luck. Especially seeing as the only reason for me wanting to keep you alive was solely dependent on your ability to wield magic." replied Klaus in the darkest of tones before then turning and heading for exit. Then just before he was out the door the original hybrid stopped &amp; turned back towards me. "Oh and just in case you were wondering, you've just went from being a valuable asset to collateral damage. So if I were you love, I'd try not to get on my bad side. I have a nasty temper." taunted Klaus with a smug grin now visibly plastered on his face.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

It was now after three and back at the Salvatore house Damon was stock piling hunter weapons in to a black duffle bag while he and Alaric discussed their current predicament.

"Wait a second you think Klaus has Sam?" asked a now shocked &amp; very worry full Alaric.

"Where have you been this entire conversation?" shot back Damon with a confused look on his face. "That's all I've been saying for like the last fifteen minutes."

"What are you basing this all on Damon?" asked Alaric as he wanted to make sure that his overly impulsive drinking buddy had actual proof and wasn't just going off of a gut feeling. Especially seeing as the eldest Salvatore was gearing up to go storm Klaus's castle all by his lonesome.

Insulted by Ric's previous question Damon stops stock piling his duffle bag and instantly shoots the history teacher a look. "Oh I don't know Ric, how about the fact that no one's seen or heard from Samantha since yesterday. Oh and then there's the fact that I found all her training equipment next to a blood soaked tree trunk out in the woods where you take her and Elena to train. Add all of that and the fact that there was an obvious struggle out there and you'll see this has Klaus and his Hybrids all over it.

"Then what was Sam's bike doing in the driveway?" asked Alaric

"It's it obvious, Klaus must have had one of his minions drive the damn thing over here to throw us off." Defended Damon

With Damon's proof seeming somewhat concrete and overly believable all Alaric could do was fold his arms and release a stress filled sigh. "Ok well if that's the case then why isn't Stefan here, or better yet why not just give Klaus his family back?" asked Alaric as he couldn't understand why if Klaus had Sam, wasn't the Salvatore brothers working together in order to bring her home.

"Because Stefan sees Klaus kidnapping Sam as a sign of desperation, and in some weird Stefan logic that I don't quite follow. Stefan seems overly confident that Klaus won't kill her so long as he still has Klaus's extended family hidden away. Plus revenge Stefan would rather die than give Klaus his coffins back.

"Yea well at the rate he's going he might just get his wish." Added Alaric in reference to Stefan rather dying than handing Klaus back his coffins. "Now Damon this still doesn't explain how you intend on getting Samantha away from Klaus and his hybrids. I mean you're just one man going up against an Original and his army. Let me come with you Damon."

"No, if you come then I not only have to worry about Samantha but about you as well. Besides after how long it took for you to come back after being run over by that hybrid. It's a safe bet that you're ring is on its last legs and the last thing I need is Elena and everyone else getting mad at me for letting you die on my watch." said Damon just as he zipped up his duffle bag after just getting done stock piling it with weapons.

_**Sam's POV**_

Upon finding out that I was unable to do magic Klaus's interest me quickly vanished, and though I was happy about that I couldn't help but also feel a bit uneasy. Especially seeing as the Original Hybrid has been constantly shooting me dirty looks throughout the day. But other than that for the most part everything seemed like it would be ok for me, at least for today anyways.

As Klaus, his hybrids, and a few compelled human contractors continued on with the renovation of his mansion. Now as they were doing that I was just sitting somewhere off to the side hoping that I'd get out of this alive while at the same time contemplating on whether or not I should have explained to Klaus why it is I am unable to use magic. Now I know some of you think that I'm crazy for thinking this but based off of what Bonnie said we needed a stronger witch to break the seal my mother placed on my powers, and seeing as the Originals seem to have witches by the dozen. I couldn't help but wonder if telling Klaus why I actually couldn't use magic would be more beneficial to me than just having think that I wasn't magical at all.

As I pondered over this idea I suddenly noticed that Klaus was no longer working and that he seemed rather worked up over something. A few seconds after I noticed a Klaus I heard the sound of a gunshot which not to long after was followed up by three of Klaus's hybrids dragging in a somewhat bettered Damon.

Immediately after seeing the condition in which Damon was in I instinctually said "Oh my god Damon." before then rushing towards the injured Salvatore. Only too then have Klaus vampire speed in front of me.

"Not so fast love." Said Klaus to me before then turning to face Damon.

"Sam." Muttered the badly battered Damon.

"Damon, mate, I have to say I'm a little disappointed. I mean here I thought we had an understanding. You get Stefan to give me back my coffins and every in return I let you and your pathetic bunch live happily ever after. And yet here you are attacking me at home all for the sake of one little girl. Oh well." Taunted Klaus before then singling for his hybrids to kill Damon.

Seeing this I attempted to rush pass Klaus in hopes of getting to Damon, but the overly powerful Original easily thwarted by advancement by quickly firmly grabbing a hold of my throat with his right hand.

"I guess you didn't understand me when I said not to push your luck. Well let me help you better help you understand me love." Said Klaus in a murderous undertone as then began applying pressure to my windpipe.

Just as all seemed lost I heard a familiar voice yell out "Let them go!"

Turning my gaze from Klaus to the entryway I instantly spotted Stefan.

"Well would you look at this; it's a Salvatore family reunion." Joked Klaus as he looked over Stefan, Damon, and I. After signaling for the hybrids to now kill Damon Klaus quickly turned his attention back to Stefan.

"I said let them go Klaus." Stated Stefan

"You know I'm rather surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere." said Klaus as he completely ignored Stefan's last statement.

"I live here, Klaus." Responded Stefan as he slowly proceeded towards the hybrids.

"Well, if we're playing this game, then... I was here first." Grinned Klaus before then saying, "Ok mate that's rather close enough. I mean you wouldn't me and my hybrids to get the wrong idea now would you?" asked Klaus as he applied far greater pressure to my already aching windpipe.

"Let them go Klaus otherwise I'm going to dump your entire family in the pacific." Declared Stefan

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And things will start to get messy again." Stated Klaus. As he then displayed his point by applying so much pressure to my throat that I suddenly began to make chocking sounds.

At this point in time I could no longer keep up with their conversation as I was now on the verge of blacking out, and sadly enough not matter how much I struggled I couldn't break free. It pained me to feel so helpless, so weak. Then at that moment a sudden overwhelming rush washed over my entire body, and almost instantly I knew what it was. As I had felt this feelings a few times before, like the time I woke up after my ear death experience at the hands of Luca, and the other time was when I struck Tyler lighting. But unlike those times I wasn't going to try and fight it, nor was I going to try an attempt to understand it. I was just going to let it flow through me seeing as if I ever truly needed this power it was at this very minute.

As I allowed this awe inspiring sensation to over take me, I couldn't help but feel connected to everything in nature, as I was experiencing things in a way I'd never experienced them before.

Lost in myself and the feeling I was experiencing, I barely noticed when the windows in Klaus's mansion suddenly shattered. Which happened just as the front door busted open and powerful gust of wind raged on throughout the house. Immediately following that phenomenon the house then began to shake.

I could see the looks of shock and confusion that now plagued everyone's face as I continued on with this almost out of body experience. It was then that I saw Klaus turn his gaze on me, and from his eye's alone I could tell that he knew what all was happening was because of me. And with that I saw the corners of his lips cover upwards as his signature grin now stretched across his face, as he was pleased with what he was witnessing.

After a few quick minutes the house finally stopped shaking and the powerful gust quickly subsided but I knew that, that wasn't all to come. It's hard to explain but though it felt like I was trapped within my own body, it was like I was still in control of everything without actually being in control. I know sounds crazy but that's the best I can explain it.

"So much for not being able to use magic huh Demeter witch?" asked Klaus

Following his question I instantly began to feel an uncontrollable rage fester from deep within me and it was then that I knew what was coming next. Allowing the rage to fester to its boiling point I closed my eyes and allowed granted my powers full range as I was its tool.

_**Stefan's POV**_

After the wind subsided and the house stopped shaking I began to hear the faint and distant sound of electricity when in sparks.

Looking in to Sam's eyes I could see that she wasn't there. She had a completely blank expression on her face which didn't last for very long on account of her closing her eyes. Immediately after her eyes closed the faint static sound that I had picked up on was now growing louder in sound.

"What's that noise?" asked one of Klaus's hybrids

It took me a while to place it but I finally remembered where I had heard that sound before. Both Damon and I had heard that sound just before Sam had woken up after being stabbed twice by the Martin witch named Luca. Which coincidentally enough was just before me and Damon was sent flying clear across the room by what seemed to be an electrical discharge that erupted from Samantha's body.

And just like that I knew what was coming next. Not knowing how much time I had until Samantha blew; I rushed over to where the three hybrids were holding Damon down. I quickly drove my fist through the back of the nearest hybrid and ripped her heart out. With the other two now caught off guard Damon pushes himself up off the floor and snaps the neck of the hybrid on his left.

Right after that Samantha's eyes shot open so reacting quickly I threw a kick at the last hybrid's midsection sending him crashing to the floor. With the hybrids out of the way I hastily grabbed a hold of Damon's left shoulder and vamp speed behind one of the work tables. Making sure to flip it over so that it would provide cover for both Damon and I. Not a second after I did that did Sam release a huge electrical discharge. Though we were protected from the blast the sheer force of it was still strong enough to move me, Damon, and the flipped over table a few feet.

When the discharge ended I got to my feet and instantly began searching for Samantha. It didn't take very long for me to find her and when I did I saw that she was lying lifeless on the floor directly across from Klaus with her both her eyes open.

Using my vamp speed I got to her and scooped her up into my arms before then vamp speeding out of Klaus's mansion with Damon not far behind.

_**Sam's POV**_

As I lay on the floor directly across from Klaus I looked over to see that the Original Hybrid was staring at me with both anger and awe in his eyes. And though I was a bit happy to see him like he was my entire body ached in pain, but I was too drained to do anything about it. And so I just laid there staring back Klaus who as luck would have it was stunned after my attack due to him being hit by the worst of it.

As I laid there completely unable to move I suddenly felt a strong pair of hands scoop into an equally strong pair of arms, and I instantly felt safe and secured… at least for now.


	17. Time doesn't Heal all Wounds

_**A/N: **__**Special welcome to **__**musicismylife0820 for**__** following and recently adding this story his/her favorite list. Hope you guys are ready for it because the Originals will be in the next chapter.**_

* * *

As I now stood in front the mirror in my jogging suite, while working to put my hair up in a ponytail. I found my mind once again drifting off as I allowed myself to get lost in my own head.

Ok so it's been about week or two since I was rescued from out the clutches of one homicidal Niklaus Mikaelson. And in that time Stefan somehow managed to get Klaus to send his Hybrids away, Bonnie located her mother, and Alaric alongside his now girlfriend Meredith Fell are the two main suspects in the recent killings of a few council members. So as you can see for everyone in town it's just been business as usual, except for me that is. You see ever since I expelled that electrical discharge as Damon and Stefan now refer it to as. I've been having these weird and random fits of rage added with reoccurring flash backs from my childhood, that I honestly don't remember ever happening.

Now I've told Damon about what I've been experiencing but he doesn't think anything of it and it's not like I can go to Stefan. Especially seeing as he's still in his douche bag revenge mode which leaves me to figure this out all on my own. I would have gone to Bonnie but she's far too busy dealing with mother and trying to unseal a coffin, and even though I'm on somewhat on good terms with Caroline now I wouldn't want to burden her with my weirdness. After she nearly died do to Tyler being forced to bite her. Speaking of which is the reason we're on somewhat good terms right now. I mean the girl nearly died at the hands of my ex-boyfriend who's now her current boyfriend, none the less. What can I say, being screwed over by the same guy tends to somewhat bring girls together. Oh and that brings me to my next thought which is why on earth would Klaus have Tyler bite Caroline when he's just gonna heal her anyways? Don't get me wrong I am beyond glad that Caroline's alive, or undead, or whatever the politically correct term is for someone in her current situation. But the whole thing just seems messy and all over the place for such a careful and devious planner like I digress; the main thing here is that something's up with me and as usual, I'm alone in trying to figure it out.

So upon bringing myself back to reality I exhaled, glanced myself over in the mirror and then headed out the door for my now routine mid day run.

0~o~0

* * *

After about a good solid two hours of alternating between running and walking I finally stopped and took a break at the corner of an intersection. As I stood there kneeled over trying desperately to steady my breathing, I saw from my peripherals someone just peering at me from the other side of the street. So with that I casually lifted myself up right and glanced over to my right, but when I did I saw that there was no one there. Now feeling a bit uneasy, and with my nerves getting the better of me I quickly ran across the street and didn't stop running until I made it home. Fearing with every step that Klaus would just suddenly appear in front of me and take me away, god I hate living in fear.

Now home, I wasted no time making my way up the stairs and though my room was the intended target. I instantly noticed that Stefan's door was slightly ajar and as I drew closer to it I began to hear the voices of both Damon and Stefan in what seemed to be a slightly heated conversation. Apparently Stefan wasn't too happy with something Damon had just recently done and then after about a few more minutes of snooping I heard Stefan say as clear as day "There's nothing smart about un-daggering Elijah. He betrayed once before or did you forget."

Immediately after hearing Elijah's name be spoken a light gasp escaped passed my lips, and obviously it caught the boy's attention. Because the next thing I know Stefan's bedroom door suddenly flies open and in the door way now Damon.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" asked Damon in a highly mocking tone

"Well didn't anyone ever tell you to make sure that the door is closed when you're engaging in a private conversation?" I countered back

"Touché." Grinned Damon before the proceeding back into the room, only this time he left the door wide open.

"So what's this about Elijah being un-daggered?" I asked trying my hardest to sound uninterested about the topic at hand

"Why don't you ask Damon, he's the genius that un-daggered him in the first place." Responded Stefan in a less than happy tone.

"Hey I played the cards that I was dealt. Klaus was on his way for all the coffins and I made decision. Now hurry up and get dress so we can negotiate a fake truce with Klaus." Stated Damon with authority

"Ok so you un-daggered Elijah, but when exactly was he a daggered to begin with?" I asked as I was a bit confused. I mean I knew that Klaus had his family daggered in boxes but up until now I didn't know that Elijah was one of them. I mean I never asked and neither Stefan nor Damon ever told me so talk about new information.

"He was daggered by Klaus not long after helping him escape from us. I saw it happen when I went to Klaus to get the cure for Damon." Answered Stefan

"Wait a second why do you care when Elijah was daggered?" asked a now curious and highly skeptical Damon

"I don't." I quickly responded, though maybe it was too quick seeing as after my reply both Damon and Stefan began giving me a weird look. Feeling very uncomfortable now I decided that was probably best for me to leave this these two alone. "You know what I'm just gonna go."

As I hastily rushed into my room I wasted no time at all closing the door shut behind me. With my back still pressed against the door countless thoughts and feelings suddenly came flooding back as I thought about the well suited Original. I mean to find out now after all this time that Elijah had been daggered and was one of the family members being lugged around in a coffin all this time.

I felt so guilty for being mad at him this entire time but then I remembered that his daggering came after his betrayal. He got daggered because he lied to me, because he decided to go back on his word. If he had helped us kill Klaus then he would have never been locked away in a box. God what was wrong with me, was I just about to let Elijah get off the hook all just because he was daggered and stuffed in a box?

No that wasn't the reason why; it was because at one point in time I found myself greatly drawn to him. But you know what, that little girly fantasy I had would have to be destroyed. Elijah is an Original and they can't be trusted. Plus everything that has happened since the hybrid ritual was all because Klaus survived, and the only reason he survived was because of Elijah. So snap out of it Sam, because Elijah's an enemy not a friend. And if I knew what was good for me I'd remember that.


	18. An Invite from a Charming Prince(1 of 2)

_**A/N: **__**Special welcome to **__**LadyDV011 for**__** recently adding this story his/her favorite list, and to **__**lalaa365for recently following this story**__**.**_

* * *

"_Samantha?" I heard an overly familiar voice call out to me._

_As I turned around to acknowledge being addressed, the sheer sight of the individual alone was enough to send my heart racing. _

"_This can't be." I muttered in astonishment. As it was the only emotion I could isolate out of the many I was now experiencing. And who was it that brought about this reaction you may wonder, well the answer is very simple, my mother._

"_Samantha, honey what are you doing? Samantha Elysia Salvatore you better answer me." Insisted Selena, or as her birth certificate refers to her as, Mila._

_So just to recap my heart was racing, I was experiencing a plethora of emotions, and my palms have never been so sweaty I was that nervous. And if that wasn't bad enough every time I tried to speak it just felt like there were was a ping-pong ball or something lodged in the middle of my throat. Preventing me from being able to get a single word out edge wise._

_Suddenly I saw my mother begin to proceed towards me. Overly excited and still a little mortified I waited until my mother was close enough and then without warning I just threw my arms around her. Only instead of my arms wrapping around her they went straight through her. Which was almost as alarming but not quite as bad as my mother walking straight through me, literally like I wasn't even there._

_Hurt, angry, and little insulted I quickly turned around fully intending to chew her out when I saw her talking to a six maybe even seven year old me. _

"_What in the hell is going on here?" I asked myself, but my current train of thought would suddenly be derailed after hearing the conversation my mother was having with the younger me._

_Taking both the hands of the younger me into her own my mother then got on her knees so that she and the seven year old me would be at eye level. Which luckily enough I remember my mother doing but the conversation she was having with the younger me now, wasn't the conversation I remember her having with me then._

"_Samantha what did I tell you about using your powers?" asked Mila as she gazed from the countless flowers that now occupied the living room to the younger and more innocent version of myself._

"_You said that I wasn't supposed to use magic under any circomtances." Answered the younger me. _

_Hearing the younger me talk I couldn't help but grin as I found it so cute and a bit embarrassing how I couldn't properly pronounce the word circumstances at that age. But my little moment of enjoyment quickly faded as I remembered that the situation and this particular conversation that my mom and younger me was having was wrong. What had happened was that I had broken her flower pot because I was running around in the house when I wasn't supposed to. Not that I had used magic to turn our living room into the botanical garden. I mean didn't even know I had magic until just a few months ago. So just what in the hell was going here._

"_That's correct, now why is that rule in play?" asked my mother._

"_Because if daddy or Zach saw me doing magic they wouldn't like it. Answered a guilt filled younger me._

"_And?" pressed Selena_

"_And if I use my magic, the bad people will find us." Replied seven year old me in a much lower tone, almost as though she was telling a secret._

"_This is wrong, this never happened." I said to myself before then yelling at my mother. "This never happened do you hear me. This never happened!"_

Then just like that my eyes suddenly shot open and an air constricted gasp escaped pass my lips as I awoke to the doorbell being rung. Realizing that I must have fallen back asleep. And that the dream I was having must have been just another one of those weirdly altered memories I've been experiencing lately. I got up off the couch and stretched as my muscles felt a little tightened. Now on my way from the living room to the foyer I hear the doorbell ring once again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled so that the person on the side of the door would hear me.

Now at the door I quickly &amp; carelessly grabbed a hold of the handle before then forcibly pulling it open as to show my annoyance with whom so ever it was that decided today of all days to ring the doorbell. Mainly seeing as people normally just have a tendency to let themselves in. So hopefully you can guess just how annoyed I was when I opened the door only to find that there was no one there.

And so with an a scoff and an eye roll I was just about to slam the door shut when my eyes suddenly spotted a white envelope with my name on it taped the door. Without missing a beat I took the envelope from off the door and tore through it like kid on Christmas morning. Much to my surprise inside the envelope was a formal invitation asking me to please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven O'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration.

Without any kind of hesitation once so ever on my part. I immediately let out a condescending borderline insulting snicker. "Yea right, like I'd ever be caught dead going to this thing." I said finally before then turning to go back inside while simultaneously carelessly tossing the Mikael invitation over my right shoulder.

When the sound of a familiar voice instantly caught my attention, thus causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Well now that's a shame and here I was most looking forward to sharing a dance or two with you this evening."

Upon hearing the voice my heart instinctually skipped a beat, which then quickly prompted me turn around. And as I did was instantly greeted by the overly handsome and equally charming Elijah Mikaelson. The first thing I noticed when my eyes spotted Elijah was his hair, as it was far shorter now then it was the last time I saw him. He wore this new choice of hair style very well, and I have to admit that a part of me just wanted to run my fingers all through it as I passionately devour his lips with my own. But I fought that little girl urge and stood firm and strong in my door way as I looked over the well dressed Original.

"Elijah." I finally got out. "I heard you'd been un-daggered, long time no see." I stated in very solemn tone.

For just a brief second or two Elijah just stared at me. Almost as though he was trying to asses me out you know. See if there were any cracks or openings in my façade that he could pick at.

Following that brief second a small grin suddenly appeared on the original's face before then began to approach me. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something about that smile that I didn't like. Besides the fact that it made my legs feel like a limp noodle. There was something more to it almost as though he was teasing with it. Like one does when know or notice something that another has not, or maybe it something worst than that. Maybe he saw through my façade, no, that couldn't be it could it?

Stopping just a few feet in front of me Elijah then shot me a smile that could melt the polar ice caps, and my god did it make heart flutter. I wondered if the well mannered original knew what his smile was doing to me, and if he did was he doing on it purpose?

"Won't you reconsider joining me and my family this evening?" asked Elijah as he then extended the invitation back to me."

I subtly glanced down at the invitation before then redirecting my gaze back to the suited original. "I think I'll pass. You see I've had the horrible privilege of meeting four Mikaelsons already, and let's just that each one was more depressing than the other." I replied with venom dripping from every word.

I have to admit that it took me constantly replaying all the horrible things that Klaus has done to me and all my friends in my head to keep from just crumbling and pulling Elijah in to a much wanted and long awaited embrace.

A look of guilt instantly appeared on the handsome Original's face after my last statement as he knew where this conversation was heading. "Samantha I would just like to say how deeply and truly sorry I am for not only breaking your trust but for all the pain and suffering you've had to endure because of it. It was never my intention to betray you, but I had to in order to save my family." Explained Elijah in the most sincere and kindest of tone.

I know what he did was for family, I mean I get that but the fact still remains that he hurt me. And as much as I wanted to forgive there was also a part of that didn't want to.

"Kind words, but that's all they are Elijah. Words." I responded before then turning to shut the door on the well dressed Original. As I wasn't quite sure for how much longer I could keep up the tough angry act.

The moment I turned to close the door Elijah super speed up behind me before I ever fully crossed back over the threshold. Holding the invitation in front of my face Elijah then proceeded to get his last words in.

"Samantha I know that you must be furious with me, and I that I have no right to ask you to come to my family's ball this evening. But if you could just promise me that you'll take some time out of hating me and just ponder over the idea of coming tonight as my personal guest. I assure you that this I'll this be the last you'll hear of it, and if you still choose not to come then I'll have my answer." Stated Elijah

Though I heard what he said it was pretty hard for me to remain focus as I could feel the air from his mouth as he spoke his piece brush up against my neck. Pulling myself together I took the invitation from out Elijah's hand and crossed over the threshold. Now once again face to face with Elijah I look at the invitation and then deep into his hazel brown eyes and I said. "Fine, I will give this some thought. You have my word." I smirked before then closing the door on the original.

As I walked away from the door I took one more glance at the invitation just before I was about toss it. When all of a sudden I noticed that there was some writing on the back. Flipping the invitation over I began reading the personal message on the back directed to me by Ester. Who in very few words requested my presence my expressing how much it would be an honor to meet a living breathing witch from the famous Demeter bloodline, and how she could help with the problem I was having if I so wished it.

I had to give it to Momma Original; she sure knew how to bait someone into doing something they didn't want to do. But then I figured that if this witch could actually help me break the seal my mother placed on my magic, then maybe it would be worth it to rub elbows with the Original family. Besides it's not like I have anything else going today and if I'm to be completely honest I'm quite interested in meeting the rest of the Mikaelson clan. So I guess I'm going to a ball. And luckily for me I had just the dress to wear out to this meet and greet with the Mikaelson family.

0~o~0

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Over at Klaus's family mansion the Original Hybrid was in his studies casually throwing back a few drinks as he pondered over whether or not Caroline would actually show up tonight. You see Klaus had grown somewhat smitten with the young blonde vampire even though she herself paid him no mind. This however didn't matter to the hybrid as intended on wooing her for as long as it took as she had become an object of his obsession.

While still in the studies with his thoughts centered on Caroline, Klaus suddenly hears the front door open which almost immediately provokes a response from his younger brother Kol.

As soon Elijah entered into the foyer he quickly found himself under scrutiny by none other than his baby brother Kol and his pesky inquiries.

"And thus the noble brother finally returns. So tell me Elijah where did you run off to into such a hurry?"Asked Kol as he came from around the corner sporting deviously smug grin.

Not wanting to entertain his brother and his intrusiveness, Elijah pulls his handkerchief from out his left breast pocket and begins wiping his hands with it. "I'm sorry Kol, but I believe my business is that of my own. So if you'd be so kind as to excuse me." Stated Elijah as he then handed Kol the handkerchief just before walking around the overly impulsive Original.

Though Elijah had made it pass Kol he didn't get very out of the Foyer before then being coming under attacked by Rebekah.

"Well someone's being overly secretive today. Could it be the great Elijah finally has a secret that not even he wishes to divulge with the family? " taunted Rebekah as she came up beside Kol.

Stopping mid stride Elijah then turns to face both Rebekah and Kol. "Why is it you two insist on acting like children whenever you two are together?" asked Elijah with a slight older brother sternness now present in his voice.

Kol would just tauntingly grin at Elijah as he paid no attention to the question addressed to both him and his sister by the well mannered Original. "You know Elijah, this inquisition could have long since been over with if you had just been good sport and answered my question."

Glancing from Kol to Elijah, a devious grin suddenly makes its way on to the girl original's face "Kol does have a point Elijah, why so secretive all of a sudden?" pushed Rebekah

Following a quick diverting of the eyes and an annoyed sigh, Elijah finally decides it best to humor Kol and Rebekah seeing as neither one would stop until they got their answer. "If you must know I was out delivering an invitation to a guest."

"Ahh, could it be that a little young thing has caught the eye of the noble Elijah?" asked Kol as sensed that there might have been more to the story.

"Kol don't be ridiculous." Nudged Rebekah. "Elijah would never be interested in any of these commoners. Right Elijah?" asked Rebekah with a huge vote of confidence as she was beyond sure that Elijah would confirm her claim. A bit taken back by Elijah's silence Rebekah asks once again. "Elijah?"

Noticing his brother's lack of words Kol couldn't help but rub it in Rebekah's face that she was wrong. "Sorry sister, but when a man's got inkling for a pretty young thing. One's stature is the last thing we men care about, isn't that right Elijah." Said Kol in a somewhat demoralizing sexist tone.

"Enough." Declared Elijah as he had heard enough of Kol's filth, and overall was beyond done with this entire conversation as a whole. "If you two are quite finish with your interrogation I believe we have a party to get ready for." Stated Elijah with authority.

Realizing that Elijah was no longer in the playing mood both Kol and Rebekah glanced at each other before then retreating to their quarters as to prepare for tonight festivities. With Rebekah and Kol now out of his hair Elijah retreated to his room as he to needed to get ready for tonight's ball. And as just like his brother Klaus, he too was hoping that a certain young Mystic Fall local would show up to tonight's celebration.


	19. From a Princess to a Witch (2 of 2)

_**A/N: A Special welcome and thanks goes out to **__**ThePhantomismyLove **__**for recently reviewing and following The Wayward Salvatore**__**. Also welcome to **__**Limavaa. for recently following the story. There is a picture of how Sam looked at the Mikaelson's Ball on my page.**_

_**Also a little side note a Deva and an Elemental are actual myths that I have decided to incorporate into the The wayward Salvatore though in my story their not exactly in the same concept as the myths as I'm using them as a way to explain a very special kind of witch. But if u want to look them up there will be a link on my page. Also I swear it will all make sense as the story goes on. So just bare with me please.**_

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

As I slowly proceed up the drive way with the bottom of my gown ever so slightly hoisted from up off the ground. I couldn't help but wonder if I was doing the right thing, coming here to the Mikaelson's coming out ball. I mean after all my grandmother did stress to me the importance of leaving all this magic witch business alone. She said it would bring nothing but trouble and that I'd not only be putting myself in danger, but my friends as well. So then why am I so willing to let Elijah's mother remove the seal on my powers? Which I'm guessing my mother had a pretty go reason for putting on in the first place.

Stopping just a few feet shy of the door I quickly turned around and began making my way back down the driveway. Only too then find myself thinking about Elijah and how great he looked earlier today. With his new haircut that I just loved and so want to run my fingers through. And then of course there's his soulful hazel brown eyes, his well toned physique, and last but not least how fine that man looks in a suite. And so now with that new train of thought guiding my actions I quickly turned around and headed back towards the Mikaelson Mansion.

Now at the door I took a deep breath and patiently waited as the doormen granted me access. Hoping to high heaven that I wouldn't once again wind up changing my mind, and so as those huge double doors sprang open I slowly and calmly exhaled. As I took the time to find the courage and conviction I needed to venture forth into the lion's den. Upon entering the home of my sworn enemy I was finally able to let the bottom of my dress drape down my legs and onto the floor as I had finally arrived.

* * *

_**Kol's POV**_

As I continued to mingle with the painfully oblivious and naive patrons of Mystic Falls. I quickly found myself growing quite bored and uninterested with the people at this party. There was no challenge or excitement among these common folk. Without even having to actually try I was already able to secure myself a dalliance later tonight with half of the women here. Not that I would actually go through it, but it did bring about bit of amusement as I attempted to see just how many wives I could lure to me bed. But like most of my conquests this one didn't hold my attention for very long.

I needed something that would provide a thrill, and keep me entertained for more than just a few minutes. And not to long after that thought crossed my mind did I over hear a few chaps talking in great detail about a pretty young thing that had apparently caught their attention. Their conversation was anything but appropriate or dignified which is why they were huddled over in a corner whispering about it like a couple of housewives having mid day tea. And had it not been for my vampire hearing I would not have known what it was they were saying. Though I figured that this new comer would be exactly like all the other women of this town, I had to admit that I was still a bit curious as to whom this young lady was that had the common men a buzz with lust. So allowing my curiosity to get the better of me I decided to go check out the greatly desired patron for myself.

As I walked pass the staircase I was immediately blown away by what I saw. Seeing as there standing at the entrance of the foyer was a hot pretty young thing that I hadn't seen in ages. And at that moment I couldn't help but grin as the night had instantly become far more promising.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

Standing at the entrance of the foyer I desperately gazed upon the patrons in hopes of finding Elijah somewhere among them. With my nerves still a little shaky due to me worrying on whether or not I was making a big mistake accepting help for the original witch, added with the fact that I was dolled up, wearing heels, and in a dress. I couldn't help but fidget with my fingers as it was the only thing helping me to keep my nerves at bay.

Realizing that I couldn't just stand in the entryway all night I slowly began to proceed further into the foyer when out of the blue a very young and extremely handsome man approached me. This man had brown hair and even darker brown eyes. He stood about six one for what I could tell and oddly enough for whatever the reason this handsome fellow reminded a lot of Elijah. If Elijah of course was between the ages of I'd say twenty to twenty two, as that's how old this strapping young fellow looked to be.

"Well, well long time no see darling. I have to say though I'm quite shocked to see you here, after our last meet I didn't think you cared for me to much. But I guess if you're willing to let bygones be bygones I can do the same. Though I am quite interested in how you were able to locate me so quickly. " stated the sexy young hunk with a smile that could melt girls hearts.

Completely taken back by the man's informality it took me a minute or two regain composure.

"Umm I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else." I responded.

"Playing hard to get I like it, but seriously after all the things we've done to one another I think it's safe to say that we're beyond all the formal normality's. Don't you agree?" asked the unknown man before then taking my right hand into his own and kissing it.

The moment the man's lips touched my skin the smile that he'd been showcasing from the time we made eye contact immediately vanished and was replaced by a look of confusion. With his eyes now peering deeply into mine the unknown man slowly begins to lower my hand and as he does he says, "You're human." almost as though astonished by the fact.

"And obviously you're not." I responded with a quick retraction of my right hand, as it became obvious to me that the man standing before me was not human, but a vampire. And for whatever reason, he assumed I was as well.

Now before either of us had time to react towards our own startling revelations but the other, a familiar voice suddenly caught my attention.

"Samantha." said Elijah as he came up from behind the unknown man. "Samantha I'm so glad you could make it." Added Elijah before then turning to the unknown man. "Kol, if you'll excuse us."

And so without actually waiting for Kol's response Elijah then extended his right hand out to me which I quickly grabbed a hold of. Then just like that Elijah escorted me farther into the party. Now that we were a good ways away from Kol I decided to take one last good look at the now revealed vampire, and as I did my gaze was instantly met by Kol's ever watchful stare. Seeing as he seemingly hadn't taken his eyes off me this entire time. Snapping my head back around I then peered up at Elijah.

"So how do you know that guy?" I asked

"You mean Kol?" asked Elijah

"Yeah him" I responded

"He is my brother and the youngest of the male originals." explained Elijah before finally coming to a stop not to far from the grand staircase.

Now stationary Elijah and my eyes finally meet and were instantly locked in a meaningful heartfelt gaze. Now as I peered deeply into the eyes of the well mannered Original I couldn't stop myself from fantasying about what it would be like to share a kiss with noble Elijah.

"You look absolutely stunning in that dress Samantha." Complimented Elijah

"Why thank you. I have to admit I was feeling a bit weird and outplace in this dress." I lightly chuckled back

"Don't be." Smiled Elijah as he lightly grabbed a hold of both my hands, in his attempt to stop me from nervously fidgeting with my fingers.

Following this lovely gesture I noticed Elijah look at his watch before then turning his attention back to me. "Samantha if you would excuse me, I promise I'll be right back." Assured Elijah before then taking his leave.

Now alone I watched as Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Klaus and one other person all conjoined on the grand staircase, and from there Elijah addressed the entire party with a toast. During the toast a blonde woman in a black dress began to make her decent half way down the stairs where she stood at Kol's side just prior to being introduced as the mother of the Mikaelson children.

"Bingo." I whispered to myself before then being caught off guard by none other than my once favorite uncle Stefan Salvatore.

"What are you doing here Sam?" asked the youngest male Salvatore as he suddenly appeared beside me.

Following my instinctual flinch I let out a relieved sigh before then glancing over at the male Salvatore.

"Not sneaking up on people for one thing." I quickly defended. "Plus, I was invited." I boasted.

"You shouldn't be here. Or did you forget that just not to long you were being held prisoner here?" baited Stefan

"Oh trust me I remember, and if memory serves it was me that took down Klaus and the pesky hybrids." I bragged. "So do me a favor and go pine over your precious Elena." I finished while simultaneously pointing to both Elena and Damon.

After pointing out to Stefan, Damon and Elena who for all intensive purpose seemed pretty cozy with one other, I quickly made a break for it. As I couldn't handle dealing with the overly protective douche bag version of Stefan. Now free from Stefan I instinctually began making my way over to the grand staircase when Elijah suddenly appears in front of me. And following a little back and forth between me and the well dressed original, he then took me by the hand and led me on to the ballroom floor. Where he and I along with a few others began doing a century's old waltz to the song Give me Love by Ed Sheeran.

Though reluctant at first I have to say dancing with Elijah made me feel like a real life princess. I mean here I was in my mother's favorite dress at a ball dancing with a man who couldn't have been any more perfect if I dreamt him up myself. Though I mean clearly I wouldn't have dreamt him up as a vampire, but then again who am I to judge. I mean I'm the farthest thing from a princess, in looks and attitude. But you know what none of that mattered, because as I danced with my version of prince charming. I could swear it felt like I was flying, so much so that I wished this moment would never end. Talk about a sweet dream and a beautiful nightmare.

"So Samantha, what made you decided to come tonight." Asked the charming original.

"Let's just say I realized how crazy I'd be to pass up an opportunity like this one." I smiled coyly.

"And what opportunity would that be exactly?" asked Elijah, but before I could respond we suddenly switched partners. And much to my dismay I now found myself in arms of Niklaus Mikaelson. Well there goes my hot fantasy.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I blew off with an eye roll.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Demeter witch." Smirked Klaus "I must say you clean up rather well little Salvatore." Taunted Klaus

"I would say the same about you but then I'd be lying." I rebutted

"And there's that candor that's so well known among the Demeter women." Baited and overly amused Klaus

Growing rather tiresome of the constant quip exchanged between me and the original hybrid I attempt to put an end to our back and forth.

"You know what we might have to dance together for a little while, but that doesn't mean we need to talk to each other. So how about you keep your thoughts to yourself and I'll refrain from making witty comebacks." I offered

"You don't want to talk, well that's fine with me love. Then you can just listen as I clear up a few things. Like for starters don't think my lack of retaliation on you and the Salvatore boys mean that I've forgotten about our little mishap a few weeks ago. You see I've been rather busy, but the fact still remains. I'm in need of a new witch and you're it. Now whether you decide to just accept it or fight me on it I can assure you that the end result will be the same. You working for me, so if I were you and I cared about my loved ones I'd do as I say from here on out, witch." Explained Klaus with a smug grin plastered all over his face.

"Don't you even dare think about hurting my friends Klaus." I stated as I now peered into the eyes of the hybrid.

"Oh I won't so long as you mind your manners." Pointed out Klaus

Unable to take anymore more of this I suddenly and immediately pull myself from out of Klaus's grip and made a hastily retreat out the ballroom, stopping only when I had made it to the foyer. Now in the foyer I could feel myself just wanting to cry, but not because I was sad but because I was mad as hell. I was just so sick and tired of being bossed around and threatened on a weekly basis, and as a human it's not like there's much I can do in terms of fighting back. And it was at that precise moment that I decided to hell with my grandmother's warnings. Me and my friends were in grave danger now, and if having access to my powers grants me the strength I need to finally be able to fight back then I wanted access to my powers, now.

Just then I felt a strong and firm hand rest gently on my back just seconds before Elijah came around and positioned himself directly in front me.

"Samantha I deeply and sincerely apologize for Niklaus's behavior. You have my word that I will not allow Niklaus to hurt you or anyone you care about. Now are you alright?" asked an overly concerned Elijah.

I could hear it in his voice just how genuinely worried and concerned the kind Original was for me. And I have to say it felt good to know that he cared for me, even if it was only platonic.

"It's alright Elijah you don't have to apologize for him. Your brother's just an ass, and one I hoped to avoid tonight. But I guess fate had other plans in store for me." I lightly joked

"Yes well I guess so." Smiled Elijah, which was then followed by an awkward silence. "Samantha I hate to ask this after what you just went through with Niklaus, but is it true?" asked a somewhat hesitant Elijah.

"You mean if I'm a witch, cause then the answer is yes." I replied somewhat nervously

"Yes but you're not just any witch, a Demeter witch."

"That I am." I answered accompanied with a stress filled sigh.

0~o~0

* * *

After a little freshen up I quickly returned to the party only to then see Stefan running clear out the front door with Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Rebekah, and Elena not too far behind. Seeing this I quickly hoisted up my dress and prepared to take pursuit when out of the clear blue I heard my name being called.

Turning around I spot Esther, the original witch positioned halfway up the staircase. And so with a very subtle head nod Ester gestured for me to follow her as she began to make her ascent up the stairs. Glancing back at the front door I quickly pondered on whether or not I should follow the witch or go see what took place outside. But as usual my personal goals outweighed my curiosity. So without much hesitation I changed directions and began making my way up the stairs.

As I followed the recently resurrected witch up the stairs and down a hallway our cat and mouse chase finally ended as we both entered into what I could only assume was her studies.

"Close the door please." Instructed Esther

Doing as I was told I quickly closed the door behind me before then venturing further into the witch's lair.

"No need to be frightened Sam. As a fellow witch I wish you no harm." Assured the original witch as it was pretty obvious by my movements and facial expression that I was kind of fearful of the original witch. I mean after all she was a Mikaelson even if it was only by marriage.

"Would you like a seat?" asked Esther as she gestured to the couch with her hand.

"No I think I'll stand." I answered as I slowly drew nearer to the Mikaelson witch.

Following what seemed to be a happy sigh Ester suddenly began to smile at me.

"I must say Samantha; it is quite an honor to meet you." Said Esther genuinely

"Really, and here I thought the honor was all mine" I rebutted

"That's very sweet of you to say, but compared to a living breathing Demeter I'm not very big news." Stated Esther

"And why is that? I mean everyone seems to be making a pretty big deal about me being a Demeter? What's so special about a Demeter witch anyway?" I asked as those questions had been on my mind for some time now.

"Well there are two reasons the Demeter's are held in such high esteem. One is that the Demeter witches are one of if not the only bloodline of witches whose ancestry can be traced back all the way to the first generation of witches." Explained Esther with great enthusiasm.

"The first generation of witches, is there a big difference between them and the witches now?" I asked I was now a bit confused by the importance of something so mundane.

"The first generation of witches young Samantha are said to be the strongest witches to have ever walked this earth. It is stated that the first generation of witches were not just simply connected to nature like we are, but instead was a living breathing extension of it. So instead of being its servants they were its children. This little Demeter granted them access to powers that transcends the normal abilities of any single witch today. As their powers and magic were completely tied to nature, which is why they didn't have telekinesis, they couldn't see into the future, and pain infliction was not an ability known to these witches" Pointed out Esther

"Ok well I guess that makes sense, so then what was the second reason for the Demeter's being held in such high regards?"

"Witches like you Samantha are the second reason the Demeter's are held in such high regards when it comes to the witch community." Declared Esther

"What do you mean witches like me? Witches who've had their powers sealed by their mothers? I asked sarcastically

"No Samantha." Chuckled Ester before then continuing. "I'm referring to witches classified as Devas. Which little Demeter is what you are."

"I'm a what!?" I rang out in both shock and confusion, as I was now completely and utterly lost.

**_To Be Continued_**


	20. More than just a witch

"A Deva spirit or an Elemental as they are more commonly known as, are witches whose spirits and or consciousness is said to be interlaced with that of nature itself. Much like the witches of old were said to be, thus granting these witches a significant hold over nature and all of its aspects as the two are said to be one in the same. "

"Now when you say like the witches of old you mean like the first generation of witches don't you? The ones whose powers you said transcends pass that of the witches today?" I asked as I was finally able to put something together.

"That I do Samantha. And that is why these particular witches are considered sacred to the witch community. Especially seeing as how these witches in their own right are considered to be a supernatural occurrence, you see it is written that first generation of witches were giving free range over nature's gifts. But then one by one they began using their powers for selfish reasons which in turn disgraced and defied countless rules set forth in nature. So in anger nature took back its gifts and for a while the world was without witches. That was of course until nature saw it fit to give its servants one more chance. Only this time nature placed a limit on the amount of powers and access we witches have to its gifts. Only until we witches as a community prove ourselves worthy of its blessings will nature once again bestow upon us the same powers that the first generation of witches so carelessly abused. And that's where the Devas come in their nature's loophole, its test dummy as you will. The elementals are nature's way of testing to see if we witches are ready for such great power. And thou many of us think this a good idea, sadly however these particular witches are only known to manifest within the Demeter bloodline. Mainly because the Demeter's thus far are the only publically known bloodline descended from a first generation witch, as it said to be a prerequisite in other for a bloodline to able to produce such a witch. And to make matters worse Elementals are only born every few decades."

"Wow a test dummy for nature, now that just makes me feel all kinds of warm and fuzzy inside." I replied sarcastically before then going on to ask. "So I take it you think I'm this Deva Elemental whatever witch person?"

"I don't think Samantha I know, as does almost every witch on the other side. And it is for that reason that your mother sealed away your powers and altered your memory."

"What are you talking about my mother never altered my memories." I shot back defensively

"I'm afraid she did, you know the memories you've been seeing. The ones where you're a kid and you not only know about magic but use it. They're real Sam, the ones before are what's fake." Pointed out the original witch

"No, that can't be right. It just can't be." I defended

"I assure you they are Sam." Confirmed Esther

"I don't get it w…wh...Why would she do that to me? Take away my memories? And why only know would they choose to resurface? " I asked in great distress and disbelief, as I now found myself a bit overwhelmed by all this new information, added with the range of emotions I was feeling, and the many unanswered questions that I now had. I hate to say it but my grandmother was right. She said that with every answer I got I'd just have more and more questions and that's exactly what was happening here, right now with Ester. But I still I had to know.

"The memory spell your mother did is tethered to the seal she placed on your powers, so if you're getting back bit and pieces of your memories then it's safe say that the seal has a weak spot somewhere. And obviously this weak spot is allowing for some of your magic to seep through. This explains why you're able to gain access to your powers in time of great distress, and if that's the case and you continue to forcibly push out your powers you will wind up killing yourself." Explained Ester with much caution to her voice. "Now I don't know why your mother thought it necessary to seal you powers, but the first thing that comes to mind is for your protection."

"Protection from what?" I asked

"Samantha back in the day being a Demeter witch let alone The Elemental was a big under taking. These witches were charged with guiding and protecting the witch community alongside a counsel of witches made up of good hearted witches. Who much like the Demeter's followed the Wiccan Rede, which has long since been forgotten. The Demeter's were always at the four fronts. So if anything your mother was probably just trying to give you a normal life. Free of magic, the Demeter name, and all the responsibilities that came with it. Which now begs the question Samantha, knowing everything you know now are you sure you still wish to unseal your powers?"

Upon hearing Ester's last question everything I was feeling and experiencing suddenly disappeared. And all that was left was determination, as I was tired of everyone else either controlling or having a bigger say than me in the way I lived my life. Now maybe this was just me being selfish, or maybe this was just my pride talking but no matter what is was I was ok with it. Which is why my reply to Ester was, "You bet I still want to unseal powers, now more so than ever.

0~o~0

When Esther and I were finished with our little discussion, both her and I exited out the study and posted up at the top of the stair case. Where Esther then proceed to address the few guests that were still left by apologizing for the disturbance that occurred this evening before then wishing them all a good night.

With that the original witch then grabbed a hold of my left hand, instinctually causing me to divert my attention away from looking for one of my friends among the countless patrons to meeting her gaze with that of my own.

"Do not forget what I told you, it has to be done during the full moon. Not before and not after, during. This is a one shot potion." Stressed Esther

"I remember. I promise I won't forget." I assured her.

Following my reassurance, Esther then nodded to me and began making her way back to her study as she was none too pleased with her children right now.

Taking that as my sign to leave, I quickly began to make my decent downstairs. Half way down the stairs I wind up running into Elijah who as luck would have was going in the opposite direction of me.

"Elijah." I called out to the handsome original. "Do you have any idea where Matt or the others have gone off to? They were kind of my ride home." I explained to the suited original

"Sadly to say Matt is on his way to the hospital, and the others left shortly after. But if you wish it would be my pleasure to drive you home." Answered Elijah

"Umm yea that would be great. Thank you Elijah." I smiled

"It's no problem at all Samantha, just give me one second. I need to consort with my mother about tonight's fiasco." Stated Elijah, but instead of just taken off right after like a gentleman he awaited my response.

Not expecting him to await a response I was pretty much taken by surprised when I finally realized that he was waiting for me say something before he'd take off. So in sort of a blunder I quickly got out. "Yeah no go ahead. I...I'll just wait down stairs."

And just like that Elijah rushed up the stairs and after his mother.

As I completed my descent down the stairs I was immediately met by the girl original, Rebekah.

"Well if it isn't the little Salvatore girl." Said Rebekah as she slowly approached me with a drink in her hand. "Still playing pretend family with the Salvatore boys are we?" jibed an obviously buzzed and somewhat spiteful Rebekah.

"Rebekah, long time no dagger." I jibed back

Stopping mid stride instantly after hearing my not so clever comeback, the blonde original narrowed her eyes and snarled at me. "Was that supposed to be funny? You think it hilarious that, that little doppelganger wench stabbed me in the back!?" asked Rebekah, who at this point I was now face to face with. After she so quickly closed the gap between us with her vampire speed, thus shoving me up against a wall with her free hand firmly wrapped around my windpipe. Her face was all contorted as she bared her true face to me.

As I squirmed to get free from under Rebekah's grasp I could hear Kol in the background just edging the female original on.

"Oh come now Bekah, no need to lash out just cause the girl's prettier than you. You know you'll always be second best." Taunted Kol with a grin.

"Yea well we'll see just how much prettier she is after I rip her head off those pretty little shoulders." Declared Rebekah with venom dripping from every word.

"Better be careful Rebekah after all you are dealing with a Demeter." Goaded Kol with a smile

"Oh really, well then that just makes this all the more fun." Commented Rebekah just seconds before she was about to sink her fangs into my neck.

Then just like that I suddenly found myself gasping for air as I was now somehow freed from Rebekah's grasp, and no longer face to face with the overly emotional original.

"Enough. You and Kol have disgraced this family enough for one night." I heard Elijah said.

Turning to my right I instantly see Rebekah pinned against a wall much like she had me pinned just a few seconds ago. Only the one doing the pinning was Elijah, and compared to Rebekah who had her hands firmly wrapped around my throat Elijah's hand was fully opened and just resting at the base of her throat. With only enough pressure to keep her stationary.

"That's twice now you've chosen some pathetic little tart over your baby sister. So much for now and forever, eh Elijah." Spat Rebekah in anger.

"Oh come now Elijah, we were only having a little fun." Smirked Kol

"What has Rebekah gone and done this time?" asked a somewhat amused Klaus as he had just strolled through the front door.

"Ahh Niklaus you're here good. Now let me make myself perfectly clear to all of you. Mother said that she wishes nothing more than for this family to be whole again, in such she has chosen Mystic Falls to once again be our new home. And it is for that dream that she has given her word to the council that she and her children only wish to live in peace among them, and that no harm would come to the people of this town by her hand or the hands of any of her children. And yet twice now Kol and Rebekah have already attempted to break this vow. Which is why I am stating now, should any of you attempt to spit in the face of mother's rules by either trying to harm Samantha, Elena, or any of the other fine people that call Mystic Falls home you will have me to contend with. Do I make myself clear?" asked Elijah in an assertive older brother tone.

"Crystal." Answered Rebekah in contempt

Upon Rebekah's response Elijah then released her.

"Well there goes my enjoyment." Said Kol before then taking his leave of the foyer.

With Elijah no longer pinning her to the wall, Rebekah then took one last mean girl glance at me before then vampire speeding right out the front door.

"Pretty big talk brother, but what's really to stop Rebekah from still going and tearing her throat out, or Elena's for that matter? And Kol from whatever sick twisted perversion he already has planned for the people of this town? Or me for the matter from killing anyone that dares stand in the way of me and something I want? Asked Klaus with a devious grin plastered on his face. "You see Elijah you may talk a good game but I'm afraid your ideal threats alone isn't going to be enough to ensure the safety of your new favorite Demeter witch, let alone the one tonk pony town she calls home."

"Are you challenging me brother?" Asked Elijah with a lifted brow

"Oh of course not brother, I'm just saying that in order for your threat to actually hold merit. You might need to demonstrate to Kol and Rebekah the seriousness of your words." Stated Klaus when an apparent undertone.

"I assure you Niklaus should Kol, Rebekah, or even you decide to test the validity of my warning, I will act accordingly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to escort the lovely Samantha home." Countered Elijah before then once again extending his right hand out to me.

After I grabbing a hold of his hand, I was then lead by the ever charming and noble Elijah out the front door and towards his car where he would then help me get in on the passenger side before then entering the car himself. Only too then take off in the direction of the Salvatore Boarding house.

0~o~0

As we pulled up to the Boarding house I quickly peered out the window at the front door before then shyly looking over to Elijah.

"So, I guess we're here." I said nervously seeing as the entire car ride over here was done in complete and utter silence.

"Would like me to walk you to your door?" asked the well mannered Original

"No, that's not necessary. Besides I think you've already done more than what is expected of a host. You know saving my life back there and all." I smiled

"Yes well Rebekah and Kol can be quite the impulsive pair, and for that I apologize Samantha." Said Elijah

"You apologize a lot for your family, don't you?" I asked as it had become obvious to me that out of all of Esther's kids Elijah bore the brunt of his sibling's actions, or should I say failings. But what was weird about it was that he did this by choice, mainly due to his moral compass. Which I have to say was one of the things I found most humanizing about him.

"Yes well it's not like they themselves would apologize for their own behavior." Stated Elijah

"Elijah Mikaelson, the honorable original. Well it definitely suites you." I smiled

"You still think me honorable even after I broke my word to you?" asked Elijah with a somewhat remorseful look in his eyes.

Seeing Elijah's right hand still stationed on the gear stick I lightly place my left hand on top of it as I then peered into the Original's soulful eyes. "I think it honorable that you wanted to reunite your family, and I think it honorable that you bare the failings of your siblings as though it was your own. You Elijah are an honorable man, and though you are an undead super old first ever vampire. You're still just a man, and you're allowed to not be perfect and to make mistakes. So do me a favor, don't miss out on life because your too busy watching over your other siblings."

"You Samantha Salvatore are far wiser than your age suggests." Smiled Elijah as he then raised my left hand up to his lips, and kissed it ever so gently.

Unable to stop my face from turning red, I uncontrollably begin to blush as I slowly retracted my hand.

"Good night Elijah." I said as I began exiting the car.

"Good night Samantha." Replied the original.

Now out the car I closed the door shut and shot the handsome original one more smile before then walking off.

"Samantha." Called out Elijah

Stopping almost instantly I quickly looked back to where I knew the original was stationed.

"Would you perhaps like to spend the day with me tomorrow?" asked Elijah

Unable to hide the sheer joy I was feeling I just continued to do a mixture of blushing and smiling. "Yes, I would like that very much." And with that I once again began making my way up to the front door.

Only after I was inside the house did I hear Elijah's car take off. Feeing like I was on cloud nine I just began twirling myself around the foyer, as I reveled in the fact that Elijah Mikaelson asked me Samantha Salvatore to spend the day with him tomorrow. Man could life get any better?


	21. Spell Gone Awry

_**A/N: A Special welcome and thanks goes out to **__**poisionivywicca, Angel030593, Ruapehu82, yazzy97, &amp; AnimeLoverAndPieEater,**_ _**UnSognatore, kineret, KyaraSalvatore**__** and **__**Blood-in-Poison,**_ _**for either recently following or adding The Wayward Salvatore to their favorite list. Plus thank you to **__**HOAfan8509 for not just adding this story to his favorite list but for reviewing, welcome back.**_

_**Also Sorry for the disappearing act, but between moving, starting a second job, and school back in swing my life has been super hectic which in turn didn't provide me with much free time to write. But now here I am so let's continue on with our adventure. I will now be back to updating/writing my stories more frequently again. Plus very soon The Wayward Salvatore shall end, and the next installment to Samantha's story will unfold. Only this time Samantha isn't the only Salvatore who has a secret they didn't know about.**_

_**Kol's Pov**_

Other than meeting Samantha Salvatore and the little spectacle that took place during mother's party last night, the night was completely uneventful. But now it was morning and my intrigue in Klaus's newest witch just continued to grow. As I was quite fascinated with the fact that the Demeter line was still around. I mean after all I thought that line ended decades ago, but alas it seems those pesky witches are more resilient than I thought. Although in all honesty that's not the main reason I'm so interested in the Salvatore girl.

As I thought back on how delicious the young Demeter looked in her dress last night, I found myself slightly imagining what the blood of a Demeter witch must taste like, what the blood of Samantha Salvatore, must taste like. And as this thought popped into my head I couldn't help but think back on Renee and how much Samantha resembled her. So much so that those two had to have been related, but if that was indeed the case then that meant that I had a member of the elusive Demeter family under my nose the entire time and never realized it. Although in all fairness Renee was highly sufficient at keeping secrets and making sure that everything happened on her time table.

With my mind going through every last piece of detail I had on Renee I quickly realized that in order to put this issue to rest I needed to gather more entail on Klaus's new witch of choice. So with that I exited my room and began searching the house for my dastardly brother. After a few seconds of vamp running around the house my search then brought me to the living room, where I found Nik peacefully sitting on the couch doodling in his little drawing book.

Now that I had found my target it was time to use my Kol like charm to get Nik to open up about his latest project. So with a devilish grin I entered into the living room passing Nik on my way to the empty sofa. Immediately after dropping myself onto the sofa I kicked up my feet placing them on the armrest.

"So Nik, do tell me about our latest Demeter. Are there anymore of them, do they stay in contact?" I asked, turning my head in Nik's general direction.

With an ever so slight but overly contemptuous sigh, Nik takes a second to stop doodling before then lifting up his head from out his book so that we were now locked in an epic stare off.

"First of all Kol there is no OURS, just mine." Stressed Nik, before continuing. "And as for the Salvatore girl, if you know what's good for you you'd do well to erase her from your memory. For all intensive purposes she does not even exist understood?" asked Nik with great authority

Though my brother was adamant on keeping the Demeter to himself, I had no intensions of actually following his wishes. But seeing as he was now solely focused on me I figured it best to divert Nik's attentive and somewhat dark attention from me onto Elijah.

"Well that doesn't seem quite fair now does it? I mean why do you and Elijah get to have the Demeter all to yourselves? I want a sample of the tasty young thing." I smirked

Based on the way Nik's bottom jaw clenched I knew that I had I hit a nerve with the whole Elijah thing. And honestly that was the only reason I brought it up, while the whole tasty young thing bit was simply thrown in for good measure.

"There will be no sampling of my witch Kol, and as for Elijah's interest in Samantha, you let me worry about that." Pointed out Nik

I was just about to venture further into our conversation when I suddenly heard the front door open, which quickly prompted me to get to my feet as I would commence with taunting Rebekah about her less then lady like evening.

_**Sam's Pov**_

It was just a little bit after noon and sadly enough I was still trying to pick out an outfit for my play date with Elijah. I had so many options and so many different ideas of how I wanted to look for the well suited original that it was driving me insane. I mean obviously since I'm going out with my favorite original I want to look hot, but I want to look hot without actually having to try. Plus I wanted to add a bit of elegance to my outfit seeing as Elijah is always in a damn suite. God! Who knew picking out an outfit to go on a date with a one thousand and something year old vampire would be so difficult.

"Arghhh!" I yelled before then tossing my latest outfit choice on the floor. Immediately following my overly dramatic yell I then walked over to my bed and carelessly threw myself onto it seeing as nothing in my closet seemed good enough to wear on my date with Elijah. And that's if you can even call it date. I mean I personally would like nothing more than to know it's an official date, but at the very most I think it's just a hang out with a friend which now makes me feel pretty stupid for getting all worked up over nothing. Especially seeing as I'm not even one hundred percent sure that Elijah sees me in the same way that I see him.

And why would he I'm average? I'm an average looking girl whose a full fledge tomboy with enough male mannerisms to be the new brawny man. No wonder Tyler left me for Caroline. Compared to her and the other girls I'm a dude. I don't own more than maybe four dresses, which shocker was either bought or giving to me by someone else. For example the dress I wore to the Mikaelson ball originally belonged to my mother and was inherited to me after her death. And if that wasn't bad enough when you add in my stubbornness, the fact that I'd rather do things on my own than have the help of another, my love of sports, and that I particularly prefer hanging out with a group of guys over a group of girls any day. You get a better picture of just how anti-girly I really am. So why in the world would I think even for a second that Elijah would go for someone like me when he could have a proper lady at his side?

So with reality now beginning to set in, a defeated sigh quickly escaped pass my lips as I wondered if I was really just deluding myself with this whole notion of Elijah and I being anything more than what we are, acquaintances. So as I continued to lie in bed and ponder over what it was I should do about my feelings for Elijah, I finally decided that denial was the best course of action. Seeing as me and Elijah didn't really stand a chance as a couple anyways. I mean for starters I'm only seventeen and he's like in his thousands though he only looks to be in his late twenties pushing thirty. Then when you add in that he's a vampire and I'm a witch, and that I want nothing more than to witness the death of his brother Klaus. You really start to see why even if Elijah did like me why a relationship could never ever happen, especially with my friends and family constantly plotting the take down of the entire Original family.

After finally coming to the realization that Elijah and I were wrong for each other in every way. I finally got up off my bed and began making my way towards my bedroom door as I was about to head down to the kitchen and fix myself a snack. Now down the stairs and on my way to the kitchen, I quickly took notice of Damon and Stefan all huddled up in the middle of the living room. And from what I was sensing things were getting pretty intense between the two Salvatore boys.

"So, what's got you two all riled up?" I asked as I casually entered into the living room.

Immediately after I asked that question Damon and Stefan quickly broke eye contact with another before then peering over in my direction.

"Nothing that involves in you." Answered Damon just seconds before downing one of the cups of blood he held so securely in his hands.

"Oh really, and why don't I believe that?" I asked

"Don't know, don't care." Replied Damon in a somewhat snarky tone. After responding to me Damon then glanced back over at Stefan, "Now as for you, go talk to Elena and make sure she doesn't do something stupid." finished Damon just seconds before walking pass me as he retreated to the exit.

With Damon now gone all of my attention was now solely focused on Stefan. "So are you gonna tell me what that was all about or are you going to leave me hanging?

"Sam it's nothing, don't worry about it." reassured Stefan

And though Stefan tried his best to persuade me into believing that whatever was going on with him, Damon, and Elena didn't affect me. I couldn't help but shake this dark looming feeling that they were up to something not good, but seeing as neither Stefan nor Damon was willing to give up the info. I, as usual, was left out in the cold.

"You know what whatever, tell me don't tell me. I just hope for all our sakes you three aren't planning something idiotic like going up against the entire Original family. Because last I check they're all powerful vampires that can't be killed, and now they have powerful witch on their side. So whatever secret plan you, Elena, and Damon have cooked up better not backfire, otherwise we're all going to get burned." I declared with a strong sense of annoyance clearly present in my tone.

And with that I quickly turned around and began exiting the living room with the front door now my intended target.

"Sam." Called out Stefan, as I was sure he knew I was now less than happy with both him and Damon.

I mean come on we're a family so why all the secrets? Why keep me out of the loop? After all that we've done and been through together you'd think that we three were finally all on the same page, but as always Damon and Stefan are in on something together while I'm stuck playing clue.

As I made it to the front door I instinctually grabbed my black leather jacket from up off the coat rack, threw it on, and then proceeded out door. I had no idea where I was going or where I would end up. All I knew is that I needed to be alone for bit, and if the whole Damon and Stefan secret agency thing wasn't bad enough. Just as I was hopping on my bike I received a text from Elijah stating how sorry he was to do this to me but that something important had just come up that needed his undivided attention. Needless to say I was extremely hurt when I read this text. I mean I woke up today the happiest I've been in a while, and then BAM! The hits started coming and now they're just not stopping. Guess there is no such thing as a happy ending, at least not for this not for girl it seems.

0~o~0

Night had fallen by the time I had gotten home. But to be truthfully honest, if it wasn't for tonight being a full moon and this being my only shot at getting my powers back. I wouldn't be gracing the Salvatore Boarding house with my presence right now.

As I walked up to the front door I received yet another phone call from Stefan, which now brings the total to a whooping nine calls since I left the boarding house earlier this afternoon. And that's not including the phone calls I got from Damon. Now was it childish of me to ignore their phone calls hell yes, but I didn't care. I'm tired of being left out of the important conversations, plus Stefan, Elena, Damon and their little love triangle need to understand that the crap they do don't just affect them but everyone else that calls Mystic Falls home. All in all I'm just tired of living my life on everyone else's time table, which is why I'm not responding to either of the Salvatore brothers. So whatever shit storm they and Elena have cooked up will just have to rage on without me. Because tonight the only thing I'm focused on is breaking my mother's seal and getting my powers back.

0~o~0

I had just gotten done drawing a pentagram on the living room floor, so now all that was left to do was place the items I had gathered on their specific points. On the east point of the pentagram I place a bowl of water, on the south east point a lit candle, on the south west point a handful of dirt, on the west point an empty bowl that represented air, and on the northern most point, my family's Demeter ring.

When everything was in place I retreated to the center of the pentagram and waited for the light from the full moon to hit my family's rings, as it would signal for me to commence with the ritual.

I have to admit that I was overly anxious about this entire ordeal. I mean if everything goes well I'll have my witchy powers, thus making me a full fledge witch. Was I really ready for this, or was in over my head? I had all these questions and emotions surging through me all at once, but that all quickly vanished the moment I saw the moon light hit the emerald stone positioned in my family's ring.

Wasting no time at I all I said a phrase taught to me by Ester before then quickly downing the potion she had given me. After the last drop of the potion was gone, I quickly tossed the bottle aside and awaited some kind of a magical signal that would let me know that the ritual had worked. But after about ten minutes of nothing witchy happening, I kind of figured that the whole thing was just a colossal waste of time. So with that I went to exit from the pentagram, but found that I couldn't.

For whatever reason there was an invisible barrier now present, and keeping confided to the pentagram. Now a little freaked out I instantly began pounding on the invisible barrier, and I don't know if that's what set everything else in motion or if it was just a freak coincidence. But all of a sudden the entire living room was suddenly illuminated by a green light that was emitting from the emerald that sat perfectly on my family's ring. Instantly after that the house began to shake, which was immediately followed by an extremely powerful gust of wind. That wounded up shattering all the windows in the downstairs part of the house. A few seconds in to what I could only imagine was an earthquake, I suddenly picked up on the sound of running water. Though the gust and the rattling house were making noises of their own the sound of running water still wasn't hard to miss, as this particular sound was coming from all over the house.

Now already in panic, things for me only seemed to get worst. As all the rattling cause the lit candle to tip over thus, igniting a fire in the living room to which I was stuck in the middle of. Seeing as I was still trapped within the pentagram. As I screamed for help my vision suddenly began to get blurry, added with the sudden wooziness I was experiencing. And then just like that, everything went dark.

_**To Be Continued**_


	22. The Path Decided

_**Welcome to , and DarkFlower345, RainbowShelby, BlackjackARMY,**_ _**cm1022, jgibbs9, Okaloosa, Katherine1516, mahriezah, who have all either added The Wayward Salvatore to their favorite list or have started following it.**_

* * *

As my eyes began to open and I slowly but surely start regaining consciousness. I soon found myself waking up on the ground of the great outdoors, under the cover of night right beside a roaring fire. While my eyes worked on adjusting to the light radiating from the fire, I focused on getting myself sit up right as I was in no position to stand up just yet. After my eyes finished adjusting to the light I almost immediately took notice of the fact that I wasn't alone. Peering around at everyone I then realized that I recognized none of the people that now surrounded me, well except for one. And man was I tripping out.

Standing at what seemed to be the head of the circle was a little girl with her eyes closed. While everyone else's eyes were wide open and oddly enough glued on me. And yet that wasn't even the strangest part about what was going on. Nope, you see what was strange was the fact that when I looked at the little girl it was like I was looking in a mirror. If mind you that mirror was able to peer back ten years into the past. The little girl that stood at the head of the circle was a seven year old version of me!

Now a little on edge I quickly scrambled to my feet. Now up I was able to get a better look at everyone. As well as become painfully aware of the fact that I was standing dead square in the middle of pentagram sketched out across the floor. While the other five people including the little girl were all standing on the designated points. Now I know, I know nothing about witch craft or magic as it's called. But on TV when a person's standing in the middle of a pentagram encircled by a group of strangers they always wind up being sacrificed. So you can just imagine how freaked out and uncomfortable I was with my current predicament. And as if that wasn't bad enough I was unable to move. I was literally stuck in the center of a pentagram while a seven year old version of myself stood on the northern point of the pentagram, while four other individuals stood on the other points and glaring at me.

"Samantha, we are not here to hurt you." said the group in unison

"Oh really, then how about telling me who you people are and why there's a seven year old version of myself standing less than six feet away from me." I demanded

Without ever looking at one another, and without even trying the four other individuals once again began addressing me in unison. "We four represent the four Basic Elements of nature from which you are bound to and empowered by."

"What?! That makes like no sense at all." I started to say before then abruptly being cut off.

"Be that as it may, but all will become clear to you in time. Now as for the seven year old version of yourself that you see before you, as you may have noticed her eyes are closed."

"No shit Sherlock." I began to say before then once again being interrupted

"She represents your spirit, and the reason she is asleep is because your spirit, as well as your magic is still in its Passive form." Replied the group in unison

"Passive, what does that even mean?" I asked

"Only when your spirit is Active will you be able to harness and properly channel the four basic elements." they finished, completely ignoring the question I just presented to them no more than a second ago.

"OK so if she represents my spirit then what do I represent?" I asked, attempting to be a smart ass.

"You're chosen element." they answered

"Wait but you four represent the basic elements."

"Correct."

"The how do I represent an element?" I asked

"Because your chosen element is not one of the basic elements, but is actually an advanced element."

"And by what pray tell, is that element?" I asked suspiciously

At that moment, they all suddenly smiled at once before then looking up at the sky. "Lighting." they said in unison

As I rushed to look up at the sky a flash of lighting would suddenly descend from the heavens and struck me head on. The moment the lighting made contact I suddenly found myself shooting up off the floor of the Salvatore Boarding house.

With my breathing unsteady and me now in a sitting position I immediately tried to calm myself as I attempted to make heads or tails out of what I had just witness. And it was then that I remembered the living room being on fire just before blacking out, and yet as I peer around the boarding house showed no sign that a fire had ever taken place, let alone the earthquake, and violent wind that shook the house to its' very core. Could it be that I hallucinated the entire thing?

At this point in time I didn't know how to feel. So instead of just sitting around harping on things I clearly didn't understand I decided it was probably best if I started cleaning up. I mean I could just imagine what would happen if Damon and Stefan came home and saw me sitting on the floor in the middle of a pentagram. Stefan would be all concerned and questioning while Damon, well to be honest now that I think about it Damon wouldn't care two ways from Sundays. It'd be Stefan I'd have to watch out for.

And so with that I began cleaning up, and as I picked up the bowl that once held water I immediately took noticed of the fact that the bowl was now completely empty. Seeing this I quickly peered around at the other pentagrams points and to my surprise the pile of dirt that once sat at the south west point was no longer there. So literally the only things that were left from the spell I casted were two empty bowls, a small puddle of wax, and my family's ring which still sat at the northern most point of the pentagram. Now although these new developments added to the concern I was feeling due to all I had seen and witnessed during the casting of the spell. I decided it best to just put all these feeling and questions aside so that I could get on with my cleaning. I mean it wasn't like I would've been able to come up with any answers on my own. So instead of harping on the things I couldn't control I just figured it best to just deal with the things I could control. So with little to no hesitation I got back to cleaning with the intention of not worrying about anything having to do with spell until tomorrow. Seeing as I fully intend on going over to the Mikaelson's residence early tomorrow morning to speak with Esther, and hopefully find out what the hell happened here tonight. Because I am at a complete lost, guess that's what happens when you dabble in things you know nothing about.

0~o~0

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since I cleaned up the down stairs from my witchy witchcraft, and in that time both Salvatore brothers had since made it home. With both brothers in a somewhat less then talkative mood I retreated to the peaceful confines of my room. Seeing as whatever had Stefan and Damon in this less than energetic mood had to have had something to do with Elena, and personally I don't care enough to want to know what happened between the three of them.

Now following a nice hot calming bath, I got into my night attire which consisted of a grey sweatpants and a blue tank top. Now dressed and just about ready to go to bed, I stood in front my bedroom mirror started messing with my hair as I worked on putting it in to a ponytail for bed.

Now just as I had finished putting my hair into a ponytail a cold and almost dark sensation quickly washed over my entire body. Which was simoustaouesly accompanied by what I would classify as either a vision, or an overly vivid image of Elijah starring at me from outside my bedroom window. Which is why the instant that overly vivid image ended; I instinctually turned to my right and peered out my window. And just as I had seen it in my head, there was Elijah standing outside peering up at me from through my window.

Wasting no time at all I quickly hauled all ass down the stairs and through the front door. As I drew nearer to Elijah I decided that I'd give him a hard time for bailing on our hang out today.

"So, if it isn't Mr. Date Ditcher himself. You do know it's a crime to go peeping through a girl's window don't you? I mean out of all the boys in your family I'd never thought the noble Elijah would be a peeping tom." I joked

My teaseful comment was met back with silence from Elijah's side of things, and yet I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. As the sheer thought of Elijah being a peeping tom was so hilarious to me, no matter how absurd the notion. Though my chuckling quickly came to a stop the moment I finally reached Elijah and could see his face through the darkness of night.

As I gazed into the suited Original's eyes I could see that his heart was heavy with burden.

"Elijah what's the matter? What's wrong?" I asked with great concern.

"Samantha, I'm so sorry." Uttered Elijah

"Sorry for what, canceling our plans? Elijah it's not that big a deal. I mean yea I was little disappointed earlier but it's not that serious." I responded, as this was the only thing I could think of at the moment that Elijah could be apologizing for. Though the look on his face was way too serious and remorseful for something as trivial as canceled plans.

Following my response to his apology, both Elijah and I just stood around in complete and utter silence. That was until he finally decided to break the silence with words and to be honest, after hearing the words that came out of his mouth. I truly wished he'd just kept his mouth shut.

"Samantha, I am leaving Mystic Falls."

Those six little words sliced through me like a knife going through butter. At that very moment my look of worry and concern quickly changed into that of anger and desperation.

"What! What do you mean you're leaving Mystic Falls? Where is this coming from?!" I babbled on.

Ignoring my questions completely, Elijah then continued on with his statement. "In all my claims to nobility I held myself to a higher standard than those of my siblings. Believing that I was fair and virtuous, but I am no such thing."

"Elijah what are you talking about? What happened today?" pleaded to know

"Today Samantha I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family." answered Elijah

"Elijah…" I started to say before I was so abruptly interrupted.

"Samantha the other night you said that I was allowed to not be perfect, to make mistakes. But if some mistakes are unforgivable?"

"Elijah, please just tell me what's going." Was all I could get out as I was now more worried about what it was he might have done, rather than his rash and yet adamant decision to leave the town of Mystic Falls and me behind.

Following a defeated sigh Elijah then quickly and ever so lightly kissed me on the forehead. And only after his lips parted from my forehead did the well suited original utter the words. "Good bye Samantha." Before then vanishing into the night. Leaving me standing there alone with my heart in my hands, wishing so dearly that this was all just a bad dream that I could awake from.

0~o~0

* * *

_**Elijah's Pov**_

"Good bye Samantha." Even after I got the words out I couldn't help but feel as though I had once again betrayed Samantha's trust. Not only had I brought pain to someone she cared about, but now I was hurting her.

As I vamp sped out of town the look that of hurt that appeared on Samantha's face after I told her that I was leaving Mystic Falls, added with the feel of her flinching as I told her good bye continued to play in my head. Almost as though stuck on repeat, and though I tried to fight it I couldn't. Mainly due to me knowing just how much Samantha cared and trusted me, and to have caused her pain whether directly or indirectly is a shame that I will carry always and forever. I just wished she wasn't one of the people I had to hurt today on my quest to save and protect my family.

A family so enthralled in darkness that I myself sometimes wonder if they deserve redemption, but whether they do or not they are my family, now and forever. And someone must fight for them.


	23. Witchy Interference

_**Welcome to**_**hahahanna who has just recently added the Wayward Salvatore follow list. And I would also like to say thank you the my other followers and to the people that have either reviewed or added this story to their favorite list. Be on the lookout for only a few more chapters are left and we will soon be closing the curtains on the Wayward Salvatore, but luckily enough the story doesn't end there for there will be another installment. And that one will be full of angst, action, and drama as our little Salvatore goes from talking the talk to having to walk the walk.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a couple of days since Elijah left Mystic Falls and in that time life as usual for me has sucked. For one I learned about what happened the day Elijah cancelled on me. Thanks to Elena, Esther magically linked her kids so that whatever happened to one happened to them all. And if that wasn't bad enough Esther was channeling the entirety of the Bennett line which gave her more than enough juice to kill an original. From there Elijah found out and he and his siblings went about trying to stop this. This entailed kidnapping Elena, blackmailing Stefan and Damon into servitude, attacking their mother, and last but certaily not least turning Bonnie's mom into a vampire. That last part was actually courtesy of Damon, but you get the jest. _

_So now Bonnie isn't speaking to either me or Elena, and I'm not talking to Damon or Stefan. Then as if life itself hasn't smacked me around enough I have been unable to controllably call forth my supposedly awesome powers, which I know I have because during a heated argument I had Damon just the other day I accidentally set the couch fire. So when you take all of that and add them to the weird sensations/feelings I've been having, hopefully you get just how off center I feel._

_Oh and before I forget. As of three days ago Alaric has been the prime suspect in a string of killings that have hit Mystic Falls as of recently, oh and I've been having these very realistic dreams of Esther and in everyone one of them she's chanting something while being encased with in a circle of candles. These dreams are so vivid that they are starting to feel real to me, like I'm actually seeing Esther. But I know that can't be true because I specifically remember the Original witch saying that premonition and sightseeing are not powers a Deva receives. And yet I keep seeing her, and what's weirder is that I that every time I do see her it always feels as though I'm right there beside her. Which begs the question, what in the hell is going on with me? _

_SS_

_(Two hours later)_

**(The Grill)**

"So I'm guessing Bonnie's still not talking to you either?" asked Matt as he sat my burger and fries down in front of me.

Hearing the question asked to me by Matt Donovan a depressed sigh quickly escaped through my lips as I proceeded to place both my elbows up on the table. This was immediately followed up by me setting my left cheek on the knuckles of the closed fist I had made with both my hands.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, sounding a bit pathetic.

"Kind of." Smiled Matt

Upon seeing Matt's charming boy next door smile, I couldn't help but smile myself. As I could only imagine how I looked sitting in this booth at the grill for like the fourth consecutive day with a look on my face as if I had lost my best friend. Which surprisingly enough is what it felt like, I mean here Bonnie was hurting and I wasn't allowed to be there for her. Plus here I am now technically a witch, and the one person I want to talk to the most about it isn't speaking to me. I'll admit that I'm not one of those girly girls and that I don't really like hanging out with girls in a whole but with Bonnie it was different. To me she just seemed to have more fight in her than Elena and Caroline, and I think that's why I bonded with her so well. Because in some weird way she kind of reminded me of Kayla and just like Kayla, Bonnie became collateral damage in Damon's selfish and never ending quest to save Elena.

"Guess I don't have a poker face huh?" I asked the star quarterback

"Nope, sorry Sam." Replied Matt

"Damn. There goes my chances of ever being a poker champion." I joked

"There you go, now that's the Sam we all know and love. Trust me Sam this will all blow over you'll see."

"You really think so?"

"I do so just give it time." Replied Matt just seconds before a customer for him. After signaling to the other customer that he would be with tem shortly Matt then turned to face me. "Sorry Sam but I gotta go, are you going to be ok over here by yourself?" ask Matt

"Yea, no go I'll be fine. It's all good." I rambled.

"Ok I'll be back as soon as I can." Assured Matt before then heading over to the impatient customer.

0~o~0

* * *

I had not to long ago just gotten done with my free therapy session with Matt, and was now on my way home when images of the old abandoned witch house suddenly began to flood my mind. The images were so vivid that it felt like I was actually there walking up to the house, instead of being on the side walk just a few blocks up from the grill. Along with these images came a pull so strong that I almost fell forward, it was literally as though the house was trying to draw me to it and then just like that it all stopped. The images stopped coming and with that the pull weakened, but still a part of me wondered just what in the hell was going on.

I mean was the spirits of the dead witches trying to summon me or was I slowly but surely losing my mind, I just had to know. And so with curiosity nicking at my heels I quickly changed direction and started heading for the old abandoned witch house. I mean if it is witches summoning me then who else better to help me grasp this whole having magic stuff with Bonnie not talking to me while being out of town tending to her mother.

After about an hour or so of walking I finally exited out of the woods and into the clearing that signaled the start of the property line. And I have to admit as I gazed upon the abandoned house I couldn't help but embrace the sheer excitement that I was feeling being here. Mainly because the moment I stepped on the property line I could instantly feel what I could only imagine was the left over magical energy of the massacred witches radiating from the house itself. It was quite awe inspiring, plus I felt a bit honored at the idea of the witches summoning me to the house, I mean after all Bonnie is normally their go to witch. So the idea of them calling for me made me feel a little important, even with my lack of magic control.

So with excitement still gleaming off of my face, and a sense of pride in my heart I started approaching the house again, but after a few more steps the warm welcoming feeling I once felt quickly shifted and was now replaced with that of a harsh cold distant feeling that immediately brought me to a standstill. As I stood there slightly trembling under the weight of the cold and distant feeling that was now coming from the house, I tried desperately to get my body to move but to no avail. Even though my mind was telling my body to turn and run away it didn't, or more like it couldn't. I was completely frozen in terror by the mere energy radiating from the house.

After about a minute or two I finally got back the feeling in my legs and without any hesitation once so ever I immediately spun around with the intent of taking off as fast as my feet would allow me. But it seemed fate had other plans in stored for me because the moment I spun around I instantly came face to face with an Original.

"Finn!" I gasped, as the eldest original just stood there with a half smile showing clearly on face his face. The look in Finn's eyes reminded me of that of a predator whose relishing in the fact that he's trapped his prey.

Now before I could react or do anything to try and defend myself I heard a familiar voice called out to me from behind.

"Hello Samantha."

Only now realizing just how royally screwed I was I slowly began to turn around, trying my damnedest to delay my meet and greet with the true monster of this story.

The second our eyes met all I could bring myself to do was utter the word, "Ester." Seeing as something deep down in my gut was telling me that my problems were only just beginning.

"How nice of you join us?" smiled Ester sincerely.

"Yea well that wasn't really on the agenda for today so I guess I'll be on my way." I quickly got out before then attempting to take my leave, only to then have Finn block my way.

"I'm sorry about that but I can't allow you to leave just yet." Added Ester

"And why is that exactly?" I asked turning back to face the original witch.

"As you may already know my kids or linked together was one, so whatever happens to one happens to them all." Started Ester

"Yea, yea, yea I know all about your little attempt to smoke your kids and if memory serves you failed after you lost your power source. Which is the reason Bonnie's mom is now a vampire so congratulations on that." I interrupted

"Yes well Bonnie's mother was a regrettable and unforeseen casualty, but you are correct. After Bonnie's mother was turned into a vampire my direct line to their bloodline was severed which is why I am in search of a new power source as you put it." Replied Ester

"Ok and you need me why?" I asked

"Because you are to be my mother's new power source." Answered Finn

Upon hearing Finn's response my head sharply turned in the Original's direction before then sharply snapping back towards Ester.

"What in the hell does he mean by I'm to be your new power source?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice

"Well in order for me to kill my kids I need to turn them back into humans and for that I need more power than I have access to at the moment."

Letting out a scoff of relief a smug look immediately washed over my face as I realized that Ester couldn't draw on my family line with just me.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I can't help you Ester. You needed both a mother AND daughter to siphon for the Bennett line and as fate would have it mines dead. So good luck drawing power from my blood line, not that I would have help you anyway." I shot back with sass

A small but clearly visible grin quickly appeared on Ester's face, and man did it make me feel really uneasy.

"My dear Samantha I don't need to draw on the entirety of your family to put an end to the abominations that I created. I just require you, the Deva."

My heart skipped a beat or two upon hearing Ester say that she only needed me to help her kill kids, but before I could refuse her or attempt anything for that matter Ester made her move.

"And as for your cooperation I would very much prefer it, but it's not needed." Finished Ester as she then pointed both her index and pointer finger at me.

The moment Ester pointed her fingers at me I felt my eyelids suddenly get heavier, and as fast as she lowered her fingers my eyelids quickly followed. And just like that I was out like a light.

0~o~0

* * *

_**Ester's Pov**_

As I watched Samantha's eyes close shut and her knees buckle I couldn't help but wonder about how Victoria Caldwell and a few of the other Demeter must feel about me kidnapping their precious Deva. Seeing as the lengths they were willing to go to try and stop me from acquiring her.

"You were right about the spirits trying to draw here, but what made her freeze up like she did? I mean she seemed pretty petrified." Asked Finn

"That's simple Finn, Victoria must have figured out that we were already here and used her authority as a Demeter to get the spirits to switch from drawing Samantha to the house into trying to send her away. Which was clever, but we just happened to be one step ahead of them." I assured Finn

"I don't get it mother, they wish for you to correct the mistake you made and yet they plot against you." Replied Finn

"Not all of them Finn, just a few, you see there are a handful of Demeters much like Samantha's grandmother who would rather see Samantha live a normal carefree life. Rather than get tangled up in the supernatural, where she is bound to fall into the darkness that has plagued the Demeter's name for centuries now." I answered.

"What darkness?" asked Finn

"Nothing we need worry about, all that matters now Finna is that we have the girl. And by this tomorrow the Originals will be no more." I smiled as caressed the right side of Finn's face. "Now come for there is much to do." I ordered

"Yes mother." Replied Finn as he then followed me into the woods.


	24. A Resolved Mikaelson

_**Welcome to**__**SneakyTurtle, TJ Binx, MelissyBear, 91, , Michyo61, and aliciasellers75, for either just recently adding The Wayward Salvatore to your favorite list of just recently following the story. **_

_**(This chapter is on the same day as the previous chapter)**_

_**Elijah's Pov**_

After a couple of days of nonstop traveling I had finally made it to my destination Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Where I sought the assistance of a very unique and talented coven of witches known as Voduns, these unorthodox practitioners of magic rely solely on voodoo than on the conventional and or traditional practices of their fellow witches. Now luckily for me I had the pleasure of coming across these particular breed of witches in my past travels. These shady witches are just above con-artists and under no circumstances are ever to be trusted, however their ability to produce results where others would fail have made them somewhat of a treasured gem for vampires and anyone else in need of back door deals. And now here I am once again seeking the aid of a Vodun in my quest to find Esther and put a stop to her and her plan of killing me and my siblings.

After taking a quick glimpse at my watch in search of the time, I causally began crossing the street as I headed towards one of the Vodun's well known strong holds. A quaint little alternative remedy shop on the corner of ninth and Lexington. Now in front of the store I quickly opened the door and proceeded inwards, where I was then immediately greeted by the chiming of bells. As the door closed behind me I continued onwards in the direction of the service counter.

Realizing that I was on my way towards him the cashier quickly welcomed me. "Good afternoon sir, my name is Earl and I'll be your cashier today. So how may I help you?"

Upon reaching the service counter I stopped and adjusted my tie as I then began to engage with the cashier. "Good afternoon Earl, and if you truly wish to be of assistance to me perhaps you can tell me where I can find Sierra Cortés."

Almost immediately after hearing the name Sierra Cortés, Earl's entire demeanor quickly changed from that of welcoming and pleasant to that of defense and near hostile. Whether he was aware of this or not wasn't quite clear to me, but what was clear was the fact that I was in the right place.

"I am sorry sir but I do not know of anyone by that name, however if there is something in particular you are looking maybe I can be of assistance. I mean I pretty much know this store like the back of hand." Replied Earl as he attempted to keep up with the façade.

With a somewhat annoyed yet slightly amused look now on my face I decided to try and reason with the young man. "Listen to me Earl I get that it's your job to ward off anyone in search of the Voduns, but I am great need of Sierra's talent which is why it is imperative that I speak with her."

"Like I said before I've never heard of her. Now if that's all I suggest you leave, now." Demanded Earl with a twinge of anger now present in his tone.

It was then that I realized that nothing I could say would have impact on Earl and his loyalty to his coven. So in defiance of Earl's most recent order I simply remained stationed in front of the service counter.

"Earl on any other given day I would stay here and just wait out the answer I seek but in light of your stubbornness and the unpredictable timetable I'm working with it seems I may have to make a more persuasive argument." I explained as I began rolling up my cuffs.

Just then I heard a woman yell out "Enough!" A few seconds after that a woman shown to be somewhere in her mid forties suddenly passed through the beaded curtain that acted as a divider. Separating the area meant for customers from that of the area mean for employees, vendors, and who knew what else.

"Sierra?" I asked as it had been some time since I last laid eyes on her.

"What is it Elijah, don't recognize me in my old age?" smirked Sierra

"Grandma." Started Earl before being interrupted

"Its fine Earl, Elijah's an old friend. Besides when an original comes seeking a favor it's best to just give them what it is they came for." Pointed out Sierra in a more seldom tone.

Before anyone else could say anything we all heard the chiming of the bells which signified that someone had just entered into the store, and so with that Sierra then gestured for me to follow her before then vanishing behind the beaded curtain. Wasting no time at all I quickly followed after the old witch as I was now much closer to finding and putting a stop my mother.

0~o~0

* * *

_**Sam's Pov**_

Still a bit groggy I slowly begin to awake and as I do I quickly begin to realize that I didn't recognize the living room I was now waking up in. Upon this revelation I instinctually attempt to get on my feet only to then find that I couldn't as I was tied down to a chair. The sheer fear that immediately washed over me after seeing the predicament I was in was unexplainable.

And then almost as though to comfort me I heard a familiar voice say. "Samantha you've finally awaken, I was beginning to wonder." Said Esther as she and Finn casually strolled into the living room.

Upon seeing Esther and Finn's face I immediately remembered what happened to me, and with that memory now fresh in head it was safe to say that I was a bit resentful towards the Original Witch and her lackey of a son.

"Let me go, let me go Esther!" I demanded all while tugging at the ropes that kept me bound. Between the fear and disgust I was feeling everything around me just felt so muddled and grimy that I just felt dirty, unclean.

"You know I must say I'm quite surprised at you Samantha. I mean I thought you'd jump at the chance of getting rid of my children. I mean after all they've done nothing but brought you and your friends' pain." Replied Esther

"Do me a favor and shove it, you don't give a damn about what I and my friends went through because of your kids. You just want to correct the wrong you've done so that you don't have to carry the guilt for all the people they've killed. So save me the concerned act, because I ain't buying it lady." I shot back with bite

Upon hearing my words the gentle and kind look that once showed brightly on Esther's face was now gone, and the one that replaced it greatly scared me. As it was a mix of determination and resolve, which in my experience is never a good combo mainly because it would always be the calm before the storm.

"A long time ago Samantha I made decision that went against everything I had learned since becoming witch. It went against my teachings and it went against the spirits of nature, and for that I was punished. I have felt the pain and death of every one of my children's victims. I was forced to watch as my children ran a mock, hear the screams and cries of those unfortunate enough to come across their path. But now I have a chance to put an end to all that, to right my wrong as you so put it and to once again restore balance to nature. As it is our duty to do so as witches."

"I think you mean yours, I just officially became a witch like a few days ago. So don't be trying to dump your children killing quest on me ok." I rebutted

"As a Demeter it is as much your duty as it is mine to restore balance to the world. And the really reason you fight so strongly against what it is I am doing is because of the feelings you carry for Elijah." Explained Esther

Upon hearing Esther point out that I had feelings for Elijah all I could do was let out a shock filled gasp. As I was beyond taken back by the fact that Esther knew how I felt for Elijah.

"If you ask me Samantha your reason for not wanting to help me is pretty selfish. I mean you would rather have your friends and other innocent people suffer at the hands of Niklaus and my other children all in the name of Elijah? Now tell me how that differs from what your uncles do for Elena?" asked Esther

A look of shock instantly appeared on my face after hearing Esther's final words, and a few seconds after that the look of shock was then replaced by a look of shame. As I pondered over what the Original Witch had said, I mean from the beginning till now all I've done is preached and protested against the way both Damon and Stefan or more than willing to put everyone else in danger all for sake of their beloved Elena. And yet here I was doing the exact same thing, and for who? An original that I will never be with, a man so devoted to the redemption of his family that he would forsake his own morals and happiness just to protect them, a brother so willing to gloss over his siblings constant indiscretions that he might as well be blind. This is the man I'm trying to protect? But then again, who's to say that I wouldn't do the same for Stefan, or hell even Damon if we were put in those exact positions. Family is everything to Elijah, just as it is for me, and because of the little family we do have we fight that much more harder to protect them, to treasure them. Even if sometimes it seems hopeless.

Lost in though I didn't reply back to Esther's question and so with that the one thousand and something year old resurrected witch went about setting up for her plan business as usual.

After a few minutes of drawing, lighten candles, lining the drawing with salt and cutting a piece of my hair off Esther now stood in front of me ready to go about casting her spell which would turn all the Originals back into humans.

The moment Esther began reciting her spell I instantly began to feel something from within me being pulled at. Now upon feeling this pull my initial reaction was to fight against it, and thus began the tug of war for my powers.

As Esther continued on with her spell the tugging from her side continued to grow more and more in power, which only made me fight even harder. From there the house we were in suddenly began to rumble, and with it blood suddenly began seeping from both me and Esther's nose.

Now I'm not sure how I was able to fight against Esther's channeling when I in fact have no idea how to willing use my powers but this seemed different. Because unlike me trying to use my powers I could feel this, Esther's channeling was pulling at something that was literally a part of me. And it was obvious that the rest of me wasn't willing to part with what Esther wanted which seemed to had caused the internal fight we were having to manifest outwards in the form of the house shaking and the random shattering of anything glass ranging from windows to appliances.

"Mother what's happening?" asked a now worried Finn

"She's fighting me Finn." Answered Esther all while remaining focused.

The pain I was feeling was unbearable, it was like I was being split in two. So you better believe my screams bellowed throughout the entire house. It felt as though Esther and I were battling for hours when in fact only a couple of minutes had gone by. Then just when I felt myself about to lose the battle with Esther a powerful electrical pulse erupted from my entire body thus washing over the entire house.

I was seconds from passing out due to exhaustion but I was still conscious enough to see Finn vamp speed in front of Esther thus taking the brunt of hit as the two were then propelled into a wall. And so with the last few seconds of consciousness I had left I heard myself plea. "Damon, Stefan, anyone…please help me." And just like that I drifted into the darkness, but not before feeling a sudden breeze blow pass my face.

0~o~0

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Pov**_

Back at the Salvatore Boarding house Damon was at the bar fixing himself a drink when all of a sudden the front doors violently blew open letting in a sudden gust of wind that quickly swept through the entire house.

"What in the hell?" started Damon before then hearing the sound of Samantha's voice saying, "_Damon, Stefan, anyone…..please help me_." Just as the breeze that busted open the front doors blew into the living room.

"Sam?" asked Damon as he peered around the living room for Samantha.

With no sightings of Samantha in the living room Damon instinctually sat his drink down and hastily vamp speeds towards the front door. After reaching his destination Damon took a quick peer outside and saw that everything seemed normal. So deciding not to give it another thought Damon closed and locked the front door before then making his way down the foyer with the living room being his intended target.

Bust just as Damon was walking pass the stair case he heard his young brother call out to him.

"Damon." Said Stefan

Peering up the staircase Damon sees Stefan, and in knowing his brother better than anyone Damon could tell that something was wrong. "Who died?" asked Damon sarcastically

"Damon I think Samantha's in trouble." Said Stefan

"Why, you heard her voice send out a creepy S.O.S. to?" asked Damon

"S.O.S. Damon what are you talking about?" asked Stefan

Not wanting to go any further with the weirdness that he previously went through Damon quickly changes the subject. "Nothing never mind, you were saying you think Samantha's in trouble because?"

"I saw her Damon, I saw Sam tied to a chair being tortured by Esther." said a somewhat bewildered Stefan, as it was more than obvious that he himself couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Completely dumbfounded by Stefan's statement Damon just stands at the bottom of the stairs with a lifted brow and an overly confused look now present on his face. As he tries to wrap his mind around what Stefan and had just said.

0~o~0

* * *

_**Elijah's Pov**_

It had been some time since Sierra conducted her spell which allowed her to straddle through to the other side in search of my mother's location. Seeing as she knew trying an ordinary locater spell would prove frivolous with my mother being more than capable of blocking such a spell. Still just sitting here waiting for Sierra to return was becoming quite annoying.

Then just as it seemed like I was about to lose the last bit of patience I had Sierra finally awoke.

"I found her." Grinned Sierra

"Well let's not stand on ceremony shall we, where is my mother Sierra?" I asked in a stern tone.

"So impatient aren't we?" taunted Sierra

"I do not have time for your games Sierra now tell me where my mother is or I will be force to extract the information from you in very unpleasant manner." I explained

"I remember a time when you enjoyed my games, but oh well you lost. Your mother is held up in a little town just south of Mystic Falls called Arlington." answered Sierra

"Very well, then that is where I shall go. Thank you once again for your assistance Sierra. And I do hope I don't have to remind you of what'll happen should your lead prove wrong?" I asked

"Of course not, I know better than to lie to an Original." Answered Sierra

"Good then I shall be on my way." I replied before then turning to take my leave of the back room.

Just seconds before I pass through the beaded curtain Sierra once again addressed me. "Oh Elijah, there's one more piece of information I forgot to tell you."

Already tired of Sierra's games I let out annoyed sigh before then glancing back at the Vodun witch. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Well I'm not sure if this matter to you at all but while on the other side there was chatter among the witches. Apparently your mother now has powerful witch in her possession.

"And who would be so stupid as to side with my mother?"

"Tell me does the name Samantha Salvatore mean anything to you?" asked Sierra

Immediately upon hearing Samantha's name I vamp sped out of the herbal shop with Mystic Falls now being next destination. With my mind playing out every possible reason why Samantha would be with my mother I couldn't decide on which was the worst, Samantha helping my mother to kill me and my siblings, or Samantha being held captive. Either which way none of the above sat well with me and none truly seemed possible. This is why I am now on my way to Mystic Falls to both verify whether Sierra's information about Samantha holds fast, as well as to secure back up seeing as my mother is no ordinary witch.

0~o~0

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Pov**_

Upon Elijah's abrupt departure Earl was just about to run in back and check up on his grandmother. When Sierra suddenly appeared from behind the beaded curtain with the most devious grin Earl had ever seen.

"Grandma what happened back their? You seem to be in quite high spirits all of a sudden." Stated Earl

"Yes well let's just say that in helping Elijah I obtained information that will not only shock &amp; stun the supernatural world, but put us in high standing with HER." stressed Sierra

"Really?" asked an overly excited Earl.

"Really." Assured Sierra

"And what exactly is this news grandmother?" begged Earl

"That a Demeter witch still exists." Smiled Sierra

"Oh my god! That is big news!" Said an astonished Earl

"And not just any Demeter Earl, the Deva." pointed out Sierra as she display a big old kool aide grin. As she was already estimating just how much Intel like this would go for to the right buyer.


	25. Family

_**Welcome to**__**Selene101, Viatora, Jazbemae98, Raskreira, kitsunlover, 06bromleys, ThePhantomismyLove, ChanelisEverything, Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf, **__**emumoomoo, and AshlynVarela, **__**for either just recently adding The Wayward Salvatore to your favorite list of just recently following the story. **_

_**Esther's POV**_

**(Flash Back)**

_As I sat next to a roaring fire in the village square soothing baby Henrik under the cover of night, my attention was suddenly shifted from Henrik to that of Kol and Rebekah, but only after hearing my only daughter yell out in distress._

"_Give it back Kol, it's mine! Mommy made it for me." Yelled a seven year old Rebekah_

"_Oh come now Bekah don't you know how to share?" taunted Kol as he continued to hold the carved wooden dove I made for his sister just out of reach._

"_It's mine Kol and stop calling me Bekah, its RE-BE-KAH." demanded my sweet little angel._

_Then just as I was about to scold Kol for teasing Rebekah, Elijah suddenly came up from behind Kol and snatched the wooden dove right out of his hands. Following that Elijah then quickly handed the wooden dove back to his baby sister, which didn't seem to sit too well with Kol._

_As I watched Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah get into it I instantly became aware of the absence of two of my other children. Now on my feet I quickly began peering around the square for Finn and Niklaus. It wasn't very long after I started panicking that I spotted Finn coming from out our hut, and though I was happy to see that he was ok my motherly worrying was still far from over. Seeing as Niklaus was still nowhere to be found._

"_Finn is Niklaus in hut?" I asked with a hint of hope _

"_No mother." Responded Finn_

_And just like that my worrying grew, that was until Elijah suddenly spoke up._

"_Mother Niklaus is fine, he's just on the other side of the pig pen." Pointed out my noble Elijah_

_Upon hearing Elijah's words a powerful sense of relief suddenly washed over me as I now knew that all my children were safe._

_So with a sigh of relief I told my other kids to carry on before then heading over to the other side of the pig pen to check on Niklaus. I wasn't all the way around the pig pen before I finely caught sight of Niklaus. My how he looked so peaceful just sitting in the grass peering up at the night sky._

"_Niklaus what are you doing over her?" I asked all while still cradling baby Henrik in my arms._

_Turning around to face me Niklaus just responded, "I wanted to watch the stars mother, and it's easier to see them from here compared to the square." _

"_That maybe so but it's getting late and you and your brothers and sister know the rules. Always stay within my line of sight that way I can protect you." I explained with a soft smile_

"_Sorry mother." _

"_It's ok Niklaus, now come along; it's time to go inside." I finished before then nodding for Niklaus to follow me back to the square as I was going to round up the rest of my children._

_0~o~0_

Following the sound of Samantha's groaning, I was immediately pulled out of my fund memory and brought back to present. Where instead of being little angels all my kids were now horrible monsters and it was my duty to as their mother and as a servant of nature to bring them peace by the only way I knew how, killing them. Which was not something I took lightly, but carried with a heavy heart.

Night had not too long ago fallen on the city, and much to my favor Samantha had still not awakened from the theatrics of earlier. Apparently our little magic struggle had really done a number on the young Demeter. When I think back to what had taken place just a few hours earlier, I shudder to think what would have happened to me had Finn not been here to protect me. And even with all the gifts bestowed upon an original Samantha's attack was still more than strong enough to overpower my dear Finn. To believe such power resides in this little girl is unfathomable, but then again it was always stated that a Deva's power was something to marvel at.

As I continued to ponder over just how much power Samantha might in fact be concealing my train of thought would once again be derailed but this time by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Shortly after that Finn entered the living room, passing Samantha on his way towards me.

"Mother are you ok?" asked Finn

"Why yes Finn, why do you ask?

"Because you're in the exact same spot from which I left you hours ago. Maybe you would prefer a seat away from the fireplace." Stated an overly protective Finn

"I assure you Finn I am fine. Now do you have all the ingredients I asked you to procure?" I asked dominantly

"Yes mother, it took some doing but I got everything from on your list." Assured Finn

"Good, then I will start work on the elixir right away." I replied just before getting to my feet.

"What is this Elixir for mother if I may ask?"

"The elixir is for Samantha; its purpose is to break the will of the drinker thus making them more susceptible to outside influences. And after what we witnessed today I'd say this elixir is much needed."

"Whatever you think is best mother."

"Don't you worry Finn, for come this time tomorrow The Originals will cease to exist. And you, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and even Niklaus will finally be able to find peace." I assured him, before then taking the ingredients he had procured for me and heading off towards the kitchen. For there was still much to do before our little Demeter awoke.

0~o~0

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

It was just a little after midnight and both Salvatore brothers were just finally getting back to the boarding house.

"Well that was a waste! What's the point of being a werewolf if you can't do something as simple as pick on someone's scent." expressed a not so happy Damon as he barged through the front door on his way to the living room.

"I don't know Damon, but maybe next time you shouldn't go around insulting the very people that are helping us." Replied Stefan as he closed the front door in behind him before then joining Damon in the living room.

At this point in time Damon was already in the middle of pouring himself a second drink when Stefan finally got into the living room.

"Well I'm sorry Stefan, but when people suck at completing the task at hand I believe that it is my duty to tell them just how much their sucking." Stated Damon with a half sarcastic smirk

"Yea well did you ever stop to think that maybe there was no scent to pick up on? I mean this is Esther were talking about, and if I remember correctly one of her kids is a werewolf hybrid. So I doubt she'd do something as dumb as leave a scent trail behind." Pointed out Stefan

"So then what now Stefan, because I'm all out of ideas." Finished Damon before then downing the rest of his drink.

Just then the front door opened and closed and in strolled the most recent Petrova Doppelganger.

"Ok so Bonnie's working on a locator spell, and Tyler's on Klaus duty." Said Elena as she entered into the living room."

"Wait how'd you get Bonnie to agree to a locator spell I thought she still wasn't talking to you?" asked Stefan

"She's still not talking to me but luckily for us Caroline's a good mediator." Answered a somewhat depressed Elena

"So then I guess all we can do now is wait." Said Stefan

"Don't worry Stefan, we'll find her." Assured Elena

Then almost as though to help reconfirm what it was Elena had just stated her phone suddenly began to ring.

Peering down at the caller I.D. Elena lets out a smile alongside an overly relieved sigh. "It's Caroline." Announced Elena with a small twinge of happiness.

"Well that was fast." Said Stefan

"Hmm, now I almost feel bad for turning Bonnie's mother." Joked Damon

And so with a scowling look Elena answered the phone , but only after leaving the living room as she entered into the studies.

"Really Damon, after all we've done to her she's still willing to help us track down Samantha and you say something like that?" asked an annoyed Stefan

"What? It's not like she could hear me." Smirked Damon just seconds before his phone started to ring.

Taking his phone out of his back pocket Damon quickly glares at the caller I.D. and upon seeing the name of who it was calling him Damon instinctually says, "You've got to be kidding me." Before then answering the phone. "Well if it isn't one of the children of the corn. What do you want Elijah?" asked a stern Damon

"I've tried multiple times to get a hold of Samantha but every time I call her phone it seems to go straight to voicemail. By any chance could you please tell her to call me it's of great importance." Stated Elijah politely

"You see I would, but I don't want to." Replied Damon before then rudely hanging up on Elijah.

"Elijah huh, so what did he want?" asked Stefan

"Doesn't matter, I told him to shove it." Smirked Damon

Just then Elena enters back into the living room.

"So, what did Bonnie say?" asked Damon

"She couldn't find her, Bonnie tried everything but it seems Esther's somehow blocking Samantha from being found. I'm sorry Stefan." Explained Elena

"Ok but there's gotta be something else we can do?" stated a now anxious Stefan

"Like what? Short of going up to Klaus and Rebekah and telling them that their sick psycho recently resurrected mother kidnapped Samantha with the intent of using her magic to kill them and their deranged family we've got no other moves Stefan." Pointed out a semi unruly Damon

Then just before anyone could say anything else the front door busted open and in came a blur. No more than a second after that happened an overly familiar voice would suddenly say. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Peering over to the fireplace Elena, Stefan, and Damon all now had eyes on the new comer and boy were they surprised by the turnout.

"Elijah." Muttered an astonished Elena

Setting his sights solely on the Katerina look alike Elijah greets the doppelganger with a polite smile. "Elena."

"Wait were you outside listening this entire time?" asked a shocked and semi creeped out Damon

Upon hearing Damon's voice Elijah's overly charming and ever so polite smile quickly began to retract from his face as he now turned his gaze on to the oldest Salvatore brother. "As a matter of fact I was. Oh and by the way Damon it's very rude to hang up on someone right in the middle of a conversation." Stated the well suited original all while adjusting his tie.

0~o~0

After filling in Elena and the Salvatore brothers in on the location of both Samantha and Esther, our fours heroes chaotically begin expressing their individual ideas on how to rescue the youngest member of the Salvatore family.

"Ok so they're in Arlington what are we waiting for? Let's head on over there kill us a witch and bag us a Sam." Expressed an overly ramped up Damon

"Esther's not just some ordinary witch, you'd do best not to underestimate her. Plus maybe you didn't hear me when I explained that she has my brother Finn standing bodyguard over her. Which means that my mother would know the moment we got close, and on top of that we have absolutely no clue on what spells and traps she might have encased herself in. So as you can see Damon haste is certainly not the best course of action." Explained an enlightened Elijah

"Elijah's right Damon." Chimed in Elena

In the midst of grinding his teeth Damon took the moment to stop mentally envisioning himself killing Elijah long enough for him to redirect his gaze on to Elena.

"Oh is he now?" asked an overly annoyed Damon

"Yea, rushing in blindly could get Samantha killed. Besides if we had just up and left how would Alaric, and Tyler know where to find us?" asked Elena

Immediately upon hearing Elena say "we" the two Salvatore brothers quickly exchanged knowing glances at each other, and then only after hearing Elena bring up Alaric and Tyler did the youngest Salvatore finally start to speak up.

"Ugh Elena…." Started Stefan

"You're not going." Barked a demanding Damon

"Wait what?" asked a shocked Elena. In tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her right ear the most recent Petrova Doppelganger decides to try and stand up against the Salvatore brothers. "I'm going; this is Samantha we're talking about."

"True, but it's also an Original and a seriously powered up witch. Now our main objective is to find and rescue Samantha, but if you come along Elena our focus will be split between saving Sam and protecting you. And in a case like that the best case scenario we all die, worst case scenario Esther captures both you and Samantha. Look I know you just wanna help but honestly it would better for us and you if you just stay here." Explained Stefan

With a sigh Elena begins to see where Stefan's coming. "Fine I'll stay behind. Just make sure you come back to me." Said a love filled Elena

"Promise." Smiled Stefan before then kissing his newest Petrova love.

With everyone now having a better understanding of what they were up against and what was expected of them, the gang was finally able to come up with a plan of action. So with everyone now knowing the part they played Elijah, Stefan, and Damon all started to head out.

Now out the front door Elijah was just making his way up the drive way when he thought he heard something. So with a very sudden and abrupt stop the well suited original sharply snaps his head off in the direction of where he thought the sound had originated from. Only too then vamp speed over in that direction but when the original got there, there was no one there.

In seeing Elijah vamp speed off, both Salvatore instantly glared at each other.

"Hey are we going to go save Sam or chase bunnies for the rest of the night?" taunted Damon as he figured chances were that was what caught the original's attention.

With one last look around Elijah then looked back at the Salvatore brothers, "Follow me." Said Elijah before then once again speeding off, but this time he was heading towards Arlington.

And so without any hesitation once so ever both Stefan and Damon quickly followed after the noble original with one though in mind, that they had to save Samantha, no matter cost.

0~o~0

After it was completely clear that Elijah, Stefan, and Damon were gone for good a mysterious unknown man suddenly stepped out from behind a nearby tree. The man stood at about six foot and wore with an almost evil looking grin proudly on his smug face. And then with one last glance at the Salvatore boarding house the mysterious man then vamp sped off into the night.


	26. Race Against the Clock

_**A/N:A Welcome and a thank you go out to ChristinaAguileraFan for not only adding The Wayward Salvatore to their favorite list but for the review they left. Also I just saw that Gabriel is busted has just added this story and The Lost Salvatore to their favorite list. Hey Gabriel is busted I hope you enjoy this story as much as you enjoy In the Past.**_

_**3****rd**** POV**_

It was bordering on two in the morning and where everyone else was either sleeping or just getting home from the bars, Tyler Lockwood found himself making a phone call just outside the edge of town. Upon getting Elena's voicemail yet again, the young hybrid finally decided it best to just leave her a message.

"Hey Elena you're not answering you phone and I know it's late but this really important. Klaus knows that something's up, one of his hybrids saw Elijah come to the boarding and then run off with Stefan and Damon. Now I was able to sneak away before Klaus could call upon my assistance, but I know it's only a matter of time until he finds me so I'm leaving town, and I'm changing my number. I don't want to help him hurt any of my friends again, and so long as I'm under the influence of the sirebond I'm of no use to guys. Oh and Elena, if you could tell Caroline about this and try to get her to see that I'm doing this for the sake of my friends and her. Thanks, see you when I see you." Ended Tyler just before crushing his cell phone under the weight of his hybrid strength.

After taking one last look at Mystic Falls Tyler then turned in the opposite direction fully intending on just taking off into the night. But upon turning around the young Lockwood was immediately met by a fellow hybrid.

"Tyler, man is Klaus going to be happy that I found you." Smirked Daniel

"Look man I'm not looking for any trouble ok. So how about you just let me go and we call it even." Offered Tyler

"Can't do that friend, you see Klaus demands your presence and you know as well as I do that Klaus gets what he wants." Stated Daniel

"Yea well here's the thing I'm actually trying to avoid Klaus, so either you get my way or I'll have to make you." Explained Tyler

Upon hearing Tyler's last statement Daniel's face suddenly began to contort as he now bore his true face, which included his dark amber eyes and canine fangs. "Is that right, well then come on Tyler. Let's see just which one of us is the stronger HYBRID." Stated Daniel before then lunging after one of Mystic Falls high's star football players with everything he had.

0~o~0

Elsewhere Damon, Stefan and Elijah had all just arrived at the border that leads into the little town known as Arlington.

"So this is Arlington, what now?" asked Stefan

"No we proceed with caution, though my mother has done everything possible to keep her location concealed. Doesn't mean she hasn't gone to further lengths to protect herself should anyone have gotten this far." Pointed out Elijah

"Yea, yea, yea be on the lookout for any funny business check. Now do we have an exact pin point location on your mother or are we gonna have to go house to house looking for Samantha and the evil witch?" asked a somewhat antsy Damon

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to get anything other than they were in Arlington." Answered Elijah

"So house to house it is. Well what are waiting for let's go find Sam." Stated Damon

And just like that three ventured pass the boarder and into Arlington in hopes of rescuing their precious Samantha.

0~o~0

_**Sam's Pov**_

_**(Flash Back)**_

_It was eleven am in the morning and I had not too long ago just gotten out of school. Man I was so pumped to get home change and go hang out with my best friends James, that when I ran up to my house I completely spaced out on the car parked in the driveway. _

_So you could just imagine how taken back I was after opening up the front door and being welcomed home by what sounded like an argument. Now sadly for me at this particular age I hadn't yet learned how to pick up on others conversations. So I could only make out a few words before finally reaching the living room, where I came across mom arguing with a man I didn't recognize._

"_Ugh mom?" I asked attempting to draw attention to the kid in the room._

_Sharply turning their heads in my direction, a look of worry and what seemed to be guilt quickly washed over the faces of my mother and the man she was just arguing with._

"_Samantha?! Samantha what are you doing here you should be in school." Pointed out my mother as she made her way towards me._

_Redirecting my eyes from the unknown to my mother I quickly responded, "It was a half day remember, that's why I asked if I could go over to James house when I got home."_

"_I remember now, sorry honey I completely forgot. But how about you head on up stairs take a shower get changed and then I'll drop you at James's house ok?" asked my mom as she tucked a few loose strands of my hair behind y left ear._

"_Ok but mom who is he and why were you two fighting?"I asked as I overly skeptical about leaving my mother alone with this man._

"_He's no one honey, just an extremely old friend of mommy's, and as for our arguing I'm sorry if we scared you. It's just that we weren't seeing eye to eye on a very important topic but rest assure they will be no more arguing coming from us sweetheart now go on up and get ready. You don't want to keep James waiting." _

"_Ok I guess." I replied before then taking one last glance at the unknown man before then retreating upstairs as to get ready for my play date with James._

_Now if I'm to be honest something about the man just didn't sit well with me. Maybe it was because the way he looked at my mother or maybe it was because of the way he looked at me. All I knew for sure was that there was way more going on than my mother was willing to share and as much as I didn't like it for now I would just have to play the role of obedient doting daughter, which was a role I was far too familiar with._

_0~o~0_

Upon hearing the distant and distort sounds of people talking, my little trip down memory lane came to a very sudden and abrupt end. Seeing as I was finally beginning to regain consciousness. It took me a minute or two to remember that I was being held hostage by Esther and momma's boy of a first born Finn. Whose voices I could just barely hear which brought me to the conclusion that they mush had been in another room.

A few seconds after I began fiddling with the ropes that kept my hands bound I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Try all you might, you're not going to get free of those ropes." Smirked Finn

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying." I countered

"Things would be so much easier if you'd just assist us instead of rebelling out of spite like some kind of a child." Pointed out Finn

"I'm not going to take advice about acting like a child from a grown ass man in his late thousands that still follows his mom around like a lost puppy." I shot back at the eldest Original

The look in Finn's eyes following my rude comment was definitely one of murderous intent. And I have to say that, that look in his eyes greatly worried me but as usual I kept my game face on. Though on the inside I was having a panic attack, I mean you'd think after being held hostage by Klaus that I'd have learned to not piss off my captors. But as always, I just say the first thing that comes to my head. And one of these days doing so is going to get me killed, I just hope today isn't that day.

0~o~0

A few minutes had passed since my rude comment towards Finn when suddenly without warning the eldest Original vamp sped over towards me. It was safe to say I was now completely freaked, especially seeing that upon reaching me Finn then took his hands and pried open my mouth. With Finn now holding my mouth open all I could was shake around in my chair in hopes of breaking free of Finn's all powerful grip.

Then just when I thought the worst was already happening Esther enters back into the living room with a cup of what I don't know, which made me freak out even more as I started to assumed that they were trying to poison me. As much as I tried to struggle I could do nothing against Finn's might and just like that Esther began pouring the liquid from the cup into my widely held open mouth.

I did what I could do to not swallow but then Esther being Esther went about holding my nose forcing me to choose between getting oxygen or not swallowing the liquid. I tried to hold out for as long as I could but then my lungs began to feel like they were on fire so in attempt to get air I began swallowing the liquid but there was so much poured in my mouth that I began to choke. Only after all the liquid was gone did Esther let go of my nose and Finn my mouth.

"What …what was that?!" I asked between coughs

"Just something to make you more compliant." replied Esther before then once again exiting the living room.

0~o~0

_**Klaus's POV**_

"Daniel mate this is the third I've called and the third time I've gotten your voicemail. Now I don't know if you've forgotten how to answer your phone or if you're just trying to piss me off. Let's hope it's not the latter, for your sake. I'm still waiting on word about Tyler Lockwood call me." I finished before then ending the call just as I had arrived at the Salvatore's Boarding House.

It was only a little after six so I figured Elena would still be here seeing as Nate assured me that she was still in the house when left to report back to me. And luckily for him he was right for as I walked up the drive way that led to the Salvatore estate there in the drive way was Elena Gilbert's vehicle. So with a smirk now present on my face I walked up the steps and began knocking on the door. Not that I needed to knock on the door seeing as any vampire was permitted access to this place seeing as no living thing lived here, but I still decided to knock if only for dramatic effect.

I'm guessing the newest Petrova doppelganger was just about to head out cause no more than maybe five seconds after I knocked on the door did it opened and I saw the doppelganger with a bag thrown over her left shoulder.

"Klaus!" gasped the Tatia look alike.

"Ahhh, just who I was looking for, we have a lot to discuss love." I stated with the most devious looking grin on my face.

0~o~0

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Damon, Stefan, and Elijah were just in the midst of regrouping after hours of looking around Arlington only to come up empty handed.

"Please tell me one of you has had better luck at finding Samantha in this run down town than I have." Expressed an overly annoyed Damon

"What's got you in a less than Damon mood?" asked Stefan

"Oh I don't know Stefan, maybe because I don't like becoming werewolf bait during a witch hunt." Explained Damon

"Wait a second did you just say werewolves?" asked a now overly intrigued Elijah.

"What, you didn't hear me the first time?" asked Damon

"I find that interesting, because I myself had a little set back as I had ran into what seemed to be a coven of witches. Which makes absolutely no sense seeing as Arlington has never been known for its supernatural inhabitants." Pointed out Elijah

"Ok so what then? Esther called up a few friends to help protect her on the slim chance that we get this far?" asked Stefan

"No, in spite of how strong my mother is there's no way she could have accumulated this much loyal followers in such a short. Besides the witches I ran into seemed to be looking for something." Said Elijah

"Ok but looking for what?" asked Damon

After a moment of silence Elijah responded "I'm afraid not what, but who?"

"Why do I feel like you're not talking about Esther?" asked a now worried Stefan

"Wait a second if not Esther then who Samantha?" asked Damon

"I'm afraid so." Answered Elijah

"What do witches want with Samantha?" asked Stefan

"Samantha is descended from a powerful and if not royal bloodline of witches who have been sought after for many a decades. These witches hold power and influence unlike any has ever seen and up until just recently these witches were said to have all been extinct."

"Ok well if that's the case then how'd they find out about Sam, who blabbed?" asked a now more infuriated Damon

"I am afraid that in my search for my mother, Samantha's blood ties to the Demeter witches might have been discovered and thus told to any that would listen." Guessed Elijah

"Great so not only do we have to hurry and try and find Sam before Esther finishes her spell but now we have to hope to find them before anyone else does. And we don't even have a clue on where the wicked witch and her flying monkey are keeping her." Pointed out Damon

"Which means it's even more imperative that we find and save Samantha." Stated Elijah.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go find Sammy before someone else does." Declared Stefan before then taking the lead in finding Samantha.

Just then Stefan cell begins to ring, and upon answering it Stefan was greeted by a panic filled Elena. Who then began to tell Stefan about her visit from Klaus and how she had to tell him what was going based on him threatening to kill Matt and Alaric.

After calming Elena down and telling her that it was alright that she told Klaus. Stefan then hung up and slowly turned to face Damon and Elijah who thanks to their vampire hearing had heard everything Elena had said. Including the fact that Klaus and a few of his hybrids were on their way to Arlington with the intent of killing not just Esther but Samantha along with her.

"Is it just me or are things just gradually getting worst with every passing second?" asked an overly sarcastic Damon

"We must hurry." Stated Elijah just seconds before him and the Salvatore brothers vamp sped off in different directions in search of Samantha Salvatore.


	27. Unison (1 of 2)

_**A/N: A welcome goes out to **__**magnolianorlia, starrz23, pm an,and TwoHeartedMarauder for either recently following The Wayward Salvatore, or for adding it to their favorite list.**_

_**Elena's POV**_

As I continued to pace back and forth out of both concern and guilt over what might happen to Sam due to me spilling everything to Klaus. Alaric and Matt try their hardest to console me but to no avail. I mean because of me Klaus now knew that Esther and Finn had cooked up yet another plan in hopes of raiding the world of the Originals, and if that wasn't bad enough Klaus also knows that Samantha is the key to Esther's plans.

"Elena listen to me ok, there was nothing else you could have done. If you hadn't had told Klaus me or Matt would be dead right now." Pointed out Ric

"Don't you think I know that Ric, but that doesn't change the fact that I sold out Samantha in order to save the both of you. What does that say about me? I mean Tyler went as far as leaving town to keep Samantha's secre…." I abruptly ended, unable to finish my rant as I suddenly remembered that I still hadn't called Caroline and told her about Tyler leaving Mystic Falls. "Oh my god, Caroline." I muttered in a defeated tone

"Hey if you want Elena, I can call Caroline and tell her about Tyler." Offered Matt

As I peered into my ex's eyes I just shook my head no, "I have to do it." I pointed out. And so with that I pulled out my phone and headed off towards the kitchen, contemplating with every step just how I was going to get Caroline to be ok with Tyler's decision to leave Mystic Falls.

0~o~0

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Back in Arlington Stefan, Damon, and Elijah individually continued their search for the youngest member of the Salvatore family.

Then just when all seemed lost the eldest Salvatore randomly found himself stumbling upon two witches just standing around in open chanting some kind of ridiculous incantation. With curiosity now getting the better of him Damon continued to hide along the shadows of an adjacent building as he began using his advance vampire hearing to spy on the unsuspecting witches.

"Phasmatos Invisique Tribum Nas Sequita Saquines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous" chanted the witches.

And after a few minutes of watching the witches chant on with no significant outcome Damon had finally decided to carry on with his search of Samantha, when just as he was about to turn and walk away the impossible happened. A house miraculously materialized just a few feet from where the chanting witches were standing.

"Well what do we have here?" muttered Damon to himself. Though still in awe of what he had just witnessed the eldest Salvatore wasted no time at all in texting both Stefan and Elijah his present location. And so with that now out of the way Damon Salvatore went back to eavesdropping on the unsuspecting witches.

"Well when you're right you're right Nicky." Smiled the other witch

"Yes well what can I say I'm gifted." Responded Nicky

"So she's in there then, the Deva?" asked the younger witch

"Yea she's in there alright, and she's not alone. I sense at least one other witch and a powerful one at that. Call the others, if we're to capture the Deva we're going to need the power of the coven." Stated Nicky. "Alyssa, Alyssa did you hear what I said?" asked Nicky just seconds before turning to face her fellow witch, but upon turning around Nicky wasn't greeted by the naïve smile of her sister Alyssa. No instead she was greeted by the sight of Alyssa bleeding from the mouth as the hand of another stuck out from her chest.

"Alyssa!" screamed Nicky

Finished with Alyssa, Damon releases his grip on the now deceased witch allowing for her lifeless body to collapse onto the floor under the weight of gravity.

"Sorry, guess her heart just wasn't in it." taunted Damon as he stood before Nicky with Alyssa's heart firmly grasped in the palm of his hand. "Oh well, next victim." Said Damon as he callously tossed Alyssa's heart aside just seconds before vamp speeding after Nicky.

Unable to fully grieve for the lost of her sister due to Damon's unrelenting advancement a now vengeful Nicky quickly extends her left hand out in Damon's general direction. Channeling her power of pain infliction to render the eldest Salvatore immobile.

Almost immediately after vamp speeding towards Nicky, Damon was abruptly pulled out of vamp speed due to the unbearable and overwhelming pain being inflicted on him by the vengeful witch. Now on his knees groaning in pain Damon fights to remain conscious.

Nicky slowly began approaching Damon and as she did she relished in the eldest Salvatore's agony. Now only a few feet away from a suffering Damon, Nicky was now gearing for the finishing blow when out of nowhere Elijah suddenly appears behind her and snaps her neck.

"What took you so long?" asked Damon as he slowly got back on his feet.

"You do realize that this is now the third time I've saved your life, and yet instead of showing gratitude you hide behind your snarky comments and condescending tone." Pointed Elijah as he then took the white handkerchief from his top breast pocket and began wiping his hands.

"Thank you, happy now?" asked an overly sarcastic Damon

"Hey how about you two stop your fighting and we get back to saving Samantha?" asked a semi annoyed Stefan.

"Who died and made you boss?" teased Damon before then motioning for both Stefan and Elijah to proceed onwards in to the house.

Now just as Elijah and Stefan began heading towards the front door, our well suited Original suddenly found himself stumbling a bit due to the sudden light headedness that had befallen the noble original. Placing a hand on the wall beside him Elijah was finally able to regain some sort of balance.

"Hey what's wrong with you all of sudden" baited Damon

"It Esther, she must have already gotten the spell underway." Answered Elijah

"Samantha." Muttered Stefan before then quickly turning to Damon. "Come on we gotta hurry."

And so with that Stefan hastily vamp speeds into the house with Damon not far behind.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**0~o~0**_


	28. Separation (2 of 2)

_**A/N: A link to the picture of the werewolves eyes can be seen on my bio page under the Wayward Salvatore section. Also there will be one more chapter which will have a small time skip and then the Wayward Salvatore will come to an end. Then when the next installment of this story starts there will be yet another time skip. Not to worry everything that happens in both time skips will be addressed. The two week time skip will be done as a flash back for Elijah, while the other time skip will be addressed in two different views. One of the views will be right at the start of the next installment and will explain what all took place in Mystic Falls while Samantha was away and the other will be from Samantha's and will stretch through out most of the next installment as everything Sam did and found out while away from Mystic Falls will come back to haunt her in some way or another. People can't run away from their past, and Sam's gonna learn that the hard way.**_

_**Sam's Pov**_

Unable to fight or form a cognitive thought due to being magically sedated, I just sat there in excruciating pain while Esther continued siphoning power from me in herself righteous quest to rid the world of the Originals. All I could do was moan, groan, and mutter random pleas of mercy in hopes of stopping Esther from going through with her plan, as well as bringing an end to the suffering I was being forced to endure all in the name of restoring balance to nature.

"Esther…..ple….stop." was all I could get out under the circumstances.

As my plea fell on deaf ears all I could do now was pray for a miracle, and then as though to show that my prayer had been answered. Esther suddenly stopped chanting and quickly peered over at her eldest child and spoke the words that sprung new hope in me.

"Be on your guard Finn, for we have company." Stated Esther before then returning to her chanting.

And then just as Finn turned to face the entrance Stefan suddenly shot in to the living room lunging straight at the eldest Original. But as fast as Stefan was Finn was faster and so in one rapid movement Finn used Stefan's momentum to effortlessly toss him through a nearby wall. Then using his vamp speed to turn back towards the entrance to the living room Finn was then able to catch Damon just as he had lunged after the Original. So with Damon now in his grasp Finn suddenly begins to chuckle as he turned to face Stefan, who only just recently had gotten to his feet.

"I have to say I didn't think anyone would have been able to find me and mother let alone you two. Too bad you guys are fighting for the wrong side, you might have actually been useful." Taunted Finn

And then without warning a blur shot in to the living room snapping the eldest Original's neck, just seconds before Esther was then sent flying in to a nearby wall. Thus freeing Damon from Finn's powerful grip, and me from the pain and torture that came from having the Original witch siphoning magic from me.

Only after sending Esther flying in to a wall did I get to see who it was responsible for saving not only me but Damon, and man was I taken back by the mere sight of my hero. Standing just a few feet from where Esther was thrown was none other than Elijah Mikaelson.

"Free Samantha and get her out of here, I'll take care of Esther." Said Elijah

And just like that Stefan vamp sped over to me and began undoing the binds that held me captive.

"We're here Sam everything's going to be ok. Can you walk?" asked Stefan after undoing my binds.

"I…I can't…the bitch drugged me." I barely got out.

Upon hearing that Stefan immediately hoisted me up out the chair and into his arms where he held me bridal style before then making his way for the exit. With us now coming up to the front door Damon quickly vamp sped in front of Stefan as to get the door for him seeing as how his hands were full due to having to carry me and all. Now just as fast as Damon opened the door was just as fast as it was slammed it shut.

"What was that for?" asked Stefan

But before the older Salvatore brother could answer we all heard a voice from outside yell. "Come out come out little piggies, you've got nowhere else to run. You're surrounded."

"Who was that?" asked a now semi worried Stefan

"Remember the werewolves I was talking about, well that's them." Answered Damon

"Ok so what, the suns up we can take them." Pointed out a somewhat care free Stefan

"On any other day with any other pack of werewolves I'd be right there with you brother, but from my experience these particular werewolves don't exactly follow the werewolf handbook. So wait here." Said Damon before then walking pass both me and Stefan on his way back towards the living room.

"Wait a second since when are you afraid of werewolves?" teased Stefan as he turned to watch Damon make his way up the hall.

"Ever since seeing that this particular pack of mutts can partially transform." Replied a somewhat snarky Damon

After a few minutes or so both Damon and Elijah finally came strutting back down the hallway towards me and Stefan. Now from what I could see Elijah must had just gotten done killing his mother because as he made his way down the hallway I saw him wiping his bloody hands into the white handkerchief that he normally keeps in his left breast pocket..

Upon reaching both me and Stefan the well suited Original and older Salvatore abruptly came to a stop in front us.

"Are these werewolves really that dangerous?" asked Stefan

"If they are the pack of werewolves that I'm thinking of then to you and Damon they are very dangerous. However what they want with Samantha is completely unclear to me." Answered Elijah

"Ok so then what's the plan?" Asked a now worried Stefan

"Simple, Elijah and I are going to keep the hounds distracted while you get Sam as far away from here as possible." Explained Damon

"Let's get this over with shall we?" asked Elijah as he then gestured for Damon to follow him to the door.

Wasting no time at all Damon quickly opened the door and both him and Elijah stepped outside where they were met by a good dozen partially transformed werewolves. Though me and Stefan were stationed behind of Elijah and Damon we were still able to get a good a look at the werewolves, and man was there something off with these werewolves.

For one it was a bright sunny day and somehow some way this particular pack of werewolves were partially transformed, just like Damon said they were. I mean obviously they weren't covered in fur but still. These werewolves were bearing their incredibly sharp nails, which were greatly accessorized by their werewolf canines which from what I could see was dripping venom. Now you'd think that with all of this combined that's what would be giving goose bumps but it wasn't. The thing that seemed to make all the hair on my body stand on end was their eyes. Their eyes greatly differed from that of any werewolves that I'd ever seen before. Where in other werewolf's only their iris turns an amber color, in these werewolves both their iris and sclera were amber. And I wish I could say that, that was the only difference between these wolves and the wolves I was use to but it wasn't. For you see the pupils of this particular pack of werewolves were nothing more than two very slim pitch black slits, which really gave these guys a much darker and animalistic look that scared the hell out of me.

In no time at all an all out battle began between Elijah, Damon, and the werewolves. A few minutes into the fight Stefan spots and opening and goes for it, vamp speeding both him and I out of danger. When Stefan and I finally reached the edge of town, the younger Salvatore brother suddenly came to stop. Setting me down my feet Stefan then asked, "Are you ok, are you feeling any better?"

"Yea, I'm feeling a little better" I weakly nodded

"Ok good, you just stay here. I'm going to go back and check on Damon and Eli…" started Stefan before then suddenly dropping to his knees as he screamed out in pain.

"Stefan what's wrong?" I asked before suddenly being violently thrown clear across the way.

After my crash landing I suddenly heard a female voice say, "Well look at what we have here, if it isn't the Deva."

As I peered up from the ground I was able to see that both me and Stefan were now encircled by what I could only assume was a coven of witches. And though I was weak I could feel a powerful connection linking all these witches together in a way that I wasn't familiar with. Knowing that me and Stefan were completely outnumbered and out powered I did what came natural, I lied.

"You guys got the wrong person." I replied back

"Oh really, then you wouldn't mind if I take this now would you?" asked the woman before then suddenly using her power of telekinesis to rip the necklace that held my family's ring from around my neck only to summon it to her hands.

"Give that back to me!" I weakly ordered, all while slowly attempting to get back on my feet.

"Now why would I do that? I mean like you said you're not the Deva, which means that this ring doesn't even belong to you. Besides you don't even understand the true function of this ring. But I do, and right now I'm going to demonstrate it to you." Said the witch before then putting the ring on her index finger and pointing it at me. "Hmm now how did that spell go again, oh yea I remember now. Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redeem Ghan Breatvis Shemil."

As the witch chanted her spell I suddenly saw what looked to be the spirit of my grandmother and a few other witches magically appear behind the witch chanting the incantation. Then immediately after the witch got through with her spell the emerald in residing in my family's ring suddenly glowed a dark red color, and the next thing I know the witch and her entire coven were suddenly engulfed in intense flames. Their screams echoed throughout the town and now with the coven of witches unable to focus on anything but the pain of being burned alive, Stefan was finally freed from their pain infliction magic.

After looking around to see the entire coven of witches lit up like a house fire, my attention was then diverted back to the coven leader seeing as she still had my family's ring on her fat bloated finger. And it was then that I saw the spirit of my grandmother suddenly disappear from behind lead coven witch only to then reappear a feet in front of me. Still a bit weak all I could was watch as my grandmother's spirit reached out to me and upon contact my vision was immediately impaired by a blinding white light.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

While the coven of witches were all still burning the recently Victoria possessed Samantha began to make her way over towards the coven leader. Now only an arms length away from the coven leader Samantha effortlessly extinguishes the flames that had consumed coven lead with just a simple wave of her hand. And upon extinguishing those flames the flames that had claimed the other coven members were also extinguished.

So with the flames now out and the lifeless body of the coven leader just lying out in front of her. The now possessed Samantha casually knelt down beside the charred body and reclaimed what was rightfully hers. At that exact point in time both Elijah and Damon had just appeared on the scene.

"Whoa, who ordered the charred witch?" asked a now overly inquisitive and confused Damon

"I'm not actually sure how, but I think Samantha save us." Answered Stefan as he got back on his feet

"Good job Matilda." teased Damon

With her back still turned towards the guys Samantha went about putting her family's ring on her middle finger before then saying, "We need to leave now, before Niklaus and his side street abominations show up."

"Samantha are you alright?" asked a now skeptical Elijah

But before the possessed Salvatore could say anything a familiar and much hated voice suddenly said, "Oh I'm sure the little Demeter is just fine, though she won't be that way for much longer."

"Klaus" muttered Stefan

"Stefan get ready to grab little Miss hocus pocus" replied a now defensive Damon

"Oh I wouldn't if I were you mate, you see I decided to bring along a few friends." Smirked Klaus just as a few of his hybrids suddenly appeared by his side.

"That's enough Niklaus the imminent threat is over, Esther is dead. I killed her." Stated Elijah

Upon hearing Elijah's words for a brief and shining moment a tender and innocent look of relief suddenly appeared on the original hybrid's face, "Esther's dead?

"Yes, so now we no longer need fear our mother or her plans of riding us from the world. Which means brother, that Samantha no longer poses a threat to you." Pointed out Elijah

With a now devious and almost sinister smirk showing brightly on the original hybrids face, Klaus lets out a faint chuckle before then saying, "True Esther may now be rotting over on the other side, but the little Demeter is still a threat. I mean what happens if another witch decides to take over mother's mantle, or god forbid the little Demeter decides to get bite. Sure you'd be safe but what about the rest of us? I mean it's not like the little Salvatore is smitten with the rest of the Mikaelsons." Explained Klaus with smirk

"Niklaus." Started Elijah before abruptly being cut off

"Save your breath Elijah, for the hybrid's mind was made up long before he reached Arlington." Stated the Victoria possessed Samantha. Upon turning to face Klaus a smirk suddenly made it's away on to Samantha's face. "Well well if it isn't Niklaus Mikaelson, the most feared of all the Originals. I must say the hype seems a tad bit farfetched. I mean here stand in front of you and all I feel is hatred and pity for you, with not an ounce of fear anywhere to be seen. But then again why would anyone fear an abomination." Chuckled Samantha

While Elijah, Stefan, and Damon all stood around dumbfounded by Samantha's words, an angered Klaus and his hybrids suddenly rush the young Demeter. Seeing this, the Victoria possessed Samantha simply extended her right hand and just she did the emerald stone embedded in her family's ring suddenly illuminated a green light. Using the power of telekinesis the young Demeter quickly brought the original hybrid and his lackeys to an abrupt stop. And so with Klaus and the other hybrids now immobilized Samantha simple blows her enemies a taunting kiss before then using the power of the telekinesis she was channeling to simultaneously snap the necks of the hybrids thus rendering them unconscious. Instantly following this the green light that was shinning from the ring's emerald suddenly stopped.

"Not that I'm not happy to see Klaus and his mutts lying face down in the dirt, but where did that come from?" baited Damon

"I was wondering that myself." Added an overly skeptical Elijah

"Would you all really rather discuss this here where Niklaus and his followers can awake at anytime, and countless supernatural beings can descend upon us or back in Mystic Falls where we're not so greatly outnumbered?"

0~o~0

"Wait a second you want Sam to leave Mystic Falls? And go where?" asked a semi confused and defensive Stefan after he Damon and Elijah were told that the person they were talking to wasn't Samantha but the spirit of grandmother Victoria who in an attempt to save your granddaughter's life possessed her. And if that wasn't bad enough Victoria had went on to tell the boys that she wanted Samantha to leave Mystic Falls as soon as possible.

"Can we back track a little, doesn't anyone else find it weird that Sam is being possessed by granny dearest?" asked Damon

"I suspected Samantha was under some kind of influence, but never did I expect it to be another Demeter let alone one of her kin." Stated Elijah

Turning to face Elijah the Victoria possessed Samantha peered at Elijah with contempt. "Oh did you now, I find it somewhat distasteful that an Original can tell when my granddaughter isn't herself when her supposes uncles can't?" expressed Victoria.

"Yes well as unfortunate as that is I did, and to be honest it's not like you did a very good job of copying Samantha's likeness. Everything from your mannerisms to the way you addressed Niklaus was far from the way Samantha would have done it."Defended Elijah

"Well aren't you just the perceptive one. I'd much rather Samantha not have anything to do with vampires but seeing as her uncle's are night walkers she has no choice, but why on earth she chooses to fraternize with an Original I will never know. All that matters now is that we get Samantha the help she so desperately needs. With the entirety of the supernatural world now knowing that a Demeter exist my granddaughter's life will forever be in jeopardy and unless she learns how to control her magic she will forever be vulnerable to attack." Pointed out Victoria

"Look I get that you want Sam to be safe but why can't she learn how to control her magic here in Mystic Falls where her family is? " asked Stefan

"Because for one the witch that can teach Samantha how to control her powers does not live in Mystic falls and secondly because every supernatural being with a grudge or grievance against the Demeter's will come here in search of her. Now as much as you two claim to care for Samantha I don't see her being safe here. I mean after all you two can barely protect the doppelganger your both so love with, so just how on earth are two going to protect my granddaughter?" asked an overly protective Victoria

Stunned by her words the Salvatore brothers could do nothing but just stand around as the truth of Victoria's words dug deep into their soul. Then out of nowhere the sound of a door being slammed shut suddenly rang throughout the entire boarding house. Only too then be replaced by the voice of a familiar but unwanted guest.

"Stefan! You and Damon would do best to hand over the Demeter before I kill little Jeremy here!" yelled Klaus

"Stay here." Said Stefan just before he and Damon vamp sped out of the library and into the living room where Klaus and a few of his hybrids stood with Jeremy Gilbert as their prisoner.

Elijah was just seconds from following the Salvatore brother's lead when he found himself vamp speeding into an invisible barrier cast by the Victoria possessed Samantha.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Elijah as he turned around to face Victoria

"You and I need to talk about you and my granddaughter." Stated Victoria

After a minute or two of exchanging quips with both Stefan and Damon, Klaus figured it time he showed the brothers just how serious he was about getting his hands on Samantha. So with no regard for Jeremy once so ever Klaus ordered one of his hybrids to break the arm of the youngest Gilbert, and as he ordered it so it was done. Seeing this sent both Damon and Stefan in to a small fit of rage thus prompting the two into rushing after the hybrids that held Elena's brother hostage.

Seeing this, a somewhat now entertained Klaus quickly intervened. Snapping Damon's neck in the process just before driving his fist into Stefan's chest where he now held the Salvatore's heart in the palm of his hands.

"You Salvatore's really do make me work for it don't you?" smiled Klaus just before removing his hand from Stefan's chest cavity.

With his heart no longer in Klaus's grip the younger Salvatore brother now collapses to the ground while Klaus proceeds on wards to the studies. After a few seconds Klaus suddenly vamp speeds out of the studies before then rushing up stairs. Not too long after that Klaus suddenly reappears in the living room and violently picks Stefan up of the floor suspending him up in the air by his throat alone.

"Where is she!" barked a now infuriated Klaus

Confused by Klaus's question Stefan just stares at Klaus with a puzzled look now on his face.

Blinded by his rage Klaus doesn't notice the look of confusion on Stefan's face "I won't ask again mate. Now tell me where the Demeter's hiding or I swear I'll rain down hell on everyone you love."

"She's gone." Coughed Damon

"Ah so you've finally awoke mate." Smirked Klaus as he turned to face the now awakened Damon. "So tell me, where did our little Demeter run off to?"

"Don't know but you know who might, Elijah." Teased Damon

Immediately after Damon spoke his piece the smirk that recently occupied Klaus's face instantly faded into a look of annoyance. As Elijah had once again gotten his way by choosing another over him.

0~o~0

It was now night fall and Elijah was just getting in when his phone suddenly began to ring. Without even looking at the caller id Elijah knew full well who it was calling him and so with that Elijah rejected the call. As it was Klaus calling yet again for about the thousandth time today. After rejecting Klaus's phone call Elijah then peered over to the bed where Samantha had been sleeping all day with no sign of awakening. And though Elijah feared for Samantha he remembered that Victoria had told him that chances were after she exited from Samantha's body that the little Demeter would be knocked out for some time due to over exhaustion. So instead of going with his brain and trying to wake Samantha, the noble Original just sat across room all night watching the young Salvatore while also making sure to listen to her heart beat. Just in case the little Demeter began to show signs of passing over to the other side.


	29. From Salvatore to Demeter

_**A/N: Thank you to all the readers that have kept up with this story, and a major thanks to those of you that followed me from the prequel known as the "The Lost Salvatore" The next installment will involve my version of the Original Pack, two new hybrids will be introduced. The story will no longer have anything to do with Elena's TVD drama. This is about Sam's family and their hidden secrets. The Wayward and Lost Salvatore were done to set up for everything here after. Hence why we covered parts of season 2&amp; 3 of TVD. But as you can see Elena is still human and with Stefan, Alaric is still human and alive, Esther is dead ect, etc. Oh and Kol will be back for the next installment. Hope you guys liked the story. Lemme know if should I continue or not. Until then I will be working on wrapping up my other tvd story and getting my other fan fics up off the ground.**_

_**Sam's Pov**_

_(Three Weeks)_

"No, I will not allow Samantha to leave with you. You have yet to prove to me that you are not a threat, and seeing as Samantha was put in my charge it is my responsibility to ensure her safety." Defended Elijah

"You're charge really? That's your defense? If I'm correct vampire you were nothing more than a hire hand chosen to help Samantha find me. Well now she's found me and if I'm too do my part and help her master her powers. It needs to be me, her, and Ava no blood suckers allowed. Besides the entire magical community knows she's with you, which means all they have to do is spot you and bam they'll know she 's some near. " Argued David.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear." Said Elijah as he took to a more dominant stance. "Samantha will not be going anywhere with you without my escort." Stated and overly protective Elijah.

Personally I understood where both men were coming from. I mean in David's defense he's risking not only his life but the life of his daughter in deciding to continue to train me. But on the other hand Elijah knows what I'm up against, and if that wasn't bad enough just a few days ago I was almost killed by someone we both trusted. So for Elijah letting me out of his sight was something he just couldn't do, and as much as I love him for that this is something I HAVE to do. I get he just wants to protect me but this is my decision to make and my risk to take. And I want to take it; I just don't know how to tell Elijah I'm leaving without him.

"…..Samantha, hey Samantha are you in there?" asked David

Upon realizing that David was addressing me, I was instantly pulled out of my never ending train of thought. "Ugh, what did you say?"

"I said I told you your drill sergeant wasn't going to let you go willingly." Pointed out David

It was then that I knew what I had to do, and even though I knew in my heart it had to be done. I still didn't feel right about doing it. "Elijah."

In hearing me call his name the well suited original wasted no time in turning around to face me. "Yes Samantha?"

"I'm sorry." I muttered and just like that I extended my palm out in Elijah's general direction. And in no time flat countless vines suddenly shot up from ground, entangling the noble original in mere seconds.

"Samantha what are you doing?" asked a now confused Elijah, all while attempting to break the magically enforced vines.

Even though I was just an arm's length away from Elijah I decided to come closer. Now face to face I could see the confusion and hurt that now plagued the original's eyes. With both hands I grabbed on to the sides of Elijah's face and began to pour my heart out in hopes of making him understand why I had to do this.

"Elijah, I am so grateful for everything you did for me these past few weeks but I have to go with him. I know you don't trust him and I know you don't fully get why I'm doing this, but can you somehow find it in your heart to just trust me? For as long as I can remember I've always felt weak, I've always felt not good enough, and I'm not even sure why. I went from being lost to feeling out of control, but for these past months I've finally been feeling as though I'm coming into my own. With this new power I can finally protect the people I care most about, I can finally fight back and no longer will I be on the sidelines, but before I can actually do any of that I need to go with David. And you can't come along." I teared up.

"Samantha..." started Elijah before I so rudely interrupted.

The moment I heard Elijah say my name I knew that whatever he'd say next would cause my resolve to waiver. And so in that moment I decided to do the one thing I've wanted to do to Elijah for like ever now. I pulled Elijah's face in closer to mine and I kissed him as passionately as I could. As our lips connected my tongue attempted to gain access in to Elijah's mouth and much to my surprise the original allowed it. Hell he didn't just allow it he reciprocated by having his tongue explore in the workings of my mouth. The kiss felt like it lasted forever and not only that, but the kiss itself seemed as though it was helping me and the well suited original better facilitate our feelings towards one another. Feelings of lust, passion, yearning, and what I could only imagine was love. As our lips slowly parted I looked Elijah in the eyes one more time and when I did I saw what looked to be acceptance, just seconds before I used the vines I conjured to snap his neck.

Now trembling due to the many emotions I was experiencing at this point in time, I quickly used the magical earth vines wrapped around Elijah's body to gently lower the well suited Original before then turning around to see Ava and David watching me. Digging deep within I found the strength to walk over to the daughter and father duo.

"David have a few of your guys move Elijah somewhere safe and secluded for when he awakes." I ordered

"Got it." Answered David

Now just as David was about to walk pass me I quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, causing the elder witch to stop and peer at me.

"I'm not kidding make sure nothing happens to him. Because as god is my witness if I found you or your boys did something stupid like desiccate him or worst I promise you, you won't like how I seek out my revenge." I explained before then not so subtly staring over at Ava.

Realizing what I was implicating in my threat David looks me in the eyes and says, "I get it, no harm is to come to your original." Replied David in a somewhat sharp tone, before then pulling out his phone as he headed over to where Elijah's body now laid.

_**Samantha's Epilogue**_

First I was lost and then I was wayward, but now I am someone totally new. For most of my life I've only known myself as a Salvatore, so that and whatever adolescent teen drama I was going through at the time is what defined me, but no more. I am not just a Salvatore I am also a Demeter, which means that there is a whole other side of me just waiting to be discovered. "And after I've found whatever it is I'm looking for, I will return to Mystic Falls a better person….a STRONGER person. And with my new strength I shall conquer all my enemies, starting with a particular Original."


	30. Author's Note (New Story)

**A/N: The prologue for the next story in the series has just been put up. The title of the story is called Demeter or Salvatore. I truly hope you all enjoy this new story as it ventures away from magical hunters and Shane the occult professor, and instead introduces the origin of different supernatural species as well an introduce one or two. Giving I'm not a flawless writer and seeing as my one beta for tvd stories had to pull out due to personal reasons I don't have someone to recheck my work but if anyone reading this is a tvd beta and is willing to beta my stuff I'd be forever thankful. So just message me and we'll hammer out the details.**


End file.
